Something New, Something Blue
by mythic-lionheart
Summary: With The First getting ready to attack, more help is needed on the side of good. An old face, Faith, returns to help Buffy and the gang while more potentials show up. But Faith finds that she plays a bigger part in the final battle then she thought. FINIS
1. The Newbies

Title: Something New, Something Blue  
  
Rating: I'll just say R. this one will be a long one kids!  
  
Disclaimer: Everything Buffy belongs to Joss and ME. I used some quotes that are from the show and they are NOT mine. You know the drill. Bla Stuff: Christine, an original character, is actually based on me. The character is about my life mostly and everything that has happened to me except being a potential and being in the slayer world. But she isn't totally me. I just needed someone like her for this kind of fic, you will know what I mean if you read this. Eliza/Faith is my hero. I have gone through things similar to Faith and thought I could use myself as a friend to Faith. I don't know, it sounds stupid. You'll see. Oh and Willow and Kennedy aren't together either. Tara is gone and Wood and Giles never tried to kill Spike. Spike does have a soul. He also never even knew that one ring that can make vampires come into the sun light existed. So I guess it's a little AU too. Dedication is to Jason who has helped me through my hard times with my fics and for helping me with chapter 33, lol. Thanks! To Kim because she's too sweet. And always to Gina who inspired me to keep on writing.  
  
Pairing: Buffy/Faith eventually and Kennedy/Christine (OC). There is Faith/Christine implied also, nothing big at all, don't freak. Some Willow/Fred too.  
  
Setting: This is right before Willow comes back with Faith.  
  
Be gentle with feedback. Because Christine is sort of like me (based on me) and her life is like my life. I thought it would be interesting to do this kind of Fic.

Also, , means mind talking/speaking.  
  
**Part One: The Newbies...**  
  
Giles knocked on the Summer's door as he heard something crash in the background. He merely shook his head as he heard Dawn yelling something about a vase. The girl next to Giles stood awkwardly, fidgeting with her hands. Giles smiled lightly.  
  
"Don't be nervous Christine. Everything will be just fine," Giles said as the potential looked up at him. She lightly smiled as the door opened and Buffy stood in the doorway.  
  
Buffy had let Giles and the new potential, Christine, in. There were so many girls now in the house that the slayer was surprised she could even remember their names. Christine seemed very strong by the looks of her but Buffy was just glad to get all the help they could get. Buffy had then called Kennedy down from upstairs to show Christine around and to set up a spot for her to sleep.  
  
Kennedy descended the stairs laughing at a joke Dawn just told her when she reached the bottom. She looked into the living room and her chest tightened. A girl, about 5'9 with dirty blond curly hair down just past her shoulders with a slim yet athletic build and green eyes stood talking with Giles and Buffy. She was very beautiful. The thought made Kennedy think about Willow and she sighed.  
  
Kennedy had given up on Willow. Willow obviously wasn't ready to move on to another relationship...that and Kennedy kind of lost interest in her...at first she thought maybe she did feel something for the redhead...but then it was gone. There was no spark, nothing. So Kennedy was just content being friends with the older witch. Kennedy walked into the living room where they were.  
"Kennedy, this is Christine. Christine, this is Kennedy," Buffy introduced. Christine looked over at Kennedy shyly.  
  
"Hey," Christine acknowledged.  
  
"Hi," Kennedy replied. Christine stuck her hand out and Kennedy grasped it shaking it firmly. Both Kennedy and Christine felt a tingling sensation.  
  
"Why don't I show you around?" Kennedy asked walking away from Giles and Buffy. Christine nodded following her giving Giles one last glance before going up the stairs. Buffy turned back to Giles. Concern filled his face.  
  
"Do be careful with this one Buffy. She's a bit different then the rest. She's strong but she has been through...much. We don't want the same thing..." Giles started. Buffy nodded.  
  
"Yeah...I understand.  
  
"I guess we'll be bunking together," Kennedy stated as she finished showing Christine the rest of the house. She pushed open Willow's door and showed the girl in.  
"You better not hog the covers," Kennedy stated reusing her line she used on Willow. A blush rose in Christine's cheeks as she set her stuff down. Kennedy grinned.  
  
Christine straightened up and looked over at Kennedy. "If I didn't know any better, I would say that was a come on," Christine threw back at her. Christine did have a good sense of humor. And she wanted to test Kennedy on how far she would take this. Kennedy was very attractive and Christine was always a sucker for brown eyes.  
  
"I don't know, do you want it to be?" Kennedy replied stepping a little closer to Christine challenging her. She was impressed at Christine's rebuttal. She liked this girl...wait a second...was she flirting back with Kennedy?  
  
Christine was at a loss for words but was saved when Dawn came in. "Hey you two, Willow is back. We have to go downstairs," Dawn stated.  
  
Faith followed Willow into the house trying to prepare herself. Willow was being very nice to her and they talked the whole ride back so that was good. The redhead was impressed about how much Faith had changed and about what she did in LA. Her and Faith talked about everything in the car and got it all sorted out.  
  
Willow was fine with Faith now. She had a lot of anger for the other girl earlier but now, she better understood her. Willow went down a dark path herself. The redhead believed that people need a chance and she was giving Faith that.  
  
Buffy had heard Willow pull up the driveway and tried to gather the SITs. Willow entered the house followed by Faith as Dawn, Kennedy, and Christine came down the stairs. Christine knew immediately who Faith was as the others looked at the girl confused.  
  
Dawn hugged Faith and was going to say something when Buffy cleared  
  
her throat. Dawn looked at Faith giving her a sympathetic smile before walking over to her sister's side. Christine followed Kennedy into the living room and smiled at Faith as she passed her.  
Faith felt out of place as she stood behind Willow. She was glad that Dawn was at lest happy that she was there. She felt very uncomfortable. One of the SITs smiled at Faith as she passed by following a brunette into the living room. Faith found it rather odd but smiled back and followed Willow into the living room. She couldn't help but have the feeling that this was going to be a long stay in Sunnyhell.  
  
Buffy had talked about the situation to the girls and introduced Faith. Buffy barley even glanced at the girl. It didn't go by unnoticed either as Willow stole a quick look at Faith. A little while after, when Buffy finished her talk, the group departed to do  
  
their separate things. After a while, Faith couldn't handle it and had to have some space. So she walked on downstairs and sat on the steps at the bottom.  
  
"Needed air huh?" Came a voice from close by. It startled Faith at first, who thought no one else was down there. She then noticed the potential from earlier, sitting on a coat.  
  
"You could say that," Faith replied sifting her position.  
  
"Yeah, I am not one for the bonding if you know what I mean,"  
  
The potential stated swinging her legs.  
  
"After being in prison, you don't need any damn bonding either," Faith joked. She kind of guessed that maybe this would spook the girl and she would take off and leave her alone. But the girl remained seated. The dark slayer was a little bit surprised as she realized that what she had said had no effect on the girl.  
  
"The name's Christine," The girl stated placing her feet on the ground.  
  
"Where you from?" Faith asked.  
  
"Ohio," Christine answered.  
  
"That's cool I guess. How old are you. You look rather old," Faith stated. The girl chuckled amused.  
  
"Everyone says that. I'm 19," Christine answered. Faith nodded. It was nice to have someone around her that was at ease and didn't care about what they heard about Faith herself.  
  
"I was called when I was 15. It's all weird huh? Just when you think the world couldn't get any worse," Faith said as she leaned back a little. Christine nodded.  
  
"I catch that. I just recently got my watcher though. I go to college in Dayton and she was a professor there. She...she actually knew your Watcher," Christine hesitantly stated looking at Faith. The mentioning of her watcher brought memories back to the brunette's mind and she closed her eyes.  
  
"She was a good woman," she stated. Christine was silent for a while as the brunette slayer thought about her watcher. Christine liked Faith. Her watcher had talked a lot about her. It was kind of nice to finally meet the slayer herself. Christine knew that Faith was being misjudged by the other potentials. The brunette was human, just like everyone else.  
  
"My watcher talked about you a lot," Christine stated breaking the silence. Faith looked at her.  
  
"Oh so they tell everyone about the screw up slayer now do they?" Faith asked rather sarcastically and bitterly. Christine shook her head.  
  
"No, it wasn't like that...she said I was a lot like you," Christine stated. Faith narrowed her eyes at the girl. What was she saying? Christine looked back at Faith wondering what was going through the other girl's mind.  
  
"Trust me, you're not like me," Faith said in a flat voice shifting positions again. Christine leaned forward.  
  
"How would you know? You don't know me," she stated. Faith looked at her.  
  
"And you don't know me," Faith answered as the basement door opened. Christine looked at Faith with interest. Faith just gave the girl a small smile as Kennedy walked down the stairs.  
  
"There you are! I was looking for you," Kennedy stated reaching the last step. She noticed Faith and looked back between the two girls.  
  
"I was just talking with Faith," Christine answered standing up. Kennedy looked at her and smiled.  
  
"Well I just wanted to talk with ya before we all had to go to bed," Kennedy said as she sifted her eyes towards Faith, watching her for a moment. Christine nodded then looked at Faith.  
  
"Well Faith, I guess we could change that knowing thing sometime?" Christine asked with a smile. She was trying to tell the dark slayer that she accepted her and was willing to be her friend and know her. Faith smiled at Christine's gesture.  
  
"Yeah...I'd like that...that would be nice," she answered smiling up at the potential.  
  
Kennedy wondered what went on between the two girls downstairs. The other potential took Christine upstairs to get ready for bed.  
  
Christine was a little bit uncomfortable being around the others. The only person she felt comfortable with was Faith. And besides her, Giles. Christine was a  
  
little nervous as well for she was going to be sleeping with Kennedy.  
  
Christine walked back into the room from brushing her teeth and froze. Kennedy was wearing a white tight tank top and short gray shorts. She was doing push-ups on the floor facing away from Christine. She could see the muscles from the other girl ripple through her back. She had the sensation of wanting to run her hands down the other girl's back.  
  
Christine shook her head and stepped all the way into the room making Kennedy notice her presence. She got up and stretched.  
  
"It helps me to sleep. Stupid I know..." Kennedy stated. Christine shook her head.  
  
"No it isn't," she replied sitting on the bed. Kennedy cocked her head to the side.  
  
"What, were you watching?" She asked. Christine blushed.  
  
"No," she replied rather fast. Kennedy smirked and shook her head.  
  
"We better get to bed before general Buffy goes wacko," Kennedy stated. Right then Willow walked in. She smiled as she saw Christine.  
  
"Hey, Christine right?" Willow asked.  
  
"Yeah," Christine replied nodding.  
  
"I'm Willow," Willow stated sticking out her hand. Christine grasped it and shook it. A flash of memories went through Willow's head and she paled staggering. Christine and Kennedy frowned.  
  
"Willow. Are you ok?" Kennedy asked. Christine looked worried. Willow shook her head.  
  
"Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just tired from the ride," she replied looking at Christine. What was that? Christine knew that Willow was lying. But couldn't figure out why. Kennedy shook her head.  
  
"You should get some rest then," she stated moving towards the bed.  
  
Faith sat on the steps in the backyard smoking. She never could sleep well. Faith's heart ached with pain from the way the other slayer was treating her. The blonde still hadn't talked to her. Not that Faith was really expecting it.  
  
Buffy watched Faith in the backyard through the kitchen window and sighed. She knew that the way she was acting was rather rash but she couldn't help it. Faith just couldn't show up and act all puppy dog sorry and earn forgiveness after all she had done. No no, Buffy wasn't going to have that. Everything was always so complicated when it came to Faith.  
  
Buffy took one last look at Faith before heading upstairs to check on the girls and go to bed.  
  
Christine faced the wall away from Kennedy who lay next to her with Willow on the floor. Christine knew she wasn't going to sleep. She was used to it by now. She knew Kennedy was asleep for her breathing slowed a few moments ago.  
  
But Willow? Christine wasn't so sure about. Willow lay down on the floor close to falling asleep. She didn't understand what she saw when she shook Christine's hand. A birthday party, a bloody hand, winning a trophy, a little girl crying beside a bed...it made no sense. Where those Christine's memories? And why did Willow see them?  
  
Willow thought about these things as she fell fast asleep. Christine leaned over Kennedy and looked at the red head. Sure enough, the Wicca was asleep. Christine didn't want the others to think something was wrong with her. So she just went to bed like the  
  
others. She couldn't tell them the truth...  
  
Just then Kennedy shifted as Christine tried to turn back to her side. Christine couldn't help but stare at the other potential as the moon reflected her beauty. Christine hesitantly brought up her hand and ran her thumb lightly across Kennedy's cheek. What was she doing?!? She couldn't get close.  
  
No. She couldn't get close to any of them. To any one. Not ever again. Christine shook her head and withdrew her hand as she sat up and scooted to the edge. She listened through the door and could hear Buffy just now closing her door. She didn't check on their room for Willow was in it. After it was completely quite, Christine left the room and tiptoed down the hall to the stairs.  
  
Faith still sat outside looking up at the sky. Why did things have to be so difficult? Faith shook her head and sighed. She jumped as the back door opened and turned around. Christine stood there in a black sleeveless shirt, or rather tank top, and red sweat pants.  
  
"Thought you could use some company," Christine stated as she walked down the steps and sat.  
  
"Couldn't sleep?" Faith asked. Christine looked at her for a moment wondering if she should tell her the truth.  
  
"You could say something like that," was her reply. Faith nodded and grounded her cigarette. The two girls sat in silence for a little bit thinking. Christine looked up at Faith studying her face wondering what she was thinking. Faith turned to her.  
  
"Why aren't you afraid of me?" Faith asked. Christine was a little stunned.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Why aren't you afraid of me? Everyone else ignores me or leaves when I enter a room or are afraid of me. But you...you aren't..." Faith explained looking at Christine, "Why?" Christine gave Faith a little smile.  
  
"You know, I always heard stories about the big hero, Buffy and all she had done. But my watcher also told me about you. And you know what I thought?" Christine asked as she leaned back on her elbows. "That it must of sucked to have to live up to someone who had done so much and was number one. You're human Faith. You have emotions and feelings just as everyone else. You care about her Faith. I can see it in your eyes when you look at her. It isn't obvious of course but I don't know...I can just tell." Christine explained and sighed.  
She looked back up to Faith who was taking this all in. "I know it sounds all like bull shit coming from me. Someone you barley don't even know. But I feel like I do know you...I used to dream about you. I don't know how or why but I did. I thought it was just some weird dreaming but later on I figured out it wasn't. They were memories from you. Of your past, what you went through..." Christine explained. At this Faith narrowed her eyes then cringed. She kept her past a secret. No one knew of it.  
It was too painful and personal for anyone to know. She was ashamed of her past. And to have this girl who claimed to have seen it made her uneasy. "They didn't frighten me," Christine said causing Faith to look at her again.  
"They weren't far off from the dreams I usually have. That's why I can't sleep...I have posttraumatic syndrome. That's why I found it so weird to dream about someone else. My mind was always too busy torturing me about my own past."  
Faith looked at Christine with amazement. She had never in her life met anyone like this girl. And she wasn't but four years younger then her. "You see, that's what I meant when I said that we are a lot a like. My watcher knew this and that was why she talked of you often. Not of how you screwed up or anything like that but the things you accomplished. It gave me hope that I could do it too...you were kind of like my hero I guess," Christine admitted looking at Faith.  
Faith smiled and laughed a little. "It's nice to be noticed...and to have a fan," Faith stated and Christine smiled. They sat there like that in silence for a long while. Faith absorbing what she just heard and enjoying Christine's company. Christine sat thinking how things were going to end up and where everything was going to go from here.  
Faith was thankful for a friend. She never really believed in them. She just always thought the world and everyone in it was out to screw you so why bother? People eventually let you down. Why go through the pain of all of that? Christine felt the same way. Faith and Christine were able to connect in ways that no one else could.  
They sat there all night talking, laughing, listening...Faith nor Christine weren't for bonding. But this was different. Much different. Faith didn't feel so cold and alone any more. And Christine felt as though she finally had someone. They both were hurt, dark, and lonely. They could now balance each other in their external as well as internal battles and demons.  
Faith asked Christine many questions about her life. Ones in which Christine thought she would never share. But did Faith know everything? They both had quite a lot to learn from each other. Both had their own personal secrets. It's hard for one person to trust someone. And if you were Faith or Christine...well...it took a hell of a lot for them to gain your trust.  
People feel like they have to test their boundaries sometimes with friends. How far the trust may go. How much you could trust them. Christine as well as Faith were starting in baby steps. But at lest they were doing it. And doing it with each other. Sometimes you've just got to take a chance and risk it. For the biggest risk of all...isn't taking any risks.  
  
TBC – I am still going through this fic, more will come once I got it so bare with me! Reviews are nice! This fic isn't the greatest, but oh well...what can you do? 


	2. Inner Demons

**Title:** Something New, Something Blue  
  
**Rating:** I'll just say R. this one will be a long one kids!  
  
**Disclaimer:** Everything Buffy belongs to Joss and ME. I used some quotes that are from the show and they are NOT mine. You know the drill. Bla Stuff: Christine, an original character, is actually based on me. The character is about my life mostly and everything that has happened to me except being a potential and being in the slayer world. But she isn't totally me. I just needed someone like her for this kind of fic, you will know what I mean if you read this. Eliza/Faith is my hero. I have gone through things similar to Faith and thought I could use myself as a friend to Faith. I don't know, it sounds stupid. You'll see. Oh and Willow and Kennedy aren't together either. Tara is gone and Wood and Giles never tried to kill Spike. Spike does have a soul. He also never even knew that one ring that can make vampires come into the sun light existed. So I guess it's a little AU too. Dedication is to Jason who has helped me through my hard times with my fics and for helping me with chapter 33, lol. Thanks! To Kim because she's too sweet. And always to Gina who inspired me to keep on writing.  
  
**Pairing:** Buffy/Faith eventually and Kennedy/Christine (OC). There is Faith/Christine implied also, nothing big at all, don't freak. Some Willow/Fred too.  
  
**Setting:** This is right before Willow comes back with Faith.  
  
Be gentle with feedback. Because Christine is sort of like me (based on me) and her life is like my life. I thought it would be interesting to do this kind of Fic.

Also, means mind talking/speaking.**Part Two: Inner demons**  
  
Christine was the youngest child in her family. She had the perfect older sister who was the upper dog and did what mom and dad liked. She was also ten years older then Christine. Christine also had an older brother who was 13 years older then her. He acted in LA and did a lot of extra work and backstage stuff for the soap, Passions as well as other various things.  
Besides her brother and sister she had two yorkies at home whom she missed deeply. You've got to love your pets! No matter what you do, your pet always loves you. That's why Christine missed them. They didn't judge her like everyone else did.  
Christine rarely talked about her parents. That was a touchy subject among other things. Christine and Faith fell into a settle friendship that was bound to build over time. That's how Kennedy found them the next morning. They were still sitting in the back talking. The young potential was disappointed when she woke up. She expected to see Christine there with her.  
She was a little jealous to find her there with Faith, having a good time. It didn't take long for all the other girls to wake up and attack the kitchen. Christine just said she was an early riser when Kennedy asked her why she was downstairs so early.  
Buffy rounded the girls up and took them out side to start training for the day. Buffy still hadn't talked to Faith. As everyone went outside, the brunette slayer hung back. Christine started to wait for her but Kennedy snuck up behind her and grabbed her sides. Christine let out a loud scream. It sounded more like a terrified scream then a startled one.  
Faith immediately ran to where she heard Christine scream and Kennedy turned Christine around feeling awful.  
"Shhhh, it's just me," Kennedy said worried. That shouldn't freak people out. People do it all the time. Christine looked into Kennedy's eyes and felt stupid.  
"I I I am sorry...I don't like being approached from behind like that..." Christine stuttered, memories flashing through her mind briefly, causing her to shiver. She felt foolish as the other potentials walked by staring at her. Faith came to a stop next to Christine having heard part of the conversation.  
"Chris, you all right?" she asked looking at her. Why would she freak out like that? Christine looked up at Faith and changed her emotions around. She was able to do that since she barley felt anything inside anyway.  
"It's cool. I just got startled really bad," Christine said trying to sound cool. Faith furrowed her brow knowing she was lying and Kennedy looked between the two. Christine looked over the brunette slayer's shoulder and saw Willow approach.  
They made eye contact and everything went slow. Willow walking down the steps with a mug in her hand. Then a flash of Christine being ganged up on behind her and dragged by her hair. Flash, Christine being hit in the back of the head sending her headfirst into the ground. Flash, Christine huddled in a corner on the floor being kicked repeatedly behind the head, neck, and back, crying. Flash, Christine being lifted into the air, by her neck, from behind as she struggled and kicked her feet frantically.  
As the flashes ended Willow felt ill. She dropped her mug and it slowly fell to the bottom step where is shattered. Then the slowness of the moment seemed to be lost and everything went black.  
  
When Willow came to, she was lying on the couch with a swarm of potentials, a very worried Buffy, and an annoyed Anya. Kennedy came by and gave her a glass of water.  
"Willow, are you ok?" Buffy asked after telling the potentials to go back outside and practice. Willow sat up a little and took a drink from her water trying to clear her head. So it was Christine's memories she was seeing. But why? And how?  
"Where's Christine?" Willow asked handing Buffy the water. The blonde looked at her friend.  
"I...uh...don't know," Buffy replied, "Probably out with the others...why?" Willow got up no longer feeling dizzy and walked past the blonde to the back door. Buffy followed close behind.  
"You ok?" Buffy asked. Willow turned to her.  
"I'm fine...I suppose you don't know where Faith is either do you?" the redhead asked as Kennedy walked up to the door.  
"Faith went to find Christine," Kennedy stated hearing their conversation. The potential wanted to go but Faith told her to say. After Willow collapsed, everyone rushed to her and during that time Christine ran off. Kennedy saw her at the last moment but was stopped by Faith. Willow nodded her head thinking. The young potential glanced at Buffy, seeing that the slayer was puzzled over Willow's behavior.  
"Are you sure you're ok Willow? Maybe you should lie back down," Kennedy suggested. Willow shook her head.  
"No that's ok. I'm fine. But I'm going to go up stairs for a little bit...and Buffy? Maybe you should talk to Faith when she returns," Willow said trying to make a point to Buffy. The redhead knew very well what the blonde was doing and didn't like it at all. After that Willow headed up stairs leaving the two girls a bit confused.  
  
After Willow collapsed, Christine ran out of the yard unnoticed, or so she thought. She ran through the streets and to the park trying to clear her mind. She finally reached a clearing where no one was around. She found a thick tree and slid down it into a sitting position.  
"Ok, get it together Christine. What are you doing? Quit being such a dumb ass," Christine mumbled to herself holding her fists to her head. "Making yourself into an idiot over there...good job. Like to screw anything else up?" Christine sighed, lifting her head a little. "Calm down now. It wasn't like anyone was going to attack you there..." Christine said to herself.  
They all think you're queer. You didn't have to freak out. You're a pansy ass like always. So useless you are.  
"Shut up," Christine said out loud.  
You're a real nut job, you know that?  
"S h u t u p," Christine said through clenched teeth shaking her head.  
You're such a child. So weak...  
"SHUT UP!" Christine yelled. "I'm not listening to you!" Christine clenched her fists digging her nails into her palms. "Ugh!" Christine then sighed and slumped down drawing one leg up picking at the grass. She just had to get away from the house and everyone. Many people made her nervous. And having The First be able to speak to her through her mind wasn't helping either. She didn't know why it was doing it to her.  
She was afraid of mentioning it to anyone. So she didn't. But after traveling with Giles she told him. It could have been no one else. But why her? She was no one in this battle. And she was starting to think she was getting too old to be called.  
Christine about had a heart attack when Faith came from behind her.  
"God! You're supposed to make noises when you're following someone or snooping or whatever you're doing. It's...like a rule," Christine stated a little startled and flustered. Faith laughed a little and sat beside Christine at the tree.  
"What's up?" Faith stated at the same time that Christine asked how Willow was doing.  
"How original Faith," Christine laughed throwing some grass at her thatshe just picked.  
"Hey, I'm new with the whole caring/bonding thing aight. Don't expect me to be no Martha Stewart...or Oprah or whatever," Faith said causing Christine to laugh.  
"You care Faith? I'm so touched," Christine mocked over dramatically, placing her hand on her forehead and the other on her heart.  
"Oh that's it," Faith said jumping on Christine and madly tickling her. The potential turned into a fit of giggles as Faith tickled her.  
  
"How's research going?" Willow asked entering the dinning room where Dawn was in the middle of books and papers with her laptop.  
"Slow and boring," Dawn replied looking up. Willow leaned up against the doorframe and smiled.  
"What?" Dawn asked noticing the witch's smile.  
"Nothing, you just remind me of me," Willow replied sighing.  
"Except I'm non nerdy right?" Dawn stated smiling.  
"Hey!" Willow protested as Dawn snorted and smiled. The phone rang and Willow went to answer it.  
"Hello?" Willow answered.  
"Good evening. I was told that you called," came Giles voice from the phone.  
"Yeah...we need to talk..."  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
Buffy walked around watching various potentials doing training. Anya, Xander, Kennedy, and even Andrew headed some groups on various things. Kennedy was the best-trained potential out of all of them and had last the longest. So Buffy had her do some training with the others.  
Willow was right. Buffy did need to speak with Faith. She had been avoiding the situation and Buffy knew that the redhead could tell. Willow told her that Faith really pulled through in LA. But she was short on the details. But Buffy did know that Faith almost died saving Angel. Buffy also knew that Faith could have broken out of jail any time she wanted to but didn't.  
"So you see, Caleb is like the Darth Vader of Star Wars," Andrew explained to the potentials. Andrew's job was to educate the potentials on any bad guy or magical mythical force there was and how to deal with them. Buffy laughed at the girl's facial expressions toward Andrew and shook her head.  
Buffy looked near the back where she saw movement. Faith and Christine were walking back talking and laughing. Christine must have said something sarcastic for Faith started to chase her then tackled her to the ground tickling her as Christine laughed uncontrollably.  
Faith laughed looking up and made eye contact with Buffy. Her face dropped a little and she immediately got off of Christine feeling ashamed.  
Buffy was smiling at the sight but felt bad when Faith looked at her. Buffy could tell that the brunette slayer was trying to watch the way she acted around the blonde.  
Christine looked up wondering why Faith's attitude changed so suddenly and saw Buffy. She too got up and brushed herself off. Christine was able to change subjects with Faith at the park avoiding the situation on what happened. So they were just talking about random things on their way back.  
Faith avoided eye contact with Buffy as she passed with Christine. "Hold up," Buffy said making Faith and Christine stop. Dread built up in Faith's chest. The two girls turned around. "You've got training to do Christine. Go join Kennedy," Buffy instructed.  
Faith let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Christine nodded and went over where Kennedy was.  
Faith started to walk away feeling that Buffy wouldn't want her there. Buffy noticed and grabbed her arm stopping her. "Faith...I..." Buffy started looking into the brunette's eyes. Buffy was surprised at what she saw in those brown eyes. The fire, that used to be there, was gone.  
"Nothing...never mind..." Buffy said letting go of her. Faith looked ather for a moment then sighed walking away. Buffy watched her go feeling bad. She should have said something but she was so lost for words after looking into Faith's eyes.  
  
Kennedy saw Christine approaching and smiled waving. "So what's up?" Christine asked coming to a stop next to Kennedy. The other potential was glad to see that Christine was doing all right.  
"Hand to hand combat," Kennedy replied.  
"Ok, let's sattle up then," Christine replied. Kennedy smiled as Christine joined the group.  
  
"Did you tell Buffy this?" Willow asked switching the phone to her other ear.  
"I tried but...I think she thought I was talking about Faith. Which I kind of was..." Giles replied.  
"She has been kind of stubborn lately. A lot has been going on. So do you think that's also why I am getting memories from her?" Willow asked sitting up on the counter as Faith entered.  
"I don't know. I don't think so. Maybe it's some kind of magic effect that The First maybe used to communicate with her. I still don't understand why The First would bother her in the first place..." Giles said puzzled.  
"This all probably fits together some how," Willow said thinking.  
"Maybe. I'll look into it. Has Dawn found anything?" Giles asked.  
"No not yet," Willow answered. "This is serious Giles. We can't have The First talking to a potential. You should have told me," Willow stated.  
"I'm sorry Willow. Buffy kind of shewed me away," Giles stated. Willow thought a moment.  
  
The day before....  
  
"Do be careful with this one Buffy. She's a bit different then the rest. She's strong but she has been through...much. We don't want the same thing..." Giles started. Buffy nodded cutting him off.  
"Yeah...I understand."

The Present

  
Giles tried to tell Buffy that Christine was different for The First had contact with her. But she also had been through things similar to Faith. Giles couldn't help thinking that if maybe they had treated Faith differently, things would have came out better.  
Christine was so similar to Faith and Giles didn't want the same things happening to Christine that happened with Faith.  
"I'll keep an eye on things here Giles. No sense causing a big deal if nothing major has happened. I'll speak with Christine and we'll see if there is anything we can do. We'll keep things up other here," Willow told Giles.  
"Yes, that seems to be a good plan. I'll call you if I find anything and you do the same with me?" Giles asked.  
"Of course," Willow answered.  
"Do be careful," Giles stated.  
"You too, bye," Willow said hanging up the phone. Faith stood in front of Willow at a loss. She heard the conversation just from what Willow was saying. What was going on?  
  
TBC...I am still formatting this story. No reviews so far :( Yeah, this isn't my best work. Oh well. More is coming though and it gets better, I promise.


	3. Ghosts of the Past

**Title:** Something New, Something Blue  
  
**Rating:** I'll just say R. this one will be a long one kids!  
  
**Disclaimer:** Everything Buffy belongs to Joss and ME. I used some quotes that are from the show and they are NOT mine. You know the drill. Bla Stuff: Christine, an original character, is actually based on me. The character is about my life mostly and everything that has happened to me except being a potential and being in the slayer world. But she isn't totally me. I just needed someone like her for this kind of fic, you will know what I mean if you read this. Eliza/Faith is my hero. I have gone through things similar to Faith and thought I could use myself as a friend to Faith. I don't know, it sounds stupid. You'll see. Oh and Willow and Kennedy aren't together either. Tara is gone and Wood and Giles never tried to kill Spike. Spike does have a soul. He also never even knew that one ring that can make vampires come into the sun light existed. So I guess it's a little AU too.

**Dedication** is to Jason who has helped me through my hard times with my fics and for helping me with chapter 33, lol. Thanks! To Kim because she's too sweet. And always to Gina who inspired me to keep on writing.  
  
**Pairing:** Buffy/Faith eventually and Kennedy/Christine (OC). There is Faith/Christine implied also, nothing big at all, don't freak. Some Willow/Fred too.  
  
**Setting:** This is right before Willow comes back with Faith.  
  
Be gentle with feedback. Because Christine is sort of like me (based on me) and her life is like my life. I thought it would be interesting to do this kind of Fic.

Also, means mind talking/speaking.  
  
Thank you to the two people that reviewed. Trust me, you guys made me very happy. More of Christine's past will be reveled in time...  
  
**PART 3: Ghosts of the past...  
**  
CHAPTER 6  
  
Buffy was impressed. Christine was very good. Buffy stood off to the side watching as Christine and Kennedy spared. Christine just delivered a drop sweep kick on Kennedy knocking her to the ground and then straddled her waist.  
"I win," Christine said smiling while holding Kennedy's wrists above her head. Kennedy looked up at her trying to ignore the heat that now rose from her lower body. She was a bit surprised that Christine could beat her. The moment was broken when Willow came out of the back door and called for Christine.  
Faith still sat on the counter waiting for the redhead to return. Willow didn't say anything to her about her phone conversation, but only went outside to the backyard and called for Christine.  
Willow watched as Christine rolled off of Kennedy and got up. Time slowed again as the potential made eye contact with the wicca as she walked to her.  
Step- Christine in the hospital holding her dying grandmothers hand,  
Step- Christine getting a letter jacket in high school,  
Step- Christine's arm broken in half, dangling as a bone jutted out of her skin,  
Christine felt weak all of a sudden. Like she was being drained. She wobbled a little bit but gained her posture again. She looked around her to see if anyone noticed. Upon looking back at Willow, the potential noticed how pale she turned. Whatever happened to Christine, she figured, happened to Willow as well.  
  
Buffy didn't know what was up but trusted that whatever Willow wanted was important. Kennedy watched a little bit as Christine left. One of the potentials snorted causing Kennedy to turn around.  
"What?" she asked looking at the girl who laughed.  
"Nothing..." the potential answered. Kennedy narrowed her eyes at the girl and turned back around seeing Christine wobble a bit.  
"Cough cough...whipped...cough," came from behind Kennedy. She whipped around.  
"What was that?" she asked the potential from before. The others knew this wasn't funny and looked at the brunette. The potential merely shook her head replying nothing again.  
"I think you said you wanted to do fifty push ups. Do them...now," Kennedy said sternly. The potential, losing her humor, lay on the ground and started her push ups. By the time Kennedy looked back up, Christine had already gone into the house.  
  
"WHAT!?" Christine exclaimed after Willow finished talking. They sat in the living room. Faith sat on the top part of the couch listening. Christine had asked for her to come.  
"You are seeing parts of my memories?!" Christine asked. She was confused.  
"I think it's because of The First. I believe that The First has some kind of magical field on you," Willow explained as Faith crossed her arms. Christine paled.  
"What do you mean?" Christine asked. The redhead sighed.  
"I don't know why but, The First is using some kind of magic to speak with you," Willow explained. Faith frowned.  
"Is there a spell to stop it?" Faith asked leaning forward.  
"I don't know. Maybe I can do a warding spell to repel The First," Willow stated thinking, "Christine...you should have told someone this. What has The First been saying to you?"  
Christine looked uncomfortable and wouldn't answer. Just then Buffy entered the house.  
"What's going on?" she asked walking into the living room. Christine looked at Faith who tried to give her an encouraging smile.  
  
Kennedy, Xander, Anya, and Andrew finally finished in the backyard for the day and headed inside. Kennedy and Xander walked into the living room where Willow and the others still were.  
"That's what Giles told me and that's what we were discussing. I think I can do a spell..." Willow was saying as she saw Kennedy and Xander. Xander lifted an eyebrow.  
"What's going on?" he asked folding his arms. Christine looked at Kennedy.  
"Kennedy! I've been wanting to talk with you," Christine boosted with fake emotion while jumping up and dragging Kennedy from the room.  
"Christine!" came Willows call.  
Meanwhile, Faith was growing more uncomfortable being in the same room as the blonde haired slayer. Buffy, for her part, kept stealing small glances at the other dark slayer. The blonde couldn't help but finally notice that Faith had changed. The way she moved, acted, and everything else seemed to be different. Willow sighed getting up.  
"I'm going to look for a spell...Faith?" Willow questioned bringing the younger slayer back to reality.  
"Yeah?" Faith answered.  
"You're the only one that Christine is close with...try to talk with her and find out what The First has been saying to her. This is a matter that can't be taken lightly...remember what happened last time?" Willow explained trailing off. She glanced at Buffy. "You should fill Xander and Anya in. I'll be with Dawn if you guys need me. We need to keep an eye on Christine..."  
  
"What was that about?" Kennedy asked when Christine drug her to the backyard. The potential hesitated.  
"I just had to get out of there..." Christine explained becoming uncomfortable. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to be with Kennedy. The girl made Christine nervous...because she was attracted to her.  
Kennedy decided to let the subject go. It was obvious that Christine didn't want to talk about it. They both sat by the garden in silence looking up into the sky. Christine felt so alone. She always had. That's why she was glad to finally have met Faith. But it still wasn't the same.  
Things were happening to Christine that scared her. Things in which Faith could relate to but others in which she couldn't. Christine was always alone. And it saddened her. Christine looked over at the potential next to her and gazed at her. She was so beautiful and Christine felt that she didn't even deserve to be next to her let alone be with her.  
Kennedy felt Christine's eyes on her and turned to look at her. They just gazed at one another in silence trying to understand the other. Christine reached out and grasped Kennedy's hand sliding her thumb over the girl's knuckles lightly. Butterflies rose in her stomach.  
Something just pulled Christine to Kennedy. She had the sudden need to touch her...kiss her. Christine started to lean in a little, gazing into Kennedy's eyes.  
"Yo Chris!" came Faith's voice from the back door as Faith approached it. Christine let go of Kennedy's hand moved away from her. Kennedy came out of her daze as Faith opened the back door.  
"I need to talk with ya," Faith said looking at Christine then at Kennedy. What were they doing before she came out there?  
Christine got up, avoiding Kennedy's gaze. What was she doing?! She almost kissed her! Christine knew that she couldn't and shouldn't get close to the other potential. She would only screw up and lose her anyway like everyone else.  
  
Willow flipped through the pages of her spell book. The whole thing was rather odd to the redhead. The images she saw, The First talking to Christine, Christine avoiding the subject, among other things. It all just seemed so weird. And why would The First choose Christine of all people to talk to?  
  
Christine and Faith walked through the kitchen on their way to the living room when Faith stopped dead. "Faith? What is it?" Christine asked as Faith stared straight foreword. Buffy came around the corner and saw a woman she never saw before standing in her living room.  
"Faith?" Christine asked again as Faith stepped forward in a trance towards the woman. That's when Buffy saw Faith and then Christine, who was moving in behind the brunette, trying to get her attention.  
"Mom?" Faith whispered stopping. The women gave a cruel smile.  
"Hi there Faithy...miss me?" the woman asked shrugging her shoulders. Faith looked about ready to cry.  
"You're not real...you're dead," Faith stated taking a step back.  
"Oh really now? Oh that's right, you watched me die didn't you?" the woman said smiling folding her hands behind her back.  
"Shut up," Faith whispered.  
"And you watched as he beat me to death...see..." the women stated. Then bruises, gashes, cuts, and fractures appeared on the women's beautiful face, as well as the rest of her body, turning her into a monster.  
"Oh!" Buffy gasped as more injuries appeared. Christine just held still.  
"Stop it," Faith said through clenched teeth closing her eyes.  
"That's right. You're useless just as always. Standing by watching people die...or killing them," the women stated then morphing into Allen Finch.  
"Why? Why do you do this?" Allen asked, blood appearing from his chest and also trickling down his mouth. Faith stumbled backwards into Christine, who caught her.  
"Don't listen to it Faith. It's The First messing with you," Christine whispered to the brunette slayer. Allen snickered turning into Angel. Buffy gasped.  
"Kill me...Kill me..." Angel stated in a whining voice trying to mimic Faith. He walked a few steps then stopped. "Isn't that what you wanted? Isn't that what you begged me to do? Kill me...ha ha ha haaaaa. What a joke you are! I mean, you couldn't even get Buffy to kill you and you tried so hard at that," Angel stated snickering. Buffy looked at Faith who ignored her.  
"Shut up!" she yelled as tears threatened to spill. Christine was growing angry. She couldn't have The First hurting Faith like that. Christine moved to get around Faith to The First but Faith stopped her.  
"Oh you'll see death soon. I promise you that...weather you have the guts to do it yourself or not," Angel/The First said before disappearing. Buffy was shocked and couldn't speak. Faith looked as though she was about to cry or throw up. The brunette slayer pushed Christine away not saying a word and walked to the stairs where Buffy was at.  
Faith didn't look at her. She couldn't. "Faith..." Buffy started but Faith continued up stairs, pausing for a moment, not looking back at her.  
"Don't..." Faith merely stated then started walking again and went up stairs closing the door behind her. Buffy stood at the bottom and looked up at the closed door feeling horrible. Did what she just saw...was it real? Was it true?  
"Leave her alone," Christine stated lightly from behind her. Buffy just merely looked at her as Christine began to walk away. Then Christine stopped hesitating. "You've already done enough to her..." she said looking sideways. Then she continued disappearing around the corner.  
What did she mean? Buffy couldn't help but wonder...  
  
CHAPTER 7  
  
Christine sighed as she walked out of the bathroom. The day had been a long one. Faith had locked herself in Dawn's bedroom and Willow was neck deep in research with Dawn right beside her. Buffy closed herself off from everyone leaving the house after the whole Faith incident with The First.  
Christine spent the rest of the day in front of Dawn's door trying to get Faith to let her in. She finally got up to get ready for bed. She had lost her appetite and didn't want dinner at all. She was just going to skip it. She had ignored every person who went by her upstairs. She was ready to sleep in front for the door if she had to. She just wanted Faith to know that she cared.  
Christine nearly collided with Kennedy as she went to enter Willow's room to grab a pillow. "I...uh...sorry..." Christine mumbled avoiding Kennedy's eyes as she moved around her.  
"Christine," Kennedy sighed noticing the change in her from earlier. She was afraid of this. It was obvious that the two cared for each other. Christine ignored Kennedy and walked to the bed reaching for the pillow.  
"Christine," Kennedy tried again stepping closer and reaching out to the other girl, placing her hand on Christine's waist. Christine sighed grabbing the pillow in both hands as Kennedy wrapped her arms around Christine's waist. Her breath trickled down Christine's neck causing her to close her eyes at the sensation.  
Kennedy pressed herself against the other girl as she removed the pillow from Christine's hands, entwining their fingers together and placing them on Christine's stomach. Christine sighed again as Kennedy placed a kiss on her shoulder causing her to turn around.  
"Kennedy...I..." Christine barley whispered as she looked at Kennedy's full lips that were not to far from her own.  
"Shhhh," Kennedy interjected as she leant foreword capturing Christine's lips with her own. The kiss started out slow and gentle as Kennedy ran her finger tips down Christine's back. Christine tangled her hands in Kennedy's hair pulling her closer and deepening the kiss.  
Kennedy ran her tongue along the bottom of the other girl's lips wanting access. Christine opened her mouth and Kennedy's tongue slipped in claiming her as her own. Christine felt tingles everywhere as her knees hit the bed causing her to fall backward with Kennedy on top of her.  
_Ha ha ha haaaaaa. I wouldn't do that. She'll hurt you like the others. You can't get close. She'll see you for what you really are and leave you. You're nothing and will never be hapy..._ The First's voice rang in her head haunting her, sending her back to the world.  
Christine pushed Kennedy off of her. "I I I'm sorry...I can't do this..." Christine stuttered getting up and turning from Kennedy heading to the door.  
"Christine....wait," came Kennedy's plea who was a bit shocked from Christine's sudden change. Christine ignored her and went to Buffy's room, which was open. Kennedy kept calling to her but she ignored her closing the door before Kennedy could get to her and locked it.  
  
Both girls stayed in the rooms till dinner time refusing to come out. Buffy showed up just as dinner was about to be served. "Where have you been?" Willow asked as she saw Buffy enter the kitchen.  
"Oh, just checking out local places seeing if there was any new information," Buffy replied some what telling the truth.  
"Find anything?" Willow asked walking to the sink.  
"No, nothing new," Buffy replied glancing into the back yard to see if Faith was out there.  
"Faith has been in Dawn's room all day," Willow answered for her noticing Buffy glance out back. The blonde slayer merely nodded and walked into the living room with out saying another word. Willow sighed heavily. 

TBC...I am still reformatting, and the reviews actually pushed me to reformat faster to get it up, so thanks guys. this isn't my best work, but oh well, thanks for the input!


	4. Prophecy in the Text

**Title:** Something New, Something Blue  
  
**Rating:** I'll just say R. this one will be a long one kids!  
  
**Disclaimer:** Everything Buffy belongs to Joss and ME. I used some quotes that are from the show and they are NOT mine. You know the drill. Bla Stuff: Christine, an original character, is actually based on me. The character is about my life mostly and everything that has happened to me except being a potential and being in the slayer world. But she isn't totally me. I just needed someone like her for this kind of fic, you will know what I mean if you read this. Eliza/Faith is my hero. I have gone through things similar to Faith and thought I could use myself as a friend to Faith. I don't know, it sounds stupid. You'll see. Oh and Willow and Kennedy aren't together either. Tara is gone and Wood and Giles never tried to kill Spike. Spike does have a soul. He also never even knew that one ring that can make vampires come into the sun light existed. So I guess it's a little AU too. Dedication: to Jason who has helped me through my hard times with my fics and for helping me with chapter 33, lol. Thanks! To Kim because she's too sweet. And always to Gina who inspired me to keep on writing.  
  
**Pairing:** Buffy/Faith eventually and Kennedy/Christine (OC). There is Faith/Christine implied also, nothing big at all, don't freak. Some Willow/Fred too.  
  
**Setting:** This is right before Willow comes back with Faith.  
  
Be gentle with feedback. Because Christine is sort of like me (based on me) and her life is like my life. I thought it would be interesting to do this kind of Fic.  
  
Thanks again to the 2 readers that have been feed backing me. I appreciate it a lot, so thanks!  
  
Ok, this chapter has a touch of Faith/Christine (OC) in it, wanted to forewarn you. But don't flip, it's nothing major and don't worry or dwell on it. Remember that this fic ends up being a Buffy/Faith and Kennedy/Christine (OC). I just needed to write this part in for the storyline. You will see later...  
  
**PART 4: Prophecy in the Text...**  
  
CHAPTER 8  
  
Faith was spread out on Dawn's bed with her hands behind her head staring up at the ceiling. She knew Christine had been outside her door most of the time. She just had to be alone to think for a while. The dark slayer just felt so alone at the moment. The brunette sighed sitting up, her stomach rumbling, telling her that she was hungry.  
The younger slayer got up and walked to the door, stepping out into the hall way. She nearly collided with Christine, who just stepped out of the bathroom. Faith noticed that the potential's eyes were blood shot from crying. Christine actually tried to avoid her but was stopped as the brunette slayer placed her hand on the potential's shoulder, stopping her.  
Christine turned slowly, facing Faith, and made eye contact with her. Everything the potential had been feeling, hiding, and suffering over for the past 19 years of her life, showed through her eyes in that one moment. Christine's eyes teared up looking into the older girl's eyes. Christine was tired. She was so tired of fighting everyday. And she felt as though she was about to break. Her walls that she had put up for most of her life were crashing down.  
Faith gathered Christine in her arms, her heart breaking for the girl. She understood her pain and didn't want the girl to feel so sad and alone. The potential needed someone, and the brunette knew it. Christine had buried her face in the crook of Faith's neck sobbing lightly over everything that had happened in the past 19 years; her past, the horrors, things with Kennedy, The First, her parents...everything.  
Faith stroked her hair and held the potential close, comforting someone in her own arms for one of the first times in her life. After a while, Christine lifted her head looking into her friend's eyes. Faith gave her a half smile, wiping away some of her tears with her thumb. Christine didn't know how it happened but as the brunette slayer leaned in to wipe the potential's tears away, Christine leaned into her, placing her lips over Faith's, capturing them with her own. They softly kissed for only a moment, Faith being gentle, something that she never did, understanding that Christine just needed someone right now.  
The potential rested her forehead against Faith's and sighed. The brunette slayer lightly planted a kiss on Christine's forehead and stroked her cheek lightly. "Thank you," the potential whispered lightly. Faith smiled and nodded.  
"I'm here for you, Ok? Don't you forget that. I kind of know what you're going through...you're not alone," Faith said looking into the other girl's eyes. The potential smiled lightly grasping the brunette's hand and lightly squeezing it.  
"Me too Faith. I know you are having a hard time as well. Don't push me away...you can trust me too. I want to be there for you if you will let me," Christine pleaded. The dark slayer lightly smiled.  
Faith then remembered what Buffy said to her, years ago, in her hotel room. How Buffy said she could trust her after hiding Angel, and the whole thing with Post. Christine noticed the now sad expression on Faith's face. She was going to say something but caught movement out of the corner of her eye.  
Kennedy stood staring at Christine and Faith and how intimate they looked at the moment. Jealousy, hurt, and anger rose within her. Kennedy hung her head looking away from Christine and headed down the stairs, not wishing to see anything more.  
  
Christine and Faith were the last ones to arrive to dinner. Some of the potentials had already finished. Willow had an old text of the sacred scriptures in front of her as she ate. Buffy sat silently next to her and watched as Faith and Christine came into the room. Kennedy, who was seated on the other side of Willow, got up and left as the two entered.  
Christine sighed heavily watching her go with a heavy heart. But she was too mentally exhausted to follow or do anything about it. The potential and brunette sat down at the table, looking 20 years older then what they really were. They were both tired from the emotional day they had had. With their walls both back into place, but not from each other, they quietly began to eat. Buffy cleared her throat.  
"Now, that we are all here," Buffy said glancing at Faith and Christine, "I want to discuss what we are going to be doing. We don't know what The First may be up to next. I went out earlier and found where the bringers go to. Caleb is there and seems to be organizing an attack of some kind. I say we surprise them and beat them to it," Buffy stated as the other potentials sighed and dropped their forks losing their appetites. They were tired and Buffy had been running them raged.  
"What? We are the good guys here. I am tired of being beaten by The First and the bringers. We need to form a plan and Get them first. We need to find out what they are up to. I am tired of all of us dying one by one. I say we end that now. No more death. We are stronger then that..." Buffy was saying as people were half listening to her.  
"Just like last time..." Faith mumbled pushing her plate away from her.  
"Excuse me?" Buffy asked hearing the other slayer. Faith looked up at her like a deer caught in head lights.  
"N-nothing B...it's just that...you've been running these kids really hard lately...don't they deserve a break?" Faith stated looking at her hands. Buffy was steaming.  
"Faith, we don't have time to be sitting around doing nothing! We could all..." Buffy started. Christine then suddenly threw her fork to the side, hitting the wall with such force that it was now sticking out to the side.  
"ENOUGH!" she yelled as everyone stopped and looked at her. "Incase if you haven't noticed, Faith is a slayer too. You're not the only one here Buffy..." Christine started.  
"Excuse me but you haven't been a slayer..." Buffy began to retort hotly.  
"Shut up Buffy," Christine sneered shutting the other slayer up with shock. Everyone stopped what they were doing and were now watching and listening to the scene unfolding in front of them.  
"No Buffy, I am not a slayer. And thank God too. I would want to kill myself more now then I already do. I wouldn't want to be here, like Faith, having you step all over me and treating me like shit. Your right, I am not a slayer. I know that you have been through hell Buffy, but guess what, so have I. I bet there are a lot of people here who have suffered in their own ways. I have been through and seen things that would give you nightmares. Just as I bet you have been through things and have seen things as well. I saw Faith's life in my dreams Buffy...I don't know how or why but for some odd reason it happened and I was able to. And you have no idea how she felt and what she had been through back then. And you didn't care. You have no idea how much you have hurt her. Yes Buffy, we know you are the big mighty goody good slayer. And it isn't your fault you are like that, but you aren't the only one here god damn it! I am tired of you treating some of us like we haven't been through anything. I am tired Buffy. We all are. We have been pushing ourselves for you day in and day out and you don't care. We do our best for you and you don't notice, wanting to go on to bigger and better things. I am sorry for calling you out on this but enough is enough. We need to fight as a team...but you're making me, as well as some of the others, want to fight on their own...and that can get us killed. I understand how worried you are and how you want to get into the battle and be organized and prepared...but we are human Buffy. We aren't slayers. That's right, we are not slayers like you...but maybe...maybe you should start listening to others...other then yourself..." Christine finished getting up and leaving the table. Everyone watched her go in silence. Faith got up after Christine left and looked at Buffy briefly before following the potential.  
No one said a word as the two girls left. Eventually, all the other potentials got up and left the table as well, not saying anything. Willow observed the whole thing. She did agree with what Christine had said. Dawn passed her sister and hugged her, silently smiling.  
"I'm going to bed Willow, let me know if you find anything," Dawn stated leaving the room. Buffy sat in silence the whole time thinking about what Christine had said. She was right, she had been running the potentials ragged. Willow looked at her best friend who had changed in many ways in the past 8 years.  
Buffy took a deep breath and sighed resting her head in the table. "Am I that hard on them Will?" Buffy asked looking over at her best friend. The redhead sighed, placing her elbows on the table.  
  
Kennedy stood, leaning against the back door. She had heard everything that Christine had said. She was right, Buffy needed to slow down. Kennedy sighed thinking back to how she saw Christine and Faith earlier. Then she remembered kissing Christine and how good it felt. Kennedy ran her fingertips across her lips, remember the sensation it gave her.  
She saw Faith follow Christine, hoping to find the other girl. Kennedy wanted to be that person. She wanted to be the person that Christine ran to. She wanted to be that person that held her when she cried, to kiss her tears away, to be there for her. Kennedy sighed again kicking a stone across the backyard.  
Why was Christine pushing her away so much? And why go to Faith of all people? Was there something going on between the two? The brunette shook her head, casting the thoughts away. She was going to wait till Christine got back so she could see if she was ok. Plus she wanted to talk to her.  
  
CHAPTER 9  
  
Christine walked with her hands in her pockets down the street hearing Faith's thudding footsteps behind her. She knew she would come. "I can't believe you just did that. That took some balls girl...hey...slow down," Faith said catching up with her.  
"I'm sorry Faith, but I didn't like the way she was treating you..." Christine was saying. Faith stopped her.  
"Thank you Christine, for what you did back there, and for everyone...but I should have stood up to her..." Faith said looking off to the side for a moment. The potential smiled looking at her friend.  
"You know, you're kind of cute when you think deep," Christine said laughing.  
"You want to tell Buffy that?" Faith replied following in step with her. The potential shook her head. Faith, changing her mind, then jumped in front of her, walking backwards as Christine walked.  
The potential looked at her feet as they walked, avoiding Faith's stare. She knew very well that the other girl could read her like a book and was afraid of what she would see.  
  
As Willow was about to talk to Buffy, something caught her eye in the text. "Hey! I think I found something?!" the redhead announced excitedly. That grabbed the older slayer's attention, even though she still felt heavy hearted.  
Willow had found a prophecy from the old scriptures. She began to read it out loud. "Two, born and raised in darkness, shall come together as one bringing balance to The First. They shall have solid force against the evil of The First and become connected in light. Death shall come to one, scorning the other, and light will be spilled through the world by a sorceress stronger than magic itself..." Willow read. She then looked up at Buffy.  
"I can't read the rest...The page is scorched," Willow said looking back at the text rereading it. Buffy thought for a moment.  
"Two born and raised in darkness...what the hell does that mean..."  
  
"Chris, look at me," Faith said stopping causing the other girl to stop. The potential sighed then looked into Faith's eyes. The brunette slayer could see all the pain and loneliness through the other girl's eyes and it hurt her.  
"Tell me Christine...Tell me your story..." Faith lightly asked as gently as she could. The other girl's eyes began to water as tears began to roll down her cheeks. She quickly looked away feeling ashamed that she was acting like this. That she was being weak.  
"No Chris, it's ok. Don't feel ashamed in front of me..." Faith said placing her hands on Christine's face, wiping her tears away.  
"Touching really," said a voice out of no where. Christine and Faith turned to the source of the voice and the potential gasped in surprised. Her very own face stared back at her.  
"You aren't going to tell her are you?" Christine's double asked.  
"Leave her alone," Faith demanded stepping in front of Christine, fanning her arms out to the sides, protecting her. The First just merely laughed.  
"I'm warning you. You don't want to get in my way," The First merely said getting up in the brunette slayer's face. Faith felt odd talking to The First in the form of Christine herself.  
"What are you going to do? Hit me out of the way?" Faith sneered, knowing that The First couldn't solidly touch anything.  
"Actually...yes," it replied harshly bringing it's whole arm foreword, striking Faith, sending her clear across the street towards the park. Faith collided against a tree falling to the ground.  
"FAITH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Christine screamed watching Faith's body slump to the ground. She turned to The First frightened. "You Y-you can't...aren't..." Christine stuttered, trying to back away a little as The First came near.  
"To be able to touch you?" it finished for her. Christine tried to move around The First, but was shoved backward to the ground ten feet away. "Well it seems I'm at an exception for you two," The First answered sneering.  
Christine began to walk backwards on her hands and feet trying to escape The First. "What were you thinking? Opening up to that worthless slut," The First shouted turning and pointing to Faith. A surge of rage went through the potential sending her to her feet.  
"Don't call her that, you..." Christine shouted aiming a punch to her double's face. The First turned catching Christine's punch in its hand.  
"I wouldn't do that...Now," The First said crushing Christine's fist in its hand. Christine let out a blood crushing scream. "Let's take a trip through our head...shall we?" And with that, The First brought back Christine's fist to its body thrusting out the hardest punch it could deliver, sending Christine back thirty feet head first into a tree.  
  
TBC. Yup, still reformatting. I am trying to move it along though. I had to rewrite some things, so just bare with me. This fic isn't my best, but it is good to know someone is reading it. Makes me want to work more on it and get it out there, so thanks for reading. More to be up soon! 


	5. Witnessing Memories

**Title:** Something New, Something Blue  
  
**Rating:** I'll just say R. this one will be a long one kids!  
  
**Disclaimer:** Everything Buffy belongs to Joss and ME. I used some quotes that are from the show and they are NOT mine. You know the drill. Bla Stuff: Christine, an original character, is actually based on me. The character is about my life mostly and everything that has happened to me except being a potential and being in the slayer world. But she isn't totally me. I just needed someone like her for this kind of fic, you will know what I mean if you read this. Eliza/Faith is my hero. I have gone through things similar to Faith and thought I could use myself as a friend to Faith. I don't know, it sounds stupid. You'll see. Oh and Willow and Kennedy aren't together either. Tara is gone and Wood and Giles never tried to kill Spike. Spike does have a soul. He also never even knew that one ring that can make vampires come into the sun light existed. So I guess it's a little AU too. Dedication is to Jason who has helped me through my hard times with my fics and for helping me with chapter 33, lol. Thanks! To Kim because she's too sweet. And always to Gina who inspired me to keep on writing.  
  
**Pairing:** Buffy/Faith eventually and Kennedy/Christine (OC). There is Faith/Christine implied also, nothing big at all, don't freak. Some Willow/Fred too.  
  
**Setting:** This is right before Willow comes back with Faith.  
  
Be gentle with feedback. Because Christine is sort of like me (based on me) and her life is like my life. I thought it would be interesting to do this kind of Fic.  
  
**WARNING:** This part is VERY dark. Most of this I never shared with anyone. It is very descriptive about Faith's and Christine's (my) lives... involves self mutilation, attempted suicide and even rape. It's descriptive...sorry.  
  
****

**Part 5: Witnessing Memories...**

CHAPTER 10  
  
Kennedy suddenly sat up where she was seated. She had heard a scream...and she knew that voice. "CHRISTINE!!!" Kennedy yelled sprinting off the coach running to the front door. Willow and Buffy, having heard Kennedy, came into the front hallway to see what the matter was.  
"What the..." Willow started as she saw Kennedy throw open the front door and sprint out. Buffy looked at her best friend then back to where the potential had gone. The blonde then started sprinting after her.  
  
Faith opened her eyes shaking her head. "Where am I?" she asked out loud. The brunette slayer was laying in a hall way at some school. That much was obvious. She then heard footsteps.  
Right then, Faith saw a younger version of Christine running down the hall and ducking in the girl's bathroom. Faith, totally confused followed Christine, slipping through the rest of the door that was opened.  
"Christine?" Faith asked, seeing the younger girl looking at herself in the mirror. Christine didn't turn around.  
"She can't hear you," Came a voice behind the brunette slayer. Faith slowly turned around seeing The First in the form of Christine again. "Don't worry. I can't touch you here."  
"What have you done?" Faith asked angry. She didn't understand where she was and what she was seeing.  
"You're in her head...seeing her memories," The First concluded.  
  
Kennedy ran down the street keeping her eyes opened. She heard Buffy shouting and catching up to her behind her but she didn't care. Christine was in trouble. Kennedy then saw the crumpled form of Faith in front of a tree, blood seeping from cut on her head.  
Buffy had caught up to the potential. "Over there," Kennedy announced before the slayer could say anything and pointed towards Faith. Buffy's heart fell, a lump forming in her throat as she quickly ran over to her fallen sister slayer. Kennedy looked around. "CHRISTINE?" she shouted looking left and right.  
Kennedy then caught something in the corner of her eye. "CHRISTINE!" The potential yelled, running to the fallen body that lay partly crushed by a tree.  
  
Faith studied Christine carefully. She looked to be a sophomore or junior in high school. The First did this to them, the brunette knew it...but why? And why bother them so much? Why go through all the trouble? When Faith turned around to check behind her, The First was gone, and she turned back around.  
The brunette slayer watched, a little confused on what was going on, as the younger version of Christine locked the bathroom door, creeping into one of the stalls and sitting on the ground. She then rummaged through her purse, that she had set besides her, and pulled out a small pocket knife.  
"Christine...no..." Faith whispered figuring out what Christine was about to do. Flipping the blade up, the younger version of Christine brought the blade to her wrist slicing it over and over, splattering blood on the floor. Faith looked away in pain.  
  
Kennedy and Buffy ran into the house, both carrying one of the girls. Faith in Buffy's arms and Christine's in Kennedy's. "My Goddess, what happened?" Willow asked seeing the two bodies.  
"I thought I heard Christine scream, so I went out side...Willow please do something," Kennedy pleaded, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. The potential was scared for Christine and her well being. Her body jerked every now and then in her arms. Willow took in the look of Kennedy's face and looked at Buffy. The blonde looked down at the dark slayer in her arms and carefully carried her to one of the couches in the living room. The older slayer smoothed the hair away from the younger girl's face.  
"Put Christine on the other couch Kennedy and we will see what we can do, ok?" The redhead instructed. Kennedy gently carried the motionless body in her arms to the opposite couch laying the potential down.  
  
Faith noticed she was somewhere else now. Plain walls, pastel bed covering. Looking around, the brunette noticed Christine in the corner of the room sitting on the ground huddled all up with her arms around her knees.  
"Make it stop," Christine said somehow looking Faith in the eye. The brunette slayer was surprised and disturbed. She carefully walked over to the younger potential, crouching down next to her.  
"Can you see me?" she asked looking at the girl.  
"Yeah...not totally but you are there...what's going on...I'm reliving my worst memories..." Christine stated. Faith could tell that the potential was confused and scared. The brunette could relate. Sometimes your inner demons are far worse then anything ever imaginable.  
"The First is behind this. But The First said that you weren't supposed to hear or see me...I'm not really sure Chris...There's something that's not right about all of this," Faith stated.  
"No shit," Christine mumbled starting to shake.  
"What's wrong?" Faith asked.  
"It's about to happen," Christine answered.  
"What is?" Faith answered confused. Then you could hear screaming. Screaming of complete utter horror. Christine covered her ears shutting her eyes really tight as she began to rock back and foreword.  
"Where are we?" Faith asked, shouting in Christine's ear, shaking her. The potential opened her eyes and looked at Faith. She didn't want to tell her but had to. She opened her mouth to answer but no words came out. She tried again.  
"A mental hospital..."  
  
Willow came back into the living room with an old book. "This one spell should help us see what happened so we can help them," Willow stated, setting the book down.  
"What?" Kennedy asked harshly. Buffy sighed and placed a hand on the potential's shoulder.  
"I know you care about Christine and that you are really worried but just trust her. She knows what she is doing," Buffy said trying o comfort her.  
Buffy then turned to her best friend. "Ok Willow, what exactly is going on?" She asked. The redhead sighed and rubbed her face.  
"Someone had to of attacked them. But they both seem to be in a coma like state," Willow explained. Buffy grimaced looking at the other slayer. Faith had her share of comas and didn't need another one. Guilt came over the older slayer as she knelt beside the younger slayer. Christine was right; she needed to treat Faith better. Things were just so complicated when it came to Faith.  
"So there is no telling when they will wake up. I mean, I am not talking they would be out for months but it very well could be a couple days...I don't know. But it looks like they were also affected by magic of some kind. Look," Willow said pointing over towards Christine. The potential started to shake her head violently.  
"They are reacting to something in their minds. A magic mind field of some kind. Maybe something The First had someone do to them. I don't know. So this spell will help us see what happened so we can better help them..." Willow explained.  
  
"What?" came Faith's voice jarring Christine. "I I I I ...don't want you to see this...Faith...help me," Christine pleaded as tears formed in her eyes. As the shaking potential reached out her hand towards Faith, a stream of flashes went through the brunette slayer.  
A man choking a child version of Christine, Nurses injecting her with liquids, a man pinning a young Christine down unbuckling his belt...  
Faith shook her head. She then realized all the images she saw were from Christine's life. "My God...What have people done to you..."  
  
Willow, Buffy, and Kennedy sat in a triangle in-between Faith and Christine. "I've never done a spell like this before..." Willow said looking up form the book in front of her.  
"Well hurry up..." Kennedy grumbled. Buffy looked over at the agitated brunette a little shocked.  
"Kennedy!" Buffy scolded.  
"Buffy, don't worry about it. Let's get this done," Willow answered for Kennedy, looking at the potential a little irked.  
  
"Christine," Faith called out her name.  
"Faith?! I I can't see you! Where did you go!? Please don't leave me here alone!!" Christine yelled panicked. The young potential couldn't see the brunette slayer anymore. Faith still knelt right next to her but as Christine got up, she walked right through her.  
"Faith? FAITH!?!" Christine yelled. Tears rolled down her face as she looked around, what she saw as, an empty room. Meanwhile, Faith tried to get Christine's attention not succeeding what so ever. Something really weird was going on.  
  
Buffy, Willow, and Kennedy chanted the remaining words of the spell. A sudden flash of blinding light came from both girls on the couch blinding the three other people in the room.  
The three girls then appeared in some room where a younger Christine sat in a huddled ball in the corner. Willow looked around as Kennedy ran towards Christine, only to go through her.  
"Something's wrong," the redhead stated. Buffy then noticed Faith, who was crouched down next to Christine.  
"Where are we?" Faith asked the young potential. Willow, Kennedy, and Buffy froze where they were at.  
"A mental hospital..." Christine replied. Then things went fast forwarding showing all three girls the conversation between Faith and Christine. Then things went in slow motion. A horrible haunting laugh rippled through the air causing all 5 girls to look, noticing each other.  
The First stood at the doorway in the form of Christine. "Now you all get to witness hell..." The First stated with an evil smirk. No one had time to move, act, nothing. All at once, memories of Christine as well as Faith rushed through everyone like they were physically there. The magic force of it was so strong; it threw Willow out of the magic conscience window almost immediately.  
Willow willed herself to be free from both girls' minds knowing that the spell was tampered with. This was The First's doing. And if Willow didn't hurry and do something fast...Buffy, Kennedy, Faith, and Christine were going to be trapped in the magic conscience plain for a very long time...causing damaging affects on their minds as well as bodies.  
Willow was convinced that The First somehow knew she was going to do this and that some how this was all a part of some kind of twisted plan.  
  
Kennedy knew she was witnessing Christine's memories right now. She had somehow got separated from the others. Memories upon memories good and bad, Kennedy witnessed.  
A guy about in his 20s had Christine pinned under him. "No! Stop it!" Christine screamed. A rage went through Kennedy and she charged at the man.  
  
"GET OFF OF HER YOU BASTARED!!!" She yelled flying through the air only to go through them.  
  
Buffy recognized where she was. She was on the roof top where she stabbed Faith. She knew she was seeing the dark slayer's memories. The scene unfolded before her and she was helpless and left to only watch the scene she knew all too well.  
_FLASH_  
Buffy was now in Faith's motel room seeing Faith look out the window with blood on her hands.  
"She never comes...Why do I care? She never cares any way. She probably wouldn't notice if I died one day," Faith stated sadly to herself looking away from the window. Buffy's heart torn in two. She knew Faith was referring to her.  
Flash upon flash of memories Buffy witnessed. She knew she shouldn't be seeing these personal memories belonging to the two girls. And Buffy was frightened on when it would all end...for she had no idea where Willow or Kennedy was.  
  
Willow knew that Buffy and Kennedy were pulled into the madness that The First was putting Christine and Faith through. She quickly threw ingredients to the spell she was working on on the floor wanting to get Kennedy and Buffy out of there as soon as possible.  
  
Faith was reliving her worst moments. That and going between Christine's memories. Every now and then their conscience would become one and Faith could hear Christine crying trying as hard as she could to hold onto Faith so she wouldn't be alone in her own head again.  
What concerned Faith was that she swore she saw Willow, Buffy, and Kennedy near the beginning of this mess. If that was true...then Buffy could be in her head right now...seeing things...things that the older blonde was never meant to see.  
  
Buffy recognized that she was in prison where Faith was at. The walls were plain brick except one picture above Faith's cot. The brunette slayer was laying upon it, looking into nothingness. As Buffy got closer, she realized that the picture was of her. A picture that she noticed was missing from her house.  
Why would Faith have a picture of her in the prison?  
_FLASH_, Buffy saw Faith being beaten up by other prisoners. The only thing she heard coming from the dark slayer, who did nothing to stop the others from hurting her, was "I am doing this for you, B. I deserve this."  
  
Willow chanted the last few sentences to the spell and the same blinding light came, causing the witch to fall over blind. When she opened her eyes she saw Buffy and Kennedy lying on the ground slowly opening their eyes.  
Tears started to form in Kennedy's eyes as she remembered all that she had seen from Faith and Christine. "What...Why..." Kennedy voiced barley saying the words.  
Buffy crawled over to where the dark slayer lay, still in her nightmare. Willow noticed that Buffy was crying as she gathered the younger slayer into her arms saying, "I am sorry Faith...I'm so sorry."  
  
Faith swore she heard Buffy talking to her. She thought she heard her saying sorry in the distance...but it couldn't be. She knew she had to get out of this weird bizarre mind trap that The First put them in.  
  
Buffy's tears hit Faith's face as she cradled the dark slayer in her arms. Willow saw Faith slowly opened her eyes.  
"Faith!" Willow yelled happily. Buffy looked down at the slayer she held while stroking her hair.  
"I thought I lost you," she whispered softly. Faith just looked up at her, a little disoriented, wondering just how much the blonde saw of her memories.  
"I heard you..." Faith whispered very weak from the battle her mind went through.  
  
Christine was still trapped in her own head. She thought she felt someone there a few times but no one was there...  
  
TBC....I am so sorry if any of you were really confused by this. I tried to clean it up a little bit. This is an older fic...with the start of it is. And I actually sat down to go over it to update another chapter. You'll see what all happens later and everything will be explained soon enough. I know this part of the fic is kind of weak...sorry...I am working on it. And I am sorry if the labeling of the characters suck. I just didn't want to keep saying their names over and over, that gets kind of annoying, lol. Anyway, thanks for reading! This will be updated when I get the chance!


	6. Reliving the Past

**Title:** Something New, Something Blue  
  
**Rating:** I'll just say R. this one will be a long one kids!  
  
**Disclaimer:** Everything Buffy belongs to Joss and ME. I used some quotes that are from the show and they are NOT mine. You know the drill. Bla Stuff: Christine, an original character, is actually based on me. The character is about my life mostly and everything that has happened to me except being a potential and being in the slayer world. But she isn't totally me. I just needed someone like her for this kind of fic, you will know what I mean if you read this. Eliza/Faith is my hero. I have gone through things similar to Faith and thought I could use myself as a friend to Faith. I don't know, it sounds stupid. You'll see. Oh and Willow and Kennedy aren't together either. Tara is gone and Wood and Giles never tried to kill Spike. Spike does have a soul. He also never even knew that one ring that can make vampires come into the sun light existed. So I guess it's a little AU too.

**Dedication:** is to Jason who has helped me through my hard times with my fics and for helping me with chapter 33, lol. Thanks! To Kim because she's too sweet. And always to Gina who inspired me to keep on writing.  
  
**Pairing:** Buffy/Faith eventually and Kennedy/Christine (OC). There is Faith/Christine implied also, nothing big at all, don't freak. Some Willow/Fred too.  
  
**Setting:** This is right before Willow comes back with Faith.  
  
Thank you so much to all that have commented on this story so far. It means a lot, so I thank you all. I am glad somebody likes this story. It honestly means a lot because I actually don't like this fic, lol. So I am glad that you like it. I know it is risky to put personal experience in a fic but I needed someone that sort of had the same background as Faith. Weird way to do it, I know, but oh well. And I have enjoyed everyone's feedback comments. So thank you.  
  
**_WARNING:_** This part may be a little dark. Most of this I never shared with anyone. It is descriptive about Christine's (my) life... involves self mutilation, attempted suicide and even rape. It's descriptive...sorry.  
  
**PART 6: Reliving the Past...**  
  
CHAPTER 11  
  
She had to be strong, she had to be strong...that's what Christine kept telling herself as she ran down the dark alley in her mind, hearing the pounding feet behind her. "Stop!" Christine yelled, "Please, stop," Christine cried, stumbling, tears clouding her vision. _HE_ was going to catch up to her soon...  
  
Faith was very weak, lying limply in Buffy's arms. The brunette slayer had opened her eyes again. "Buffy..." She lightly whispered. The older slayer would not of heard her if it wasn't for her slayer hearing. Buffy looked at the lost girl that lay in her arms. Faith seemed so fragile at the moment.  
"Get Willow," Faith managed to say. Buffy started to panic with worry.  
"What...Why? Is everything ok..." the blonde asked. Faith managed one of her cocky lopsided grins.  
"W-Watch it there B...I might actually think you care..." the brunette said joking. As soon as the words left her mouth, Faith felt bad. She saw the look in the older slayer's eyes and what she said had hurt her.  
"Faith...that's...that's not true. Don't say things like that, it's not funny," Buffy stated avoiding eye contact with the younger slayer. Faith sighed and saw Willow walk into the room with another mixing bowl.  
The redhead looked over at Faith and the brunette weakly waved at her to come over. The witch carefully knelt next to the couch that the two slayers were on. Faith leaned in to whisper in Willow's ear even though she knew the other slayer could hear her.  
"WHAT!?" Buffy shouted.  
  
Christine was a little girl now. She stood in the middle of a group of girls that she had called friends. Tears ran down her face as the other little girls laughed and threw rocks at her, grazing and cutting her skin. The young girl just stood there and took it as the other girls continued to torment her.  
Now she was with the same group of girls but in a basement...it was a birthday party. Christine laid on the floor, huddled into a ball, as the girls laughed and kicked her repeatedly, even spitting on her.  
One of the girls tried to reach under the young potential's shirt as Christine tried not to cry. When one tear came, they started to ridicule her even more, making everything worse...  
Now Christine stood alone in some big room. Props, trees, various swords and costumes hung around. It was the prop room to her high school. She remembered all too well what happened here...  
Christine felt a hand on her shoulder and she swung around frightened at first. "FAITH!" Christine yelled, throwing her arms around the tall brunette. Faith lightly smiled and hugged the girl in her arms. "What are you doing here? You came..." Christine said, feeling safe for the first time.  
  
"I had Willow put me into your mind so I can get you out of here...listen Christine..." Faith started to say, getting serious. She caught Christine's attention. "You HAVE to get out of here. Ok? It's very important...or you're going to die here..." Faith tried to explain as lightly as possible.  
The potential searched Faith's eyes for a moment. The brunette saw this but didn't know what she was looking for and sighed, thinking that Christine didn't understand her.  
"You shouldn't be here," Christine stated turning around and walking away from Faith. The brunette slayer was confused by this and opened her mouth to speak. But Christine put her hand up, silencing her. "You're taking a huge risk Faith...I can read your mind...your mind being in my head...leaves things sort of ...open..." Christine concluded, waving her hands about a little. Faith looked at her stupidly before laughing a little bit. Figures that she would miss the obvious.  
"I don't want you to see these things..." Christine said looking up at Faith briefly. The brunette didn't understand. The potential looked at the door to the prop room and Faith followed her gaze. Sure enough, a younger version of Christine came collapsing through the door, tears streaming down her face, sobbing. Faith's heart broke.  
This younger Christine seemed to be a sophomore or junior in high school. The girl stumbled as she finally collapsed in a heap on the floor sobbing uncontrollably. The real Christine looked at her with tears in her eyes. Why was this scene so important?  
"Chris...what's going on?" Faith asked looking between the two. Christine sighed.  
"This was when I truly gave up. I was worn and tired and in so much pain. Everyone left me...I was accused of something horrible that I didn't do and no one believed me...I had been beat up and abused most of my life by my Father and friends...and other people. I was cutting up my body really badly for I had no one to go to and it was the only way I could relieve what I felt... I dropped from a size 18/16 down to size 9. I starved myself and if I ever did eat, I threw it back up. My hair was falling out, I was passing out...then I was raped...things were so...dark. I wanted it to stop. All I felt...all my life...all the time...was pain. I had just gotten into a fight with the one and only person I had left...and loved...and she left me...all alone..." Christine tried to explain, looking back up at Faith briefly before looking away.  
The brunette looked away from the scene before her. She knew that pain. Most of what Christine went through, Faith herself went through. "We may not have gone through the exact same thing...but the feeling is the same..." Faith stated looking at Christine. She knew she had very little time left and she didn't want Christine stuck in the prison of her own mind.  
"Christine, you got to listen to me..." Faith started, trying to get the potential's attention...but Christine didn't hear a word she said. Faith's body started to flicker like a light, and the brunette looked down at her self in confusion for a moment. Willow must have started the counter spell to get her out of there. She had been in Christine's mind far too long, and time was running out. Faith knew she had to come get Christine. She was important some how in the whole plan to save the world...that, and she was her friend. Buffy protested, saying it was too dangerous but Faith knew she had to come back for her. Christine was a strong person and she knew she could get out of this.  
Faith knew that she had to go back but willed herself to stay as long as she could to see what was going to happen. To see if Christine would be alright. The younger Christine stood up awkwardly on wobbly legs. She seemed to be deciding something. Faith looked over at the real Christine and saw that she was crying. What was about to happen?  
"Faith....back....now..." the brunette slayer heard. It was Willow trying to get her to come back. Just a little bit longer. Faith willed herself to stay just a little bit longer. The younger Christine stumbled over her own feet as she walked over to the garage like door that the prop room had to be able to transport bigger things into the theater.  
Faith flickered and faded some more as she fought to stay. The brunette slayer turned to look at the real Christine...but she was gone...which only meant one thing. The potential _WAS_ reliving this memory, this moment. Only because it was a memory...and in her own mind...Christine, herself, was the only one who could personally change the outcome of it.  
Christine sobbed as she got closer to the garage door stepping up on a prop tree stump. She then reached for the chain that hung next to the door, that pulled it up, and wrapped it around her neck.  
"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Faith screamed as she then realized what Christine was doing. But it was too late, Willow finally succeeded in pulling her back and everything went black.  
  
CHAPTER 12  
  
Christine lost her footing and slipped, the chain cutting more into her throat. Everything was hazy and her mind was blank...oxygen was being cut off from her brain...she was dying...  
  
"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Faith screamed as she sat up, scaring the hell out of Buffy, who was leaning over the dark girl. Willow collapsed near by, who was using all of her essence to bring the brunette back.  
Faith crawled over to Christine. "What's wrong with her?" Kennedy asked panicked, coming into the room. Christine was gasping and tossing from side to side on the couch. Buffy was confused.  
"What's going on?" the older slayer asked after helping Willow up. Faith ignored her and shook Christine.  
"Come on Christine. You can do it. Don't let it kill you...please" the brunette slayer pleaded, sobbing the last part. She had to help her...Christine was just like her...so alone...so lost. The potential then started choking, tossing around violently, as if she was struggling. Tears went down Faith's face as Kennedy stood next to her helpless.  
Then it all stopped...and Christine laid still. Buffy managed to bring Willow over as all four girls stared at the motionless body. Faith stared through tear filled eyes at Christine hoping she would move. After a few moments passed with no movement from the other girl, Faith started to sob loudly, grasping the potential's hand as she leaned her forehead down on top of the other girl's. The brunette's tears slipped down her cheeks, on to her fallen friend's face.  
"No...." Kennedy whispered watching the scene unfold before her as a tear slipped down her cheek. Faith then felt a twitch from Christine's hand that she was holding. Then felt a hand in her hair.  
"Faith?" came a whisper. The brunette slayer looked up to see Christine's eyes looking back at her.  
"Christine!" Faith yelled happily, throwing her arms around the girl.  
"Watch it there tiger..." Christine gasped as Faith practically climbed on her.  
"Sorry," Faith replied letting go. Faith was so happy at the moment that she couldn't hide it. Buffy was just glad that Christine was alright. Willow smiled at the sight and was just glad that everyone was ok.  
Kennedy was so relived that Christine was alright and wanted nothing more then to be closer to her and be the one to hold her...but Faith was there...  
"I'm ok...really," Christine stated, chuckling a bit, as she ran her fingertips down the bruised side of Faith's face. The brunette leaned into the caring touch, placing her hand over the potential's.  
"It's just a bruise, it'll go away," Faith stated as she looked into Christine's caring eyes. Kennedy looked at them a little hurt. Knowing that Christine was alright, Kennedy willed herself to walk away. She cared for Christine...a lot. And couldn't bear to see her and Faith the way that they were.  
Buffy felt a little uncomfortable. "We're glad you're back," Willow said as she sat down in a near by chair, wincing a little at how drained she felt. Christine looked back at Faith.  
"I heard you...speaking to me...and followed your voice..." Christine said, looking into the dark slayer's brown eyes. Faith smiled and hugged the potential as Buffy quietly walked away.  
  
**Somewhere in a cave far away....**  
  
"AAAAAAAAARRRGHHHHHHHHH!" Came a yell. Caleb stood in the corner a little frightened. "She was supposed to die! Now they are going to know..." The First said in the form of Christine.  
Caleb walked into the center where The First was. "I'll take care of it," he stated.  
"You better...or it shall be YOUR death..." The First stated angrily.

**TBC**...I know that the whole mind trip part and the moment after it was badly written...sorry. But oh well. I just hope I am doing an ok job at the name calling for the characters so I don't use there name all the time...retarded I know, lol. Have any pointers or comments about that (I know it sounds stupid) let me know, lol. I'm just glad that I am fixing this up a bit...anyway, we are starting to see Buffy's reaction to Faith more...there is more to come. So stay tuned! And thanks for reading! Reviews are great! :) 


	7. Changes

Ok, see previous posts for story info, disclaimer, and so on.  
  
Here we are with another part. Thank you all SOOO much for the feedback. And due to it, I tried to bust this one out faster.  
  
**PhoenixJay27** – yea I know it seems to be a little too much of Christine/Faith implied at the moment. But in this part, you will see why I set it up like that. I'll be getting to the Faith/Buffy really soon. There isn't anymore Christine/Faith implied that much, if even at all, for the rest of the story. It would be kind of gross due to their friendship. Anyway, sorry for the impliedness of them. But you will see what is to come and get to see why I kind of went that way at first... And yes, sadly, those things really did happen to me...  
  
**PART 7: Changes...**  
  
Buffy walked into the kitchen to find Kennedy looking out the window. "Hey," the blonde greeted, causing the brunette potential to jump. "Sorry." The slayer apologized, walking more into the kitchen. Kennedy gave a sad smile in return and looked back out the window. Buffy pulled up a chair next to her and sat down.  
"You care about her a lot don't you?" The older slayer asked looking into the backyard. Kennedy looked at Buffy.  
"Just like you care about Faith..." the potential quietly sighed. The blonde slayer looked at the brunette startled. "I don't know what you're talking..." Buffy started but Kennedy cut her off.  
"Oh Buffy come off it. You care about her. Why else would she bother you so much? Why else would you hurt so much? Why else..." Kennedy started, as she turned to face her but noticed the blonde crying. "I I I 'm sorry, I didn't mean..." Kennedy started to take back, feeling horrible. Buffy shook her head.  
"I I I don't understand all these things I feel...and what I feel for her...I I I just don't..." Buffy sobbed, not even understanding herself and feeling overloaded all of a sudden.  
The potential understood now what Buffy was saying...the blonde slayer didn't even really know she cared so much for Faith till now and she was confused by it and the way she felt. Buffy pushed all she ever felt for her sister slayer away because it was easier.  
Now, everything was coming crashing down...  
  
CHAPTER 13  
  
When Christine lost consciences...she saw The Powers That Be...it was all weird really. The potential remembered, that in real life, she did lose consciences but saw two people in the forms of 2 previous friends that hated her now. One being a girl that she had fallen in love with, Genna. The other being her best guy friend who disliked her very much now. And Genna? Genna moved to North Carolina for college and never spoke to Christine again.  
They told her that she had to go back. And Christine woke up almost not remembering what she had done or what happened. But this time...she was in a white room. And two people did appear.  
"Don't worry," a girl all in white had said stepping foreword.  
"You're not dead," a boy all in white answered for Christine.  
"Who are you?" Christine asked.  
"We are who we are...The Powers That Be." The girl stated.  
"We have been trying to protect you from The First. You are very important in this prophecy," the boy said calmly.  
"Prophecy?" Christine asked in confusion.  
"Yes...two shall become one...and you will die..." the girl stated. Christine's mind was reeling. What were they saying, where was she, where was everyone?  
"We're supposed to not interfere...But The First is growing stronger. You and the dark slayer are the only ones who can stop it. You both hold solid force against The First..." the boy said to Christine.  
A voice suddenly came to Christine's ears... "Come on Christine...don't let it kill you..." it was Faith's voice.  
"You have to go back now. You are needed. We will contact you again." The girl said fading. Christine was just so beyond confused and lost. She followed Faith's voice...she had to go back...  
  
Back at the Summer's  
  
"Um Faith?" Christine asked.  
"Yeah?" Faith answered.  
"Could you get off me please?" Christine asked laughing a little bit.  
"Oh yea, sure." The brunette answered chuckling herself. Christine wasn't sure if she should tell them all what she saw and heard...she was still confused by it...as well as a little afraid. The potential looked over at Willow.  
"Willow? Can I talk to you?"  
  
Meanwhile in the kitchen...  
  
Kennedy didn't know what to do. Should she comfort Buffy or just sit like a bump on a log? Kennedy gave the blonde an awkward hug, trying to calm her down. It was the lest she could do. The older slayer had been through a lot in the past few years.  
"Shhhh, it's ok. I won't tell..." Kennedy said, trying to be reassuring.  
"Tha...that's j-just it...tell what? I don't understand! She comes back and I feel all these things that I tried so hard to push away...and I don't understand any of it. I know it's wrong..." Buffy was saying, trying to make sense of it all.  
"No no, it's not wrong Buffy. Sometimes, we hate the people that we love just because it's easier. And many times, a person doesn't understand how or why they love the person that they do, but they just do," Kennedy tried to explain, putting an arm around the distressed blonde slayer, trying to get the strong older girl to calm down. She had never seen her like this, and it was a bit disturbing.  
"Wh-What's going on?" came a voice from the door way. Kennedy turned around to see Faith...and by the looks of it, she looked a little...hurt. The potential couldn't help but feel a little happy at Faith's misfortune. She knew very well that the brunette slayer had feelings for the older slayer. And Kennedy bet that from the looks of it...she and Buffy were a little too close to each other in the other slayer's eye...  
  
Outside in the living room...before the kitchen...  
  
Faith was so glad that Christine was ok. She was, after all, her best friend...wait. Best friend? The dark slayer never believed in best friends. Faith guessed that Christine was an exception. They were too much a like. The brunette smiled at the thought as she got up from Christine.  
Faith then noticed that Kennedy and Buffy were missing. Where did they go? "Willow? Can I talk to you?" Christine asked Willow looking then at Faith. The brunette slayer nodded and understood that she wanted to talk to the redhead alone. It hurt Faith a little bit, for she wanted to know what was going on with Christine, but she also understood that the potential would tell her when she was ready and when she needed to.  
"I'll talk with you later ok? I swear we'll talk," Christine said to Faith reading the expression on her face.  
"It's ok Chris. I understand. Besides, you couldn't get rid of me if you tried," the brunette slayer joked. Christine smiled. As the dark slayer looked at the kitchen door, Christine leaned in whispering into Faith's ear so that Willow wouldn't hear.  
"I know you are worried about her. Go find her," Christine said smiling. Faith gave her a half smile walking to the kitchen door. The dark slayer cared deeply for the other blonde slayer with every once of her body but knew very well that Buffy didn't care about her...but what about earlier?  
It was obvious that Buffy cared then when she didn't want Faith to go back into Christine's mind. The brunette slayer shook her head. Her heart had been broken too many times. And if it broke again...she didn't think she could fix it again. Things were complicated when it came to Buffy. And just how much of Faith's life did the blonde see?  
Damn Willow and her spell for allowing her to see that. Does Buffy know? Does she know that Faith is in love with her and has been since the first day she saw her? The brunette sighed as she pushed open the kitchen door. She needed to talk to Buffy. What she saw made her stop. Kennedy was WAY too close to Buffy and had her arm draped across her shoulders.  
"Wh-What's going on?" Faith said trying to sound cool. Although the whole stutter part was a give away. She couldn't help feeling hurt. Buffy wouldn't let Faith in one step of her but allowed this potential touch her?  
  
Back in the living room...  
  
Christine told Willow everything about seeing The Powers That Be and what they said. Willow was silent for a while.  
"Willow?" Christine said trying to get the witch's attention.  
"Oh my God..." Willow whispered reaching for an old book that was near her.  
""Wh-what?" the potential asked, getting nervous.  
  
Kitchen....  
  
Kennedy got up and went near Faith. "Why don't you go up stairs Faith," Kennedy stated looking the dark slayer in the eye challenging her. Faith could still hear Buffy sobbing, trying to hide her face from her counter part. What was going on? The brunette slayer stood tall.  
"No...I came looking for her," Faith stated challenging the potential back. Kennedy lifted an eyebrow.  
"Oh really? I thought you were too busy with Christine in there. You seemed pretty _wrapped_ up in her," Kennedy stated crossing her arms. Faith narrowed her eyes. What was Kennedy saying?  
"She was dying Kennedy! How dare you say something like that!? You didn't see her..." Faith was saying but Kennedy cut her off.  
"No I didn't, because you are ALWAYS there hogging the space," the potential said getting upset. Faith now got it. Kennedy was massively jealous. This was not the time or space to be doing this. The brunette slayer had that much knowledge, yet she understood why Kennedy was getting upset.  
"Kennedy, I understand how you feel but we are friends. Got that? FRIENDS. She was hanging choking to death by a chain...and you are worried about who was near her?" Faith questioned getting a little angry now.  
Kennedy didn't know that. She dropped her eyes to the floor a little ashamed. Faith took the opportunity to step around the potential to Buffy.  
"B? You ok?" she questioned. But Kennedy got on her feet again and grabbed Faith by the arm.  
"Get away from her Faith, she doesn't want to see you right now..." the brunette potential was saying. Buffy felt very uncomfortable and weird around her sister slayer at the moment and stood up, running from the room. She just didn't want the other girl to see her crying and didn't want her to know why. The blonde was lost in thought the moment Faith walked in and didn't really hear anything they were talking about.  
The older slayer felt ashamed and ashamed of the way she felt. She ran from the room hoping that Faith wouldn't follow...but in a way, hoped she would. Why did she have this need to be near Faith now? Everything was all jumbled up in her head. Buffy took the steps two at a time as she went up them up to her bed room.  
  
"What is your deal Kennedy!?" Faith yelled, starting to get angry now.  
"I was going to ask you the same thing! What's up with you and Christine? Why are you all over her all of a sudden?" Kennedy asked raising her voice.  
"Jealous much? We are _FRIENDS_ Kennedy! How many damn times do I need to tell you that to get it into your head? I understand what she's going through..."Faith started.  
"Oh and I can't?" the potential questioned getting into the brunette's face.  
"No, because you've never been there in the deep darkness of pain that we have been in. Why are you acting like a jealous brat Kennedy?" Faith questioned taking a step foreword.  
"Why are you being a bitch Faith?" Kennedy asked challenging her. The brunette slayer was about to lose it. It was taking everything in her body to control herself right now not to jump on the potential and kick the shit out of her.  
Just then the kitchen door opened and there was an angry concerned Christine in the door way. "What's going on in here?" Christine questioned just as Kennedy lost her temper and threw a punch at the other brunette's face. Faith, who was looking at Christine and not at Kennedy, got the punch right in her face.  
"Faith!" Christine yelled going over to the crouching next to the dark slayer, who rubbed her face. "Kennedy! What is wrong with you!?" Christine screamed getting up and walking over to her as the other potential backed up.  
Kennedy knew that she just now made a very bad mistake. "I I I didn't mean..." the other potential was saying looking from Faith to Christine. Kennedy saw disappointment, bewilderment, concern, and anger, among other things, pass through the other girl's eyes.  
Faith straightened her self up. "Christine, it's ok." Faith said causing the other girl to look back at her then back to Kennedy. Christine sighed. She heard most of what they were saying in the other room. She bet half the house did too. Kennedy ran a hand nervously through her hair.  
Christine started to walk away much to everyone's amazement. "Christine?" Faith asked as Kennedy walked near the other potential.  
"Don't," Christine said to Kennedy who was trying to touch her shoulder. Hurt went through Kennedy's face and she felt helpless.  
"I've had a long day...I I need to go..." Christine said looking again like she was 30 years more older then she already was. Both girls watched as the potential ascended up the stairs as Willow came through the door.  
"You need to let her go guys.... She was just told something that will change her life...everything will be explained in the morning...but for now, why don't we put everything behind us and go to bed," the redhead stated, looking tired. Faith looked at Willow then at Kennedy.  
"She's right..." Faith stated as she shrugged. And for once Faith was tired. She feared going to sleep though...for what she might see in her dreams...  
  
Buffy's room...  
  
Buffy heard a knock on her door and sighed. She knew it wasn't Faith for she would be able to sense her. "Come in," the blonde said to the person at the door. Buffy was surprised to see that it was Christine who walk in. The older slayer did hear Faith and Kennedy arguing downstairs earlier but tried to block them out.  
The potential closed the door as she entered, sighing. Buffy could tell that she was tired. "You've been fighting this fight for a long time huh?" Christine asked sitting at the end of the slayer's bed. Buffy looked at Christine.  
"Yeah...too long maybe," Buffy replied. Christine smiled. She remembered a memory that she saw from Faith in which the brunette used the very same line on Buffy.  
"She loves you, you know," Christine said throwing Buffy off guard. "She's just afraid of what she feels...it's different with you..." Christine was saying.  
"I I I don't..." Buffy was going to say. The potential put up her hand to stop her, smiling.  
"No no, it's ok. I'm just telling you. The relationship between her and I? We are just two good friends for each other. Just two souls born and raised in darkness..." Christine said to Buffy. That caught the blonde's attention.  
"Christine..." Buffy started. But the potential interrupted her.  
"I know already Buffy. Faith and I are a BIG part of this prophecy thing...so you might want to think about talking to her...for you might not have another chance..." Christine said getting up form the edge of the bed. Buffy looked at the potential dumb founded a little bit as Christine walked away.  
"Christine?" the blonde asked causing the potential to stop at her door.  
"Yeah?" Christine answered.  
"Thank you," Buffy replied smiling. Christine smiled back at her and quietly walked out the door.  
  
Down stairs...  
  
Willow went up the stairs very tired. She decided she was going to sleep in Dawn's room tonight. Her and Christine had a long talk. The redhead now knew that the two souls in the prophecy were Faith and Christine. She also figured that the other person it referred to was her. The witch also knew that they would all have to talk tomorrow about this whole thing.  
Christine had told Willow that she would be the one to die but told her not to tell the others. She didn't want them to know. The redhead thought it was terrible that this young potential had to go through so much. But she wanted to follow her wishes. Willow also knew that Christine wanted to spend some time with Kennedy...for she might not get to see her again.  
  
Downstairs...  
  
Faith stopped Kennedy at the bottom of the stairs and sat her down along with her self at the bottom.  
"Look Ken. I swear, Christine and I have nothing going on...besides, I see how she looks at you. She really likes you," Faith told the potential. Kennedy looked at her.  
"Yea...I guess I knew that. I am sorry I over reacted earlier. I can get jealous at times and I just..." Kennedy started, shaking her head. Faith interrupted her.  
"No no it's ok. I would be the same way. Only the person I love doesn't really care," the brunette salyer said getting up. Kennedy grabbed her wrist, stopping her.  
"No Faith, that isn't true," Kennedy said stopping the other slayer. Faith quietly sat down again.  
"She was crying earlier when I was with her...she's confused Faith and she does care," the potential told her. Faith thought for a moment. Could it be true? "Maybe you should talk to her," Kennedy said getting up and ascending the stairs.  
"Kennedy?" Faith said causing the girl to stop. "Thank you," the dark slayer thanked, as Kennedy just smiled at her and walked the rest of the way up.

**TBC**....just hang in there, I am quite surprised that people like this story. I know some of the wording and formatting stinks, sorry about that. But thanks for sticking with the story... Next up on Something new, something blue...do we see some actual Faith/Buffy interaction? lol. Just bare with me as I am _**VERY**_ busy at the moment. I will get another chapter up when I can! 


	8. Feelings Show True

**Author's note:** Hey. Sorry that it has been a while. And for that, this update is a little longer then what I normally do. Out of all parts...I hate this one the most, lol. I know I said it before, I really don't like this story. It could have been written MUCH better. But I keep it going for you guys... I revamped a few things but I didn't totally change my story line. I didn't feel like doing it. That and I got other fics I am working on. The story gets better down the road. Anyway, enjoy the new update and I will try to fish out another one soon.  
  
Oh, by the way, I was also late in updating because I got a few reviews on some fics that people ended up not really liking. That's cool, but remember that fanfiction means several things...and a writer can change their OWN story and characters the way they want to...which is the point of fanfiction. And I think some people don't get the fine line between criticism and insulting, lol. (Someone got all technical on my Faith character in 'A Sudden Goodbye.') Anyway, that added a little in my lack of updating, sorry. I don't mind bad feedback, but sometimes, the wording people use...sucks sometimes, lol. Anyway, on with the fic!  
  
**WARNING!!!** This chapter has some sexual interaction between two females...if this bothers you...you might want to shut your eyes and hit the back button! lol!  
  
See previous parts for disclaimer, pairing, and so on...  
  
**PART 8: Feelings Show True...**  
  
CHAPTER 14  
  
Christine sat in the window sill thinking. She couldn't tell Faith. She couldn't tell her that she was the one to die. The potential told Willow not to tell the others. It took convincing but the redhead agreed and said she would tell the others that she had read it wrong. It would be better and easier that way. Everything was going to be discussed tomorrow. Willow said that she was going to research a little bit before going to bed.  
  
**Down the hall...**  
  
Willow crept into Dawn's room as the young brunette was crawling into bed. "Sleeping here tonight?" Dawn asked getting in her bed. The redhead just nodded and sat by the desk in the corner of the room. "Well, don't stay up too late," Dawn stated, turning off her side lamp and going to bed. Willow turned on the desk lamp and set the accent books she found down. Tonight was going to be a long night for the redhead.  
  
**Back down the hall...**  
  
Kennedy stopped in front of the bedroom door wondering if she should even go in. Taking a deep breath, the potential turned the knob and walked in. Christine looked at her, walking in, and then looked back outside. Christine wondered just how long she had to live before the time came. The dirty blonde sighed and got up from where she sat and turned towards the other potential.  
"Have you ever just..." the green eyed potential started then stopped looking to the side. Tears started to form in her eyes as she stood there. Kennedy's heart ached as she hesitantly walked to the other girl and pulled her into a hug, trying to be comforting.  
"Shhh...it's ok, don't cry." The brunette said, lightly caressing her hair. Christine wrapped her arms around Kennedy falling into the warmth that she felt whenever the other girl was around. Christine pulled back a little and leaned her forehead against Kennedy's. The other girl looked into Christine's eyes, trying to search for what was wrong. But the other potential had been trained all her life how to hide such things. Christine knew that she should tell the other girl...tell her what she needed to know, what she wanted to say...for she probably wouldn't get another chance...  
  
**The stairs...  
**  
Faith walked up the steps, tired from the day. Her mind was reeling about Buffy. The brunette slayer stopped in front of the older slayer's door, nervous. Should she even say anything to her sister slayer?  
"Faith...I can feel you. I know you're there. Just come in," came Buffy's voice from the other side. The younger slayer felt stupid as she opened the door and avoided the blonde's eyes as she closed it and entered the room. Finally, Faith met Buffy's eyes, who was just sitting on her bed, doing nothing. The brunette sighed, kneeling down next to Buffy's bed. She might as well just say it...  
  
**Willow's room...  
**  
"I-I love you..." Christine whispered so low that Kennedy almost didn't hear her. Christine NEVER said that word, let alone the phrase. But it was true...she actually loved Kennedy. She knew it, felt it, and cared deeply for the other potential. And she needed to tell her that.  
Kennedy gazed into Christine's eyes and smiled. "I love you too," she answered, leaning in and capturing the other girl's lips with her own. The brunette kissed Christine as soft as she could to show how much she did care about her. But Kennedy couldn't shake this feeling that something was wrong...that something just wasn't right.  
  
**In Dawn's room...**  
  
Dawn was fast asleep as Willow sighed. The redhead was getting more information about the whole thing but the details on how it all flowed together were sketchy. There was a spell that she had to do to bestow slayer powers to all potentials...that she just found. But there was a certain time in which she had to do it...and that she wasn't too sure of. There was also some amulet involved also.  
The witch then got an idea as she reached and grabbed her cell phone, quickly dialing a number. It rang a few times, obviously due to how late it was, but Willow was surprised that it was picked up a little sooner then she thought.  
"Hello, Angel Investigations, we help the helpless. This is Fred speaking..."  
  
**Buffy's room...**  
  
"Buffy...I need to tell you something..." Faith started. The older slayer started to interrupt her but the brunette silenced her with her hand. "No...just let me talk. I'm never much for talking. Maybe it's time I start..." the younger slayer stated, thinking about what she said. The other slayer closed her mouth realizing that Faith needed to do this.  
"I'm not like everyone else Buffy. Yea yea, there is the whole we are slayers thing but that's not what I mean. There is a lot about me that you don't know...and a lot I hide. Back with the whole thing with Finch...I knew I screwed up. I seemed to do that a lot. No one wanted me and you and your scoobies were having a great time without me...and talking about me..." Faith started. Buffy started to open her mouth but closed it again. This was Faith's time to talk. And the blonde's heart broke. She could see the pain in the other girl's eyes.  
"I wanted you to like me so bad. I tried to be all cool and tough...but I was hurting and so lonely. I freaked when the whole thing with Finch happened...and how you...I just couldn't deal...and I knew none of you cared. The mayor...he was the only person that cared. At first I was going to play double agent girl and show you that I was good for something...but...I don't know. He gave me what you never did. And I was jealous of all the people around you. Mostly because...because I cared about you...loved you even... and you didn't care to notice...I..." Faith was starting to lose her wording as well as her nerve and she looked away form Buffy ashamed. She NEVER used the big L word...but that was how she felt about the other girl...  
Buffy wanted to do something, say something but then Faith started talking again. "I knew what I did was wrong...I just wanted to be loved and cared about so badly...God I was fucked up...And what I did to you....I never forgave myself. And you hating me was some kind of emotion that you would feel for me...I am so sorry...Then prison...I went for you. Because it was what you wanted..." Faith was saying. She knew she was jumbling everything. She looked up at the older slayer and noticed tears in her eyes.  
"Wh...Why are you crying?" the brunette slayer asked puzzled. Buffy just reached down and pulled Faith to her placing a passionate kiss on her lips. The younger slayer was frozen and confused at first but then fell into the feeling of it and the heat. They were both in an awkward position and both girls sat up so that Faith could get herself fully on the bed and straddled the blonde's legs as Buffy wrapped her arms around the brunette's back pulling her closer as she continued to kiss her.  
Buffy was so lost in the feel of Faith. She had been wanting to do this for a while now. She used to just push how she felt about the other slayer away but now...she wanted nothing more then to have her there with her. Faith pulled away a little and Buffy looked at her panicked a little. The younger slayer noticed and touched her face gingerly, running her fingertips over the blonde's face.  
"I don't understand..." Faith whispered leaning her forehand against Buffy's, wanting to kiss her again but afraid this was all a dream.  
"I'm sorry Faith...I am so sorry," the older slayer said tears starting to form again in her eyes. "It was so easy to push how I felt about you away. It was easy to hate you...that way I never had to admit how I felt...I...I always felt a connection but I just.....I love you..." Buffy said looking into Faith's eyes. The brunette didn't know what to say. It was all too much.  
Buffy started to see the panic rising in Faith. "I know this is sudden on you but please don't leave me. I need you Faith. Everyone always leaves me. I've got this big burden on my shoulders that's slowly killing me and no one understands. I'm still just a girl. And I have become my duty, pushing everything aside. I want you with me. Please Faith...I need you," Buffy desperately pleaded looking into the other girl's eyes. Faith was at a loss for words. She opened her mouth then closed it again. So Faith gave Buffy an answer that she only knew how to at the moment and kissed her.  
  
CHAPTER 15  
  
Faith slowly pulled away from Buffy, tears forming in her eyes. "What's wrong?" Buffy asked. The brunette sadly smiled caressing Buffy's face.  
"The first day I saw you...I wanted you. But I knew...I knew it would never happen. That and at first your friends thought I was cool and I figured you would hate me. Then I...screwed up. I was so alone Buffy. I had no one. Then I tried to help with the mayor...but..." Faith was saying looking away. Buffy didn't understand where Faith was going with all of this but she was listening.  
Faith sat back a little bit away from Buffy. "When I woke up from my coma...they had placed me in the basement not caring. Everyone forgot about me...you forgot about me..." Faith said looking back at the blonde. The hurt and pain showed through her face and the older slayer felt horrible. She reached out to Faith but the brunette flinched and grabbed her hand holding it. "Let me get this out..." Faith said. "I woke up and was confused. I kept having these horrible dreams...you were after me. Kept saying how you 'had things to do' and stabbing me. I kept running but you would always find me. You kept telling me how worthless I was..." Faith struggled to say. A tear went down Buffy's face. The brunette slayer knew that what she was saying was hurting her but she had to get it out.  
"I came to find you. That poor girl I beat up...but I just wanted to get to you. You never once came to see me and didn't even care till they called you. And it hurt to see you with that...that loser farm boy. But nothing hurt like when you told me that maybe the reason why everyone forgot me was because they wanted to..." Faith said.  
"Faith..." Buffy said looking into her eyes. The brunette leaned foreword a bit placing her fingertips on the blonde's cheek.  
"I know I am hurting you by saying these things but...I had to tell you...I am so sorry Buffy when I switched bodies with you...I didn't even know what the damn thing was...and when I saw you...me...I lost it. I hated myself and what I was and what I had become...and for hurting you. I was scared and ran. And..." Faith sighed not wanting to go on.  
"I'm not going to go into it," the brunette said, looking up leaning closer into Buffy, "But regardless how hurt I was and how fucked up I was...I wanted to do the right thing...because of you. You make me want to be a better person. And I never stopped thinking about you while I was at prison. I hated myself. I had no purpose....and I couldn't kill myself...didn't have the guts. That's why I kept pressing you. I hoped you would end it for me. What I felt for you...scared me...I never felt anything like this before. And it scared me. But you were the reason why I kept going. I couldn't do it for myself...so...I did it for you..." Faith ended looking into the blonde's eyes.  
The older slayer didn't know what to say. Everything was just overwhelming at the moment. But she knew this was important to Faith. And she understood now where she was going with this.  
"I love you Buffy. I've never loved anything more then I love you...but...if you were to leave me...break my heart...I don't think I could take it," Faith said looking at Buffy. The older slayer understood. The brunette was scared. This was her way of telling her how she felt. Buffy wrapped her arms around Faith's waist and pulled her to her.  
"I will never leave you Faith. I am so sorry that I have hurt you. I am so sorry that you were so painfully lonely. But you aren't anymore now. I love you Faith. And I know you might think that you aren't good enough to be with me...but you are." Buffy said. Faith looked at her amazed. It was like the blonde knew exactly how she felt. Faith didn't deserve Buffy. The blonde was all she ever wanted. Buffy smiled at Faith and pulled her face to hers, passionately kissing her as the brunette straddled her again.  
  
**Willow's room...**  
  
Kennedy took Christine's breath away. The brunette potential managed to get Christine to the bed with out realizing it. Kennedy fell back with the other potential on her lap. Christine had to stop kissing her; she was out of breath and buried her face in Kennedy's neck. Soon, the potential could feel something wet on her neck. She realized that Christine was crying.  
"Christine...what's wrong?" Kennedy asked concerned. Christine didn't want to lie to her...but had to. She was just feeling so alone...and there were all these things that she had been hiding for...for such a long time that she never told anyone. She had told Faith a lot of it but it was different with Faith. She was...she was her best friend...wow...the big bad Christine, who never believed in best friends...actually had one. Christine laughed a little at the thought. She was used to having a 100 thoughts at once going through her mind. Right now, everything was jumbled. The thoughts of her past that were thrown back in her mind, knowing she had to die, caring for Kennedy, everything.  
Christine looked up at Kennedy and laughed a little at first. The brunette then looked hurt. "What's so funny?" Kennedy questioned. Christine's face changed to one of concern as she hesitantly reached out to cup Kennedy's cheek, who leaned into it.  
"You just looked so cute...confused and all..." Christine whispered, moving her thumb across the other potential's cheek. Kennedy smiled but knew something was wrong. There was something that Christine wasn't telling her. Kennedy reached up and grabbed the other girl's hand.  
"Tell me...what happened to you..." Kennedy asked looking into Christine's eyes. She wanted the other girl to trust her. And she needed to know that she did too. She wanted to know Christine's story so she could better understand and help her...to better be there for her. "I mean I saw some things..." Kennedy said.  
Christine sprang from Kennedy. "What?" Christine asked. Kennedy sat up a little shocked at how Christine was acting.  
"When...when Willow did the spell..." Kennedy tried to explain. Christine was panicking. She thought that only Faith saw some of those things....did Buffy see things...did Willow...she didn't remember ever seeing Kennedy or the others besides Faith.  
"I I I thought Faith...Faith was the only one..." Christine stammered. Kennedy started to get upset.  
"Christine...I didn't see everything...and it wasn't like I wanted to see your memories!" Kennedy yelled. Christine held her head with her hands.  
"You were not supposes to see those memories..." Christine whispered.  
"Oh yea," Kennedy said getting up, "I really didn't want to see you kissing Faith either..." Christine stopped and looked up at Kennedy.  
"Kennedy I..." Christine started. The other potential held up her hand. "You know...I just let it go...thought I saw it wrong. It was a moment of you needing someone right?" Kennedy asked.  
"Kennedy, it didn't mean anything..." Christine said sitting on the windowsill.  
"That's fine Christine...I understand. I even talked to Faith...but why Christine...why not just come to me?" Kennedy asked sitting back down on the bed a little hurt. Christine looked up at the brunette, understanding. Christine got up and walked towards the other girl, kneeling in front of her, and taking her hands.  
"Kennedy, look at me...please," Christine pleaded. Kennedy looked up at her. "I am sorry. I was scared...how I felt for you...I couldn't...Kennedy..." Christine sighed. The other girl looked at Christine and shook her head.  
"Look...I am sorry. I shouldn't have said that," Kennedy said looking away. She felt stupid. Christine rose and sat next to Kennedy taking her hand.  
"No...it's ok. I understand Kennedy," Christine said turning the other girl's face to face her. "I care about you, ok. I...love you. I never use that word. Faith is a friend. But she is not you. She'll never be you. Because...because she doesn't have the place in my heart that is reserved for you." The other potential said taking Kennedy's hand and placing it over her heart.  
Kennedy looked up at Christine and lightly touched her face. "I...I just...care for you so much...and don't want to lose you," Kennedy explained. Christine lightly smiled.  
"Many people have left me in my life Kennedy. I won't ever do that to you..." Christine barley choked out. She couldn't tell her...  
Kennedy pulled Christine to her lightly kissing her. Every thought...every worry...was washed away as Christine wrapped her arms around the other potential.  
  
**Buffy's room...  
**  
Buffy ran her fingertips up Faith's back and let out a moan as the brunette kissed down her neck. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Faith whispered into the blonde's ear. Buffy pulled Faith to her harder and wrapped her legs around her.  
"Yes...stay with me tonight?" Buffy asked lifting the brunette's face to her own. Faith stared into the older slayer's eyes. She smiled and Buffy saw just how beautiful Faith really was. She was a little nervous and the brunette saw it. She lightly touched Buffy's face.  
"I'll take care of you...always..." Faith whispered leaning down and capturing the other slayer's lips. Buffy never felt anything like this before. The way Faith made her feel...it was unbelievable. She needed her...and needed her so badly at the moment. The older slayer pressed her hips into the brunette as she gently removed the younger's shirt. Buffy had to feel Faith's skin...she was just so beautiful.  
  
**Dawn's room...**  
  
"Yeah...it's good to hear your voice too," Willow said as she leafed through the text again. What was wrong with her? She was getting and feeling all nervous and...weird. Fred lightly giggled at the other end of the phone.  
"Hey! How's Faith...I mean not that I wanted to change the subject or anything because I love talking to you but I was just wondering for she seemed a little afraid to go back and I was kind of worried for her and..." Fred was babbling. The redhead smiled. Fred was being so cute.  
"Fred? Did anyone ever tell you that it's cute when you babble?" Willow asked. Why the heck did she say that? The wicca could practically feel Fred blushing on the other side of the phone and Willow slapped her forehead.  
"Well I uh...I mean you babble...you do babble too. And it's cute when you do it...I mean...um...found it! I found the book Willow," Fred said a little quickly. The shy brunette thought she was sounding stupid.  
"Great! Oh and Faith's doing fine. We did have some trouble but we are getting through it." Willow explained as Fred looked through the book trying to find what the redhead was talking about.  
"Fill me in while I look in the text." Fred said leafing through the pages and reaching for the cup of coffee next to her.  
  
**Buffy's room...**  
  
Faith and Buffy were lightly exploring each others body. Slowly taking each others clothes off with light kisses and whispered promises. Both girls sat up to feel each other closer. Buffy's legs found themselves around the brunette again and Faith moaned, feeling the other girl's wetness on her stomach. Buffy ran her fingertips down Faith's shoulders, bringing her bra straps down with them.  
The older slayer placed kisses down her shoulders as she slowly reached around the brunette and undid her bra, taking it gently off. Faith felt self conscious all of a sudden. She quickly covered her chest. Should she be doing this? Can she do this?  
"Faith?" Buffy asked gently placing hair behind Faith's ear.  
"Buffy...I...I've never done this before..." Faith said looking into Buffy's eyes. The blonde looked at Faith weird, not understanding. "I've never...made love before..." Faith concluded looking down. Buffy understood and cupped the brunette's cheek making her look at her.  
"That's nothing to be ashamed of. I think it's beautiful...you are beautiful," Buffy explained looking into the other slayer's eyes. "If you don't want to do this...I understand...we don't have to..." Buffy said lightly touching Faith on the face.  
Faith hesitantly reached up and ran her fingers through the blonde's hair lovingly. Buffy was so beautiful...so pure and true. The older slayer lightly closed her eyes at the sensation. Faith could make her feel so much in just one touch. Why did she wait this long to experience this?  
Faith looked into Buffy's eyes with so much care and love, with a little mix of fear, it moved the older slayer. She could feel just how much Faith loved her. "No...I've never made love before...and I don't know what I am doing...and I am kind of scared...but...I will...with you..." the brunette lightly whispered. Buffy looked at Faith lovingly and drew her in and kissed her softly.  
The younger slayer ran her fingers down Buffy's back pulling her closer. She was afraid. Buffy smiled and kissed down Faith's neck and collarbone. The brunette breathed heavily and stroked the older slayer's hair. She couldn't believe this was happening. Buffy kissed down to Faith's chest, kissing in between her breasts, lightly touching them. The younger slayer moaned and arched her back as Buffy took a nipple into her mouth and sucked a little, also causing the brunette to shiver.  
The blonde slayer reached up and ran her fingertips around Faith's other nipple, stimulating it before switching and taking that nipple into her mouth. "Uh...B-Buffy..." Faith lightly moaned. The brunette's hands were tangled in the blonde's hair. Faith couldn't even describe how she felt. She wanted to feel Buffy...love her.  
Faith ran her fingers down and brought the other slayer up to her, kissing her passionately. The brunette switched her positions around so that she was straddling one of Buffy's thighs so that her thigh was in between the blonde's legs. The younger slayer pressed her thigh into Buffy bringing a moan to her lips. Buffy fluttered her eyes shut as Faith applied pressure to her core.  
Faith reached around Buffy and undid her bra, letting it fall away. The older slayer helped remove it and tossed it aside. Buffy then pressed herself more into the brunette as Faith bent down, kissing down her neck. The younger slayer reached up and cupped Buffy's breast lightly as she moaned and pressed harder into the brunette.  
Faith could feel how aroused Buffy was through her underwear. The brunette captured one of Buffy's nipples in her mouth. "Faith..." the other slayer moaned, tangling her fingers in the brunette's dark tresses. Buffy could feel the heat rising between them. The sudden need to be closer became urgent. "F-Faith...please..." she begged.  
Faith lightly laid the blonde down, crawling up her body to look into her eyes. "You ok?" she gently asked. Buffy nodded her head. "I love you," Faith whispered before crawling back down the older slayer's body.  
  
**Dawn's room...**  
  
"Well that's interesting..." Fred said as she found what she was looking for. "Hey! I found it."  
Willow smiled. She really liked Fred. She enjoyed being in LA when she called her. The redhead shook her head. What was she saying? She had to get back to the matter at hand.  
"So you have the amulet?" the Wicca asked.  
"Yup...got it right here," Fred had replied. Willow thought for a moment.  
"Fred?" she asked.  
"Yes?" the shy brunette replied.  
"I'll need you here. Bring all your books and the amulet...that is I mean...if you want to come...I mean if you can..."  
  
**Buffy's room...**  
  
Buffy arched her back as Faith's tongue swirled around her clit. The blonde's hips bucked as the younger slayer sucked harder on the other girl's hotspot. Buffy's mind was exploding. She could feel the pressure building with in her. Faith's fingertips lightly grazed her thighs as she pushed Buffy's legs farther apart.  
The brunette's tongue entered Buffy as her fingers massaged her clit. Faith couldn't believe she was doing this. She wanted to show Buffy how much she loved her. The older slayer's hips bucked again as she was getting closer to her release. The younger slayer held down the blonde's hips as she moved back up to her clit.  
"F-Faith...oh...please..." Buffy moaned. Faith wanted to see Buffy...look at her and see her as she came. The brunette crawled back up her body. "Faith...don't stop..." Buffy pleaded as the younger slayer placed her thigh in between the blonde's and pressed into her. Buffy bucked her hips into Faith as the brunette pressed her body more into her. Buffy's arms went around Faith's back holding and pulling her close.  
"I'm not Buffy...Just hold on to me," Faith said into Buffy's ear as she pumped her thigh into the blonde, who pressed back into her. Buffy moaned and tossed her head to the side exposing her neck to Faith. The brunette made a trail of kisses down Buffy's neck pressing harder into her.  
Buffy was sliding everywhere on the brunette's thigh as she continued to ride it. Faith leaned her forehead against the older slayer's. "Buffy...look at me..." the brunette whispered as she began to glisten in sweat. All she cared about was pleasing the blonde. Buffy opened her eyes to find Faith's chocolate brown eyes staring back at her. The older slayer's breaths were getting shorter as she gazed into the younger slayer's eyes.  
Buffy wrapped her legs around Faith as the brunette continued to pump into her with it. The blonde was close. Buffy gasped as Faith leaned her lower body into her. The older slayer started to close her eyes again but Faith stopped her.  
"Buffy...look at me," Faith pleaded again. The blonde then came, bucking her hips widely. The brunette stilled her movements as Buffy came down from her high. Faith ran her fingers through Buffy's hair and brushing it away from blonde's face. The older slayer stared back at Faith as their eyes met. Buffy was now tired and the brunette could tell. Faith smiled and laid next to the blonde, pulling her into her arms.  
Buffy placed her head on Faith's shoulder, putting her own arm around her. She never felt like this before. She then looked up at Faith. "What about you? I... "Buffy started. Faith kissed her.  
"It doesn't matter Buffy. All that matters...is you," the brunette said, kissing Buffy's forehead. Buffy lightly smiled before falling asleep in Faith's arms.

TBC....yea yea, I see the tomatoes coming now! lol. I know it wasn't that great and that the scene between Faith and Buffy kind of sucked...sorry! But thanks for reading this part. More to come soon, and reviews are nice. 


	9. Accepting Death

**Author's notes:** Woohoo! Got another update out! I know that grammar wise and stuff, this story isn't too great, so just bare with me, lol. Thanks for the reviews! I am glad that not too many tomatoes were thrown at me for the last chapter, lol. This chapter is shorter, sorry, but I updated!  
  
**Darklight** – yeah, I like B/F pairing, sorry. But since I see that you like F/C pairing, you might want to check out my other fic, 'Behind The Curtain'. That fic has some F/C, but as all of my other fics, it comes out B/F, sorry. But thank you for the feedback!

**ful-of-faith** – thanks for more feedback. I am glad you like the story and no prob on the advice, I am glad it helped! :). And thanks for not throwing any tomatoes at me, lol. Good luck with your fic!

**PhoenixJay27** – thanks again for feedback. Nice to know someone likes my story, even though you did chuck a tomato at me, lol. ;).  
  
See earlier chapters for disclaimer, setting, pairings, rating, and etc...  
  
Oh and a side note, I really won't be showing any heavy f/f scenes with Christine and Kennedy, sorry, I know someone made a comment about that.  
  
On with the new part!  
  
**PART 9: Accepting Death...  
**  
CHAPTER 16  
  
**Willow's room...  
**  
Christine lay with Kennedy's warm naked body pressed up against her. The Brunette's arm was wrapped around her and her legs were tangled with Christine's. The potential was asleep. She fell asleep a while ago. Christine felt it. She was well content where she was with Kennedy holding on to her protectively. The green eyed potential smiled at the memory of what they just shared.  
Kennedy was so gentile. Christine ran her fingers over the brunette's arm that was around her. Christine was glowing. She was happy at the moment and Kennedy was there for her...not only as her friend but as...her girlfriend. Christine then smiled again. It was time to let go of everything. She knew that now.  
The dirty blonde knew what had to happen. And she was ready to accept it. Death didn't scare her. She guessed that was one of the reasons why she was a potential. Yeah, it sucked that everything happened the way they did to her but it was good too for it made her stronger. Christine was the person she was today because of everything that had happened to her.  
Christine had come so close to death so many times and even died once, leaving her not to fear it anymore. She had made a lot of mistakes and done a lot of things in her past that she wasn't proud of. And she felt ugly because of it. But none of it mattered now.  
Christine took and turned a curse into a gift. She took what happened to her and made it into something good. She couldn't believe how lucky she was. To have somebody as great as Kennedy love her. The brunette had helped Christine in a way. She helped her to realize and accept her fate.  
Christine no longer thought about what happened to her in the past. There was no reason to. She had a duty now. The past was long and gone. The green eyed potential felt better. She felt almost new even. Christine watched as the sun came up. For once...in her whole miserable life...she was happy...and she felt happy. Something that she wasn't used to feeling.  
Christine sighed. She didn't want to get up...but she had to talk to Willow. She also didn't want Kennedy to wake up to an empty bed but then she didn't want to wake her either. Last night had meant everything to the dirty blonde and she didn't want the other potential to think differently. Christine turned in Kennedy's arms, caressing the brunette's face. She then rained her face with kisses and laughed. Soon, Kennedy stirred and opened her eyes.  
"Hey," Christine greeted looking into Kennedy's eyes. The brunette smiled and wrapped her arm around Christine tighter.  
"Hey," Kennedy replied, "What time is it?" the brunette then asked. Christine smiled at her as she yawned.  
"Go back to bed. I just wanted to tell you that I was going to go talk to Willow." Christine said reaching up and lovingly playing with the brunette's hair. Kennedy made a face.  
"Wh-Why?" she asked. Christine had to come up with another lie yet again.  
"Just a few questions. I didn't want you to wake up to an empty bed," Christine explained before kissing the brunette. Christine hoped that was a good enough answer for the other potential. Kennedy smiled at her.  
  
**Dawn's room...**  
  
Willow yawned as she got up. She knew that Christine would be looking to talk to her. She stepped out into the hallway as Christine stepped out of the room.  
"Thought you would be looking for me," Willow said as she started down the stairs quietly. The potential smiled.  
"So...what do we got?" Christine asked as she sat at the kitchen table. Willow walked over to the coffee maker and started it up.  
"Well, I've got a friend from LA on her way here to help us. She's also bringing some important information, texts, among other things with her," the redhead explained sitting down across from the potential. Christine nodded then smirked.  
"Friend huh?" she stated as the redhead blushed. "Ok, well that's cool. What about the prophecy and what are telling the others?" Christine asked.  
Willow leaned back into her chair. "Here's what I got. There is a spell I have to do that will turn all potentials into slayers. This will help us when the time comes for the big battle. That was the whole sorceress deal in the prophecy. And of course, I'll say I read it wrong and that there is a spell to weaken The First..." the witch was explaining.  
"How and why would you say that?" Christine asked not understanding.  
"Well, there is an amulet involved that you have to wear. It's in the original prophecy. The amulet shall spill balance and light, helping you destroy The First. The details are sketchy. The whole thing is sketchy. That is why Fred is coming to help from LA. Plus, she has all the updated texts and the amulet that we need. I have to do a spell to activate the amulet though. That's why I am using the cover story about a spell that weakens The First..." the redhead explained.  
"Willow? I-I am sorry...to make you lie to your friends, I understand if you..." the potential started to say, feeling guilty.  
"No no, it's ok. You are the one going to...die...Christine. The last thing I can do is obey a last wish," Willow said with a sad smile. Christine smiled back, weakly, to show her appreciation.  
"What else?" Christine asked, wanting to know more.  
"Well, I won't know anything more solid till Fred gets here but there is also some scythe," Willow stated.  
"Scythe?" the potential asked.  
"It's like an ancient axe. But it's not for you," the redhead said smiling, "Slayers only thing. But it's supposed to be really powerful. It's hidden somewhere. Caleb and The First are hiding it, protecting it, not wanting us to have it. It'll help us a lot in the battle," Willow explained. "That is, if we find it," the redhead added. Christine nodded her head understanding.  
Then something else came to the potential's mind. "What about the whole thing about Faith and I being connected in light?" she asked. Willow shook her head.  
"I really don't know...see what I mean about the sketchiness? "the redhead witch asked. Then she shook her head. "I was up all night studying what I did have. A lot of it just doesn't make sense. And with the end coming soon...it's no easier. And I just don't get it...why you?" Willow asked.  
Christine looked up at her. "Maybe that's a stupid question." The redhead stated shaking her head.  
"No, no it's not. I wondered the same thing as well...but I think I figured it out," Christine said getting Willow's attention. "I'm not afraid of death...I've accepted it already...since...well...since I have come so close, so many times, and even died once. When I thought about it, it made sense. One who was afraid to die might have a hard time...but me? I guess I am ready," the potential explained, lightly shrugging.  
Willow looked at her sadly as Christine sighed and took a deep breath. "But I don't know. A prophecy is a prophecy. We never know how or why they are made or even there but they are...I mean...I am finally happy now. You know? Things with Kennedy...Faith...having people that actually care...things have changed...but I guess I have accepted what has to happen...I don't know, it's hard to explain." Christine said looking out the window. Willow studied the girl in front of her. Christine was only 19 but acted and seemed so much older.  
Christine stayed downstairs and talked to Willow about the prophecy, what's been going on, past times with the Scooby gang, and other things. Various potentials were coming down and getting something to eat and doing various things to prepare for the day. Dawn came down and sat with Christine and Willow, telling the past stories of their adventures.  
"Where's Kennedy? Did you wear her out or something?" Willow asked making the potential blush horribly.  
"Naw, I think I wore her out," Kennedy said walking into the kitchen all ready for the day. She passed by Christine and kissed her on the head saying, "Good morning sweetie," in a sweet joking tone.  
Willow and Dawn laughed as an embarrassed Christine turned even redder and tried to leave the kitchen.  
"Oh honey! Don't get upset now! Don't deny your feeeeeeeeelings!" Kennedy teased chasing Christine from the kitchen. Willow and Dawn started busting out laughing uncontrollably.  
  
**Buffy's room...**  
  
Buffy woke up in Faith's arms and smiled, snuggling more into the brunette's warm naked body. The younger slayer stirred and looked down at the blonde in her arms smiling.  
"Good morning beautiful," Faith said as she ran her hand down Buffy's arm, entwining their figures together. For once...Faith was actually happy.  
"I wish I could wake up like this every morning," Buffy said as turned in the brunette's arms to face her. Faith kissed the older slayer's nose then forehead.  
"Oh you can...I promise that," Faith said winking making the blonde smile. Both girls smiled at each other before finally getting up and getting dressed.  
  
**Downstairs...**  
  
All the potentials were getting ready for the days training and morning meeting. They knew that the time was getting nearer. Willow handed Buffy a cup of coffee as she and Faith entered the kitchen. Christine sat on the counter with Kennedy next to her whispering something in her ear that caused the girl to laugh.  
Faith smiled at the two as she sat at the table next to Willow. "So what's the what?" the brunette slayer asked as Andrew rushed in with Anya and Xander behind him.  
"No, I am telling you Xander...Spiderman is way cooler then batman," Andrew stated as he then noticed everyone staring at them.  
"They have been arguing about this nonsense all morning...although I never knew that there were spiders and bats that were men," Anya stated, still slightly confused...  
  
**Outside the front of the house...**  
  
Fred was a little nervous as she pulled her two bags out of the cab she had been in most of the night. She was anxious but she was excited to see Willow again. There was something about the redhead that Fred just liked. Not to mention that they both seemed to have a lot in common.  
"Can I help you with that?" came a voice behind Fred. The brunette jumped at first then turned around. "You must be Fred. I'm Christine," the potential introduced herself, shaking Fred's hand.  
"You're a cutie, no wonder Willows got a soft spot for you," Christine said as she picked up Fred's bags. The shy brunette blushed.  
"I uh..." Fred verbally stumbled. Christine smiled.  
"Here, just follow me inside. They are having a meeting right now with the potentials on what they know so far and what might be going down. You've got good timing," the potential said as she stopped in front of the door. "Don't feel over whelmed. They are good people and we are all on the same side. I know how it must feel to walk into a place you know nothing of let alone know anyone but a few people. I'll help you with whatever you need, ok?" Christine asked, trying to assure the nervous brunette.  
Fred smiled and nodded. "Oh, do you preferred to be called Fred or..." Christine was asking, wanting to start out on the right foot.  
"Fred is fine, thank you," the brunette answered. Christine smiled as she reached for the door knob getting ready to go in. Fred put her hand on the potential's shoulder, stopping her.  
"Um...Willow told me...about you..." Fred said as Christine gave her her full attention. "I wanted to tell you that I will also follow your wishes," Fred stated, trying to tell the potential that she understood. Christine smiled.  
"Thank you," she said turning the door knob and going inside.


	10. Connected in Light

See previous chapters for rating, pairing, setting, and so on...

I got another update! Go me! lol.

means thought speaking  
  
**PART 10: Connected In Light**  
  
Willow and Buffy were filling the potentials in. Just before they started, Christine spotted the cab outside and knew it was Fred. So she went out to help. Buffy nodded at Christine as she saw her come into the living room with who she guessed was Fred.  
Willow was just finishing up on what she had already told Christine that very morning, obviously leaving out some parts. She told them about the scythe that she found information on and the spell to turn all potentials into slayers. She also told them a little about the prophecy and how she read it wrong at first and how it involved her, Faith, and Christine. She also told them about the spell that would 'weaken The First'. The redhead knew that any information given to the girls would give them hope and that's what they really needed right now. Other wise she wouldn't have told them anything in till she was absolutely sure. Although she did tell them that she wasn't sure on everything.  
Faith stood in the doorway next to Kennedy as they listened to what Willow was saying. "...so that's what we got so far...we are just telling you this information to give you guys a heads up on what we know," Willow explained seeing Fred and Christine. The redhead's face lit up a little as she gave a small wave. Everyone turned to look at Fred, who was feeling really uncomfortable right at the moment.  
"Just remember what I told you...they are good people...relax," Christine whispered to Fred. The shy brunette eased down a little as Christine stepped forward.  
"Hey guys. This is Fred from LA. She'll be helping Willow with..." Christine was saying as she noticed some weird looks from some of the potentials...that were directed at her. Right then Willow spoke up.  
"Fred and I will be going over the texts and all the information that we can find to help us and to get a hold on what's going on," Willow explained. Buffy stepped foreword ready to tell the girls what was going down for the day. Christine felt awkward with all the looks she was getting from some of the potentials. Why were they looking at her like that?  
Christine picked up Fred's bags again. "You stay here, I am going to go take your stuff upstairs. You'll sleep in Willow's room with Willow, Kennedy, and me if that's ok?" the potential asked Fred. The brunette nodded as Christine picked her bags up and practically raced out of the room. Faith frowned from the doorway noticing Christine leave.  
"Listen up. Fred and Willow will be doing the research gig. But as for us, I'll be splitting you guys into separate groups. We will change the groups every hour. Time is getting closer guys so we need to buckle down and stay focused. Xander will be leading the weapons group, Kennedy will be with me on hand to hand combat..." Buffy went on explaining the day.  
Faith left the room following Christine upstairs. "Hey," the brunette slayer said from the doorway startling her.  
"Hey," Christine replied setting Fred's bags down.  
"What's up?" Faith asked leaning on the door frame.  
"Nothing..." the potential answered. Faith gave her a look and Christine sighed. "I noticed the potentials giving me weird looks...it's nothing," Christine said as she tried to get by Faith through the doorway that the brunette had blocked.  
"Christine...they just don't understand how important you are. People often are afraid or don't like things that they don't know or understand. They'll warm up again, I promise," Faith said to the potential standing back up straight again and putting her hands in her pockets.  
Christine sighed and walked down the hall and sat on top of the stairs hearing everyone below as Faith sat next to her. The potetnial leaned her head on her hands as she heard them greet Fred warmly as they got ready to get in their groups. Christine smiled for a moment glad that Fred was feeling welcome. Then she heard something that caught her ears.  
"Listen," Christine told Faith as a conversation could be over heard near the bottom of the stairs from a few potentials.  
"Who does she think she is?" Gina, a potential asked.  
"Yeah, what makes her so important?" another potential, Kim, agreed.  
"You guys, she's just like us. She has to deal just like us..." a potential, Rona, said in Christine's defense.  
"Oh yea right. Did you see her? Trying to get in with Faith, Buffy, and them? Like she will ever be one of them," Gina snorted.  
"Hey! That's just mean! What about Kennedy? She's a potential too and she helps Buffy..." Rona tried again.  
"Right. She HELPS. And she has more experience to help and she isn't in no prophecy," stated Kim as she crossed her arms.  
"Right. What's up with that anyway? And did you notice Kennedy and Christine this morning? Someone got some loving last night," Gina laughed. Tears threatened to spill from Christine's eyes as she held them back. She wasn't going to cry and she wasn't about to cry about this or anything for that matter. She had a duty to uphold.  
"That's enough! You guys are horrible. You don't know her! How dare you say those things. Christine has just as much experience as Kennedy and who cares if they are involved? And who cares if Christine is in a prophecy. She is a girl just like us if you haven't forgotten. I bet she feels very alone right now. I know I wouldn't want to be a part of this big prophecy and have the evil out there looking for me, wanting to kill me for it. Christine and Kennedy are the oldest potentials we have and they are strong and experienced. You should be ashamed of yourselves," Rona said to the group of potentials that were gathered around her.  
"You're right...I shouldn't have said those things," Kim said feeling bad as she looked down at her feet.  
"Yeah. You are right. Maybe we should try and do something with her later to get her mind off of everything," Gina suggested, feeling bad too. Rona smiled.  
"I bet she would like that. Now let's get going," Rona stated as the potentials left to go out the back. Faith turned and looked at Christine who refused to look at her.  
"That's what I am talking about," Christine stated.  
"Yea, but someone defended you, and now they might better understand..." Faith was saying. She knew that Christine wasn't really paying attention. Her mind was on something else. That bothered the brunette slayer. She felt like Christine was hiding something from her.  
"Hey, I know how you feel. I was the fuck up slayer, remember?" Faith stated. Christine looked at the brunette realizing her point, even though her choice of words were a little wrong. Why was she even worried about this? And after what she told Fred about everyone...Christine was now doing the opposite. This was something that she shouldn't worry about right now. Christine woke up feeling so great this morning and she was going to keep it that way. Faith was right.  
"You're right..." Christine said turning to Faith then smiling, "Let's get down there."  
Faith smiled and led the way downstairs into the kitchen were Buffy stood with Willow, Dawn, and Fred.  
"We need to get a little bit more supplies from the magic shop," Willow stated "Incase if something goes wrong. Plus we might need something that we haven't even realized yet." Fred nodded her head in agreement.  
"I brought all the texts that I thought would help...but do you think that we will have time to go get the stuff?" Fred asked. The redhead thought a moment.  
"I'll go get it," Christine offered. Everyone turned and looked at her. "I mean it's no big. It would spare you all the time and Faith could help train the potentials that need help. I mean it makes sense if I go."  
Buffy thought a moment. Christine was right. Buffy was going to have Faith and Christine practice and train together most of the time anyway. They were going to need it since they were both their main fighters in this war. And Buffy could use Faith's help.  
"Ok, later on in the day when Willow and Fred know what they need they can send you and Faith can help me train the others," Buffy stated. Christine just wanted a break from the house and the whole end of the world slayerness going on. It was starting to get to her.  
None of the girls were aware of the shadowed figure of Caleb who watched and listened from outside. As quietly as he came, he left. Faith looked at Christine.  
"So it's you and me training then huh?" the brunette slayer asked.  
"I guess so," Christine answered smiling.  
"I got to teach you how it's really done," Faith said laughing.  
"Hey!" Buffy protested.  
"Just teasing you B, you know you're my girl," Faith stated with a wink, causing the blonde slayer to blush. Christine laughed a little at the older slayer's expression.  
"Uh...well, Willow, why don't you guys settle yourselves in the living room and use whatever books you need. Based on the information you uncover today, forms our game plan. Dawn, I want you to go with Andrew to get some supplies..." Buffy started.  
"Buffy!" Dawn whined.  
"I'm sorry. It won't be that bad...where is Andrew any way?" the blonde slayer asked. Christine saw movement out of the corner of her eye.  
"Hey! I saw you Andrew!" the potential said, reaching out into the other room and yanking the boy inside.  
"I wasn't trying to avoid you I swear! I didn't eat the last hot pocket!" Andrew exclaimed. Everyone rolled their eyes and Andrew wiped the crumbs off his chin.  
"Andrew...no one cares," Anya stated as she came through the back door, "Buffy, Kennedy said she could use you when you're ready," Anya told her.  
"Alright, I'll be there soon," Buffy said as Anya turned back around and went back out the door. The older slayer turned her attention back to Andrew and Dawn.  
"I also need you guys to try to get in touch with Wood, Spike, and Giles. They left a few days ago to get information about Caleb. I think they might be at Giles but I am not sure...we haven't heard word and I am a little worried." Dawn and Andrew nodded.  
"Ok guys, let's do it," Buffy stated. Dawn and Andrew went out the front door as Willow and Fred went into the living room to get going on the information. Buffy smiled at Faith as she walked by her to the back door. The brunette slayer quickly reached out and grabbed her hand pulling the older slayer to her, giving her a quick kiss.  
"You know, for patience..." Faith stated smiling. Buffy blushed a little due to Christine being there and smiled at the younger slayer, grabbing her hand and squeezing it before going out the back door.  
"Yup, it's official. Defiantly whipped," Christine teased crossing her arms. Faith looked at her.  
"Oh I'm whipped? What about you, miss-I-can't-look-at-Kennedy-with- out-a-school-girl-look," Faith teased almost laughing.  
"Wh-what!? Hey! I am not a school girl...I don't do that!" Christine protested. Faith laughed not being able to hold it in any more.  
"That's it. I'm so not talking to you anymore," Christine said jokingly going out the back door.  
"Wh-What? Oh come on Christine I was only joking..." Faith said going after the girl still laughing.  
  
CHAPTER 17  
  
"She's nice," Fred stated as Willow dumped all her books on the table.  
"Who?" the redhead asked.  
"Christine...do they always do that?" Fred asked taking the amulet out of her pocket and setting down the books she had in her arm. Willow looked at her.  
"What? Oh you mean Christine and Faith? Yeah, they've gotten to be good friends. Make a funny pair huh?" the redhead asked, sitting down. Fred smiled then looked confused.  
"I thought Faith and Buffy..." Fred was saying. Willow looked at her and laughed.  
"No no silly. I meant Faith and Christine make good friends," the redhead stated opening one of the books.  
"Oh! Ok I get it," Fred answered sitting down. Both Willow and Fred reached for a book and their hands met. Fred pulled away quickly.  
"S-Sorry," the shy brunette stuttered.  
  
**Outside...  
**  
Kennedy stole a glace at Christine while she was going around observing the other potentials in her group. She couldn't help but smile whenever she saw the girl. Christine made eye contact with her as she was stretching and smiled. Kennedy smiled back as Buffy came and stood in front of her.  
"Eyes on the group Ken," the blonde slayer scolded smiling. The brunette potential blushed and went back to work  
  
**The other side of the backyard...**  
  
"Alright. Willow said that we got to be in sync with each other," Faith stated as she stretched her arm behind her back.  
"What I am wondering about, is this whole becoming one and connected in light thing that the prophecy states," Christine stated standing up.  
"Well I really don't get it either myself. Here, come here," Faith instructed the potential. Christine gave her an odd look but did as she was told and stood in front of the brunette. "Angel taught me this. We have to clear our minds if we are going to sense each other and fight together." Faith explained.  
"Like you and Buffy fight?" Christine asked.  
"Yeah, sort of. Ok, now close your eyes and block out all your thoughts. Here, place the palms of your hands against mine. Now focus on the rhythm of your breathing and concentrate on nothing but me and you...or at lest try to," Faith said snickering. Christine opened her eyes that she just closed.  
"Ugh, you're impossible. You know that?" Christine asked huffing. Faith laughed then got serious.  
"Ok, let's do it again. Remember what I told you and then we'll go from there...ok?" The brunette instructed. Christine nodded putting her hands back against Faith's. She concentrated on the rhythm of her breathing and blocked everything from her mind. After a while, she started to feel something. A tingling...it had to be Faith.  
"You feel that?" Faith asked even though her eyes were closed.  
"Yeah..." Christine answered as she concentrated on the being alone. The potential could sense Faith's breathing rhythm and tried to match it. Christine then started to feel something else and opened her eyes wondering if Faith noticed anything. That's when she noticed that they weren't on the ground any more...  
"Um Faith?" Christine said almost panicking. Other potentials stopped what they were doing and looked at the two girls floating in the air. "I really don't think we are in Kansas any more," the potential stated.  
"What?" Faith said opening her eyes a little annoyed. Then she noticed too that they were floating and started to take her hands away from Christine's.  
"No! You might break the connection and we'll fall. This might be what Willow was talking about," Christine stated. Faith looked at the potential worried. Christine's own face reflected the brunette's. Buffy came running over to the girls.  
"Faith!?" Buffy yelled concerned.  
"Go get Willow!" Faith answered never looking away from Christine.  
"Now what?" the brunette slayer asked.  
"Like I know! Ok...ok let's come down or we're going o break the connection. I don't know what's happening but..." the potential said as Faith's and Christine's hands started to glow. Both girls looked down at them as Willow and Fred came running out the back door.  
"Oh my..." Christine could hear Willow say. In one second the glow got bigger, engulfing both girls. Buffy and Kennedy watched horrified and helpless as the ones they loved floated above them.  
"What the hell is going on?" Kennedy questioned Willow.  
"I don't know!" Willow replied just as scared as all the others.  
"I think they are being connected," Fred stated looking up at them worriedly.  
"What?" the redhead asked as she turned to Fred.  
"Well, in the prophecy it says that they will become one and connected in light. Maybe this is what's happening...Their energy and essences are becoming one...I think," Fred stated looking back up at the two. Christine's and Faith's heads snapped back and legs went straight as something seemed to flow through them.  
"Can't we do something?" Buffy asked scared for Faith. What was going on? Then there was a bright light and everyone tried to block their eyes from it. When everyone opened their eyes, they saw Christine and Faith standing facing each other. Then Christine's hands went on her hips and she gave Faith a look who rolled her eyes.  
"Ok...what's going on?" Kennedy asked almost a little angry. Why did it have to be Faith with her in this stupid prophecy? Fred smiled understanding.  
"I think they are talking," she stated. Everyone looked at her like she was nuts. Buffy looked back at Faith, who had cocked her head to the side and shrugged...it did look like they were communicating.  
Everyone was confused. Christine then looked at everyone starring at them.  
uh...Faith? They're starring at us Christine told Faith. The brunette slayer turned and looked at everyone.  
This kind of sucks in a cool way. Faith told her.  
We need to tell them. Christine told Faith looking back at her.

TBC....thanks for reading. Trying to update more for you guys. I got to admit, I Am surprised that people read this fic and actually like it. So thank you for reading. Feedback is always good! :) 


	11. Breakdown

See previous chapters (the first chapter) for rating, setting, pairing, disclaimer, and so on.  
  
Remember that means thought speaking...that is important, so you can tell what is said and not...  
  
**PART 11: Breakdown...  
**  
"Ok let me get this straight," Buffy said running her hand though her hair, stressed. "You both can talk to each other through your minds? This is nuts!" The blonde slayer yelled, a little frustrated. The younger slayer looked at her hurt, but the look went by unnoticed. Xander, Anya, Willow, Fred, Kennedy, Buffy, Christine, and Faith were in the living room talking. All the other potentials were outside practicing.  
Both Buffy and Kennedy stayed far away from the two girls and it didn't go by un noticed either. Fred looked at everyone feeling uncomfortable.  
"Well, it all seems to make sense. Christine is no slayer. She doesn't have the strength you two have. But both Faith and Christine share their body essences. This makes them be able to communicate with each other," the shy brunette stated.  
"Almost like they are one person..." Willow pondered.  
"Sort of," Fred answered.  
"Great," Kennedy spat. Christine looked at her but Kennedy wouldn't meet her eyes. Faith nudged Christine.  
It's ok Chris. She just doesn't understand... the brunette told her, trying to comfort her. Christine looked at her sadly and looked at Buffy across the room.  
Buffy's almost no better. the potential told Faith, looking at the ground. Both girls sighed and everyone looked at them.  
"What?" They both said at the same time. Christine saw Kennedy roll her eyes and she suddenly became angry. The dirty blonde potential got up abruptly and Faith caught her arm.  
Chris, don't... Faith started but Christine yanked her arm away from the dark slayer.  
"Look! I never asked for any of this crap!" Christine yelled grabbing everyone's attention. Everyone looked at her. "I don't know what's going on either...you don't understand...I never asked to be part of this prophecy! I'm sorry that none of you understand what's going on but that doesn't give you a reason to treat Faith and I like..." Christine was saying looking directly at Kennedy. She stopped and looked around the room. She then looked at Willow, close to tears, begging with her eyes that she do something.  
The redhead sat up. "Look, I thought about this whole thing. Christine is right. Neither she nor Faith asked to be part of this prophecy. The way I see it...the more we have against The First the better. We've got a chance in this," Willow was saying looking around the room. Fred stood up backing the redhead up.  
"Willow is right. I know I don't personally know all of you but I can see great power in all of you. I am more familiar with prophecy's and things and that's why I know so much...it's not like I am a nerd or anything though," the shy brunette stated looking down. Willow grabbed her hand.  
"No one said that..." the Wicca said, causing Fred to looked at her.  
"I know but I was trying to prove a point," Fred explained looking back up at everyone. "We are all chosen to do certain things...to live certain lives...sometimes, things happen that we can't control or explain. People often don't like or even fear what they don't understand. What's happening to Faith and Christine doesn't make them different then who they already were."  
Everyone looked around the room and Christine sat back down, never once looking at Kennedy. Everyone knew that Fred was right.  
"Why do we have to talk about this in general when it's really directed towards Buffy and Kennedy?" Anya all of a sudden said out loud. Everyone looked at her.  
"What?" Anya asked.  
"An..." Xander started. Anya looked at him.  
"Well it's true. They are both mad at Faith and Christine. Kennedy's jealous and upset wishing Faith was her and Buffy's upset for she feels responsible for Faith and doesn't like the idea of Christine and Faith being 'one', or whatever, for she has no control over what may happen to Faith," Anya stated. Buffy's face practically went green and Kennedy looked at the floor.  
"Faith and Christine don't bother me. I like them. I don't have a problem and I understand that they are part of a prophecy. I've had my share. But it's a waste of time to be sitting in here talking like this when they can be talking on their own..." Anya was saying as if it was common sense.  
Christine sighed. "Anya is right. We all know it..." the potential stated.  
"Christine..." Kennedy said gently stepping forward towards the other girl, who stepped back hurt.  
"Kennedy, don't." Christine stated not looking at her. The other potential stopped and looked at the ground feeling ashamed. Christine looked around the room. She needed to take charge and stop all of this negative thinking. She stepped in the middle of the room and looked at Buffy.  
"Buffy, I am not trying to take your place. No one can ever take your place. I know that you wish you could be there for Faith. I am sorry that this prophecy is bothering you. I understand how you must feel. Trust me, Faith and I never knew this kind of thing would happen with us. I am Faith's friend, not some one special like you," Christine told Buffy, lightly smiling. The older slayer smiled at the potential understanding what she was saying and respecting her more and more.  
"And trust me, this is no gift that Faith and I have. If anything...I think Faith and I are sick of each other," Christine stated, laughing a little, trying to lighten the mood. Everyone smiled.  
"Hey!" Faith protested.  
"Look," Christine said looking at everyone else in the room, "We are all stressed and nervous; we've got every reason to be. Faith and I will do what we can but we are going to need all of your help. Each one of us plays an important roll." Christine explained. The potential then looked back at Buffy.  
"I respect you a lot Buffy. The life you have lived must have been hard. And there is nothing you should worry about with me and Faith. All this is for the prophecy. I know you are concerned...who wouldn't be if anyone was in your position," Christine stated not wanting to revel to everyone about Faith and Buffy, even though everyone already kind of knew. The older slayer blushed a little. "And I promise you that I will personally make sure that your girl comes out ok. Ok?" Christine said smiling. Buffy smiled at her and unexpectedly gave the potential a hug.  
"Hey! I am perfectly fine caring for my self you know," Faith protested. Everyone chuckled but they got what Christine meant.  
"Thank you," Buffy whispered in the potential's ear and Christine nodded. The older slayer felt so much better. She had always felt responsible for Faith. And with Buffy not playing a main roll in the prophecy for once, she was uneasy. There was no way she could help the younger slayer and it bothered her. But she now knew to let it go. She loved Faith and she had to learn to let some things go.  
Christine stepped back into the middle of the room as Buffy looked at Faith. So much was said to each other in just one look. That was another thing the blonde liked about the younger slayer. They didn't even have to even speak at sometimes. They just... knew. Both girls smiled at each other.  
"This prophecy isn't just about Faith and I. You all are part of it. Ok? Everyone should know that. Now, let's get back to work..." Christine stated, looking at Buffy and backing away giving the older slayer the floor to speak. Willow looked at Christine with so much respect. Again she was amazed at this 19 year-old girl who has done so much. Buffy smiled at the potential and stood up.  
"Ok, Willow and Fred, why don't you double check on your list on what you need and as soon as you know what you need, give it to Christine to get the supplies. I'm going to need Faith's help with the training later. For now? Xander? Back to weapons. Kennedy? You're with me. Faith and Christine? Back to training. Anya? I need you back with Xander. Willow? Keep up with the information. We might be going in tonight for that scythe," Buffy stated. Everyone nodded understanding what was going on.  
"Ok then, let's go," Buffy dismissed as everyone got up.  
You ok? Faith asked Christine worried but impressed at what she had the balls to do. The potential gave Faith a smile and nodded.  
Ok, just making sure, you know the brunette said getting up.  
Yes, bad ass Faith, I understand. Christine told her getting up also. Faith laughed, following Buffy. Christine looked at Willow and Fred and smiled. She mouthed a 'thank you' and turned to follow everyone else outside.  
Kennedy was waiting for her. "Christine I am sorry...I just..." the brunette potential was saying but Christine interrupted her.  
"Kennedy, it's ok. I understand the way you feel but you need to let it go. You were hurting me..." Christine said looking down. Kennedy's heart broke and she lifted the other girl's chin and looked into her eyes.  
"I'm not perfect. And you have showed so much courage. I don't deserve you. I can't help feeling a little bit jealous...and knowing I can't be there to watch your back...it's just difficult, for I want to spend all my time with you and I can't. I'm sorry," Kennedy explained trying to reach the girl she felt so strongly for. Christine smiled sadly at the brunette.  
"Kennedy...I l-love you...but...if...if you are so worried about losing me...maybe...maybe we shouldn't be together..." Christine forced herself to say. She knew it wasn't fair to keep Kennedy like this when she knew how things were going to come out in the end. Kennedy looked at her for a second before looking heart broken.  
"Wh-What are you saying?" the brunette asked, almost shaking. It broke Christine's heart. But she had been thinking and she cared for Kennedy too much to do this to her...to string her along when she knew that she wouldn't make it out of this war alive. And she hated lying to her...she hated herself for doing this...but this was better...even though it was breaking Christine's heart. She couldn't look Kennedy in the eye.  
"Christine...I I don't understand...why? Is it me?" Kennedy asked tears spilling from her eyes. Christine was quite for a second. "Wh-why won't you look at me?" the brunette potential asked. Christine was afraid she would start crying if she looked at her. Christine looked up at Kennedy trying to muster up her courage and strength.  
"Kennedy...it...it isn't you. I care about you..." Christine was saying.  
"Then why are you doing this?" Kennedy pleaded not being able to stop the tears that were flowing down her cheeks. Christine reached out to wipe away her tears but Kennedy stepped back.  
"I know you feel what I feel...I feel it when we kiss," Kennedy stated, looking at the other potential. Christine had to look away.  
"Kennedy..." she started. The brunette potential violently wiped at her tears, mad at her self for crying. And started stepping backwards. Kennedy just didn't understand and her heart was breaking in two. She looked at Christine, wondering where this was all coming from. She knew that Christine felt the same way she did...she could feel it. Why was she doing this? It had to be Kennedy herself...that was all that the brunette potential could come up with.  
Christine stepped forward wanting to comfort the girl she had fallen in love with. "D-Don't touch me!" Kennedy yelled, backing away from Christine. Tears threatened to spill from Christine's eyes...but she had to do it..."Just don't touch me," Kennedy whispered before turning on her heel and sprinting back into the house. No one saw the tear that ran down Christine's face as she watched her go. Christine's heart was broken. But she had a job to do...a duty to fulfill. With that knowledge, the potential lifted her head, wiping the tear from her face, and turned around to prepare for this war.  
  
**Outside...**  
  
Faith was waiting for Christine and saw her coming. The brunette slayer was talking to Buffy and they were laughing about something Faith said. The younger slayer then turned her attention towards Christine. "Spending some quality kiss time with your girl?" Faith asked chuckling. Buffy smiled next to her. But Christine's face was emotionless. She had years of practice to hide her feelings. It was what she was...what she was trained to do.  
"Yeah, where is Kennedy?" Buffy asked as Christine finally got to them.  
"I don't think Kennedy will be coming out Buffy. She had to do something...are you ready Faith," the potential asked quickly to change the subject. Faith frowned. Something was wrong.  
"What do you mean she's not coming out?" Buffy asked. Christine sighed. Why did Buffy have to ask? Why couldn't she just let it go?  
"I think she is talking to Willow." Christine lied. The blonde slayer looked at her weird.  
"Why?" Buffy asked. Faith, who was observing the whole thing, was about to speak up for she knew Christine pretty well, and something happened between her and Kennedy. She just knew it. But Kennedy chose that moment to show up.  
"Hey Buffy, sorry about that. Got held up," Kennedy said approaching. Faith could tell that the brunette potential had been crying. Maybe it was harder for others to see but Faith knew...for she had tried to hide her tears many times. Something defiantly happened. The brunette slayer also noticed how Kennedy ignored and wouldn't look at Christine.  
Christine stood there regretting what she did. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to do that to Kennedy. It wasn't good to have her upset during this important war...then again...it was better. No, Christine had to do it. It was for the best. The potential convinced herself of that. That was her one weakness. Christine let her feelings get in the way. But she never cared about herself. She always cared about others more. So it didn't matter if Christine was going to miserable...she just wanted things bearable for Kennedy.  
"No prob, let's get going," Buffy said looking at Faith. Kennedy turned and followed the older slayer to the other side of the yard. Christine was on overload.  
What happened? Faith asked. Christine turned, walking to where they would be training.  
Nothing, She stated coming to a stop. Faith stopped and stood in front of her. Christine was lying.  
It's not good to hold things in Chris...I'm a good example, Faith tried to joke. Christine just looked at her emotionless.  
That's not funny Faith. Quit using yourself as a joke for you're not...now let's start. the potential said, getting into a fighting stance. The brunette slayer crossed her arms.  
"I don't know if that's a good idea," Faith said out loud to her. Christine put her fists down looking at the brunette.  
"Faith, we don't have time for this," Christine said starting to have her emotions get the best of her. Faith knew this behavior. Christine wasn't too different from herself.  
Buffy glanced at Faith and Christine as she was going to various groups of potentials. The two seemed to be talking and something was wrong, Buffy knew it. The blonde slayer looked at Kennedy, who was focused on her group...too focused.  
"Of course we do," Faith stated. Christine turned around to leave; she wasn't going to have this conversation.  
You are so stubborn! Faith said, grabbing the potential's arm. Christine yanked her arm out of Faith's hand.  
Don't talk to me like you know me. Christine said very angrily. Faith looked at her a little shocked. What was that suppose to mean?  
I do know you Christine! You have been hiding something and now something is wrong! Just tell me! Faith yelled. Christine was pushed to her limit and tried to deliver a right cross. Faith dodged it and went for a leg sweep that Christine jumped.  
"That's it Christine, Let it all out," Faith said as the potential delivered a roundhouse kick towards her head. The brunette slayer ducked. It was like fighting with Buffy. They matched each others moves perfectly. But Faith held back. Christine was hurting and was letting her emotions control her.  
Buffy stopped what she was doing as she saw Faith and Christine spar. In fact everyone stopped and watched. It was rather...well...amazing. Kennedy even watched. The older slayer wondered what was happening. This wasn't just sparing.  
"That's it Christine! Let it out!" Faith said dodging another punch. The brunette slayer then grabbed her arm and Christine threw her momentum upward and delivered a kick that connected with Faith's head. Ouch, was the thought that ran through the brunette's mind. But it wasn't a slayer kick.  
"Don't want to talk? Fine, just take it out on me!" Faith yelled  
"SHUT UP!" the potential yelled as she kicked Faith's legs out from under her.  
Buffy looked over at Kennedy who looked back at her. Faith and Christine were like a blur. The brunette slayer jumped up and delivered a high kick then a roundhouse that Christine dodged then did back to Faith, copying her move for move.  
Faith then noticed the tear marks down Christine's face. The potential wasn't even fighting with her mind...she was out of control...and doing a pretty good job. She had good moves but was no slayer and didn't have the speed that the brunette had. Faith now knew that they were both in sync with each other...no need worrying about that.  
Soon, Christine just stopped and looked at the ground. She couldn't help it and was ashamed of how she acted...and in front of everyone. She felt everyone's eyes on her but didn't dare turn. She was breathing heavily and could hear Faith breathing hard too. She then lifted her head up looking at the brunette slayer with tears running down her face. She was in pain. How did Faith and Buffy live like this? Faith looked into Christine's eyes and stood up out of her fighting stance.  
The potential then finally started to sob, letting it all out and started to collapse. Faith grabbed her and held her close as she cried.  
"It's ok...I got ya...shhhh," Faith soothed looking over at Buffy worried. The older slayer looked back at her.  
"It must be hard," stated Rona, who was in Kennedy's group. Buffy looked at her and Rona looked back. "To have to bare such a burden...she must feel so alone," Rona stated. Sympathetic nods were delivered and the blonde slayer looked at Kennedy, who dropped her head and looked at the ground avoiding Buffy's eyes.  
All of the potentials went back to what they were doing, understanding that Christine needed a moment and didn't need an audience. Kennedy couldn't look at the other potential. She knew the girl was in a lot of pain and was probably upset because of her.  
Buffy watched Kennedy as she turned around, not even glancing at Christine, and went back to her group. The older slayer knew that she should go back to her group as well and should let Faith take care of Christine. The blonde slayer looked over at the two and Faith gave her a nod, indicating that she had it under control. Buffy took one final last look at Christine before going back to her group. She knew the feeling of carrying a burden like that. But the older slayer didn't understand all of it. She didn't know that the potential was going to die when they went to war.  
Christine let Faith hold her as she cried. Soon she calmed down. "You want to talk about it?" the brunette slayer asked, not going to push her. The potential shook her head no. Faith understood. "Just a bad fall out with Kennedy? Is that it? You don't have to tell me, I just want to make sure you're ok," Faith explained as she pulled back looking at Christine.  
Christine was quite for a second. "Yeah...I love her...but we...I broke up with her," Christine stated, looking up at Faith. The potential then grew angry at herself. She, the person who was always strong, broke down in front of everyone. And she also said that she was ready. That she was going to do this and was ready. But was she really? And she couldn't talk to anyone about it...  
Faith noticed the inner battle with in Christine. "Why? Why did you break up with her?" the brunette asked. Christine looked at her and shook her head. "Ok, let's not talk about it. Why don't we go inside? I think you need a break." Faith said helping the potential up. Christine nodded and made her way, with Faith, inside of the house.  
Faith and Christine walked into the kitchen. "You ok?" the brunette slayer asked again. Christine looked at her.  
"Yeah. Sorry about that," the potential apologized. The brunette shook her head.  
"There is nothing to apologize for. After you hold everything in, it has to come out one way or another. Don't feel bad or ashamed. You are only human ok? You can only do so much," Faith explained. Christine smiled.  
"Thank you," the potential stated. The brunette smiled. "No problem, besides, you had some wicked moves girl. You're going to make one hell of a slayer," Faith stated. Christine smiled feeling much better.  
"I just don't want to let anyone down. And I hope I didn't make a fool of myself," Christine stated looking at the brunette.  
"Naw, I don't think so. Hey, why don't we see if Willow and Fred have that list," Faith suggested. Christine smiled and they both made their way to where Fred and Willow were.  
  
TBC...yea, thanks for the reviews I have been getting. I know I am a bit hard on myself about my fics. I can't help it, that and I really don't like how this fic is written...it could be a lot better, lol. Anyway, I have been trying to update when I can! Hope you liked the new chapter! Reviews are always a plus! :) 


	12. Magic Trips

I tried updating, but due to recent problems with fanfiction.net I wasn't able to till now. But here is the next part now! ;)

Also, it is obvious that in this AU story, the magic box is still around, someone else picked up and made it into a store again. Thus the name, Magic Shop, lol. Stupid I know, oh well.

I also started to put the inner 'mind speaking' in italics also, so you can tell them apart from the regular speaking...

means thought speaking...  
  
**PART 12: Magic Trips...  
**  
CHAPTER 18  
  
Fred and Willow were both hunched over a book, writing things down. Fred looked up and caught the sight of Christine coming in the room followed by Faith.  
"Fred, long time no see. How's the list coming along?" Faith asked as Christine walked near Willow's side of the couch seeing if the Wicca had come up with anything.  
"Well, it's mostly stuff that we need to make sure we have enough of. Plus, Willow and I want to do a trail run before actually doing it. But we got the list right here," Fred stated giving the brunette a list in her hand writing.  
Willow could tell that something was wrong with Christine and gave her a look. The potential shook her head indicating that she would talk to her later. Willow was basically the only person, besides maybe Fred, that she felt comfortable talking to about the whole prophecy thing. The redhead was concerned but let it go for the moment.  
"Well, Christine could use a break and Buffy needs my help...are you sure you'll be ok? Maybe someone should go with you," Faith said to the potential. Christine gave Faith a sharp look. All she wanted was to be alone at the moment and she didn't need a babysitter. She could care for herself.  
"Faith, the sun is up, basically everyone is gone out of Sunnydale...I think I'll be ok," Christine stated getting the list Fred had made from Faith. _I just want to be alone for a while, ok?_ the potential said to the brunette slayer in her mind. Faith nodded to her.  
"Ok, just don't be gone too long," Faith stated. Christine smiled.  
"I think I'll be ok. Besides, Buffy needs your help," Christine said looking then to Willow. "I'll get this stuff for you and be back, ok?" Willow smiled at the young potential.  
"Sounds good," the redhead stated.  
"Ok, be back later. Update me when I come back?" Christine asked giving a look to Willow, who caught it.  
"You got it," Willow stated. Christine smiled then looked at Faith.  
"Keep an eye on my girl?" Christine asked. Faith gave her a sympathetic smile.  
"Yea, sure," the brunette slayer answered. The potential lightly smiled walking out of the living room and out the front door.  
"How's she doing?" Fred asked as soon as Christine left. Faith sighed.  
"Alright. I think the whole prophecy thing is getting to her...that and...she practically broke down a few minutes ago out back while we were sparing..." Faith was saying. Willow looked at her with concern. "And I mean wow, her moves? They were amazing for a potential and one that was out of control at that. She evidently broke up with Kennedy or something. She wouldn't talk about it. I think after stuffing everything inside...it got to her," Faith concluded looking up and shrugging.  
Willow narrowed her eyes. She could understand why Christine broke things off with Kennedy. It must be hard. But the redhead couldn't help but feel concerned. She couldn't help shake this feeling that something bad was going to happen.  
"How's the research gig?" Faith asked indicating all the books and stuff around the two girls.  
"Going quite well!" Fred said enthusiastically. Faith chuckled.  
"Well, send Christine back out to us when she gets back." The brunette slayer stated smiling before leaving. She felt bad about having Christine out there on her own but Faith guessed that she needed the time to her own. Besides, the brunette slayer thought to herself smiling, Buffy needed her.  
  
**Outside, in town...  
**  
Christine walked down the streets of Sunnydale. There wasn't one person out. They had all deserted the place. The potential looked at the list in her hands as she walked. It wasn't anything too complex. Christine shook her head as she thought back to what happened earlier.  
The dirty blonde couldn't help but feel like a fool. She felt stupid. She knew that she was apart of something big, but she was used to things happening to her. She always said that she was ready...that she is strong enough and ready to handle anything. She took pride in her strength that she possessed. It was the only thing about herself that she liked...if she ever lost that...the potential felt that she would have nothing. Christine guessed that she was still just a girl. A teenager in a world where she had to grow up fast in. She didn't have the childhood like most other children did. She was serious all the time and always pushed herself in everything she did. Once she finished one thing, she would pick up another task not once taking a break or anything. The potential sighed as she continued to walk in the middle of the road towards the Magic Shop.  
  
**The Summer's house...**  
  
Faith walked into the backyard. Buffy looked up at her from where she was and smiled. The brunette slayer winked at her and proceeded to the other end of the yard where Kennedy stood watching her group.  
"Hey, how they doing?" Faith asked indicating the potentials in Kennedy's group. The brunette potential glanced at Faith before answering.  
"They're getting much better. I think they are doing great," Kennedy replied trying not to make eye contact with the other girl. Faith studied her for a moment.  
"You know," Faith was saying now in a lower voice, "She does love you." The brunette slayer said causing Kennedy to sigh. "Listen, I don't know what happened between the two of you...but she still loves you. I don't think she meant to break up with you...she was upset." Faith said turning to Kennedy.  
"Faith, I don't..." the potential started as she finally looked at the other girl. Faith interrupted her.  
"Just listen Ken...I know you think it was you...but it's not. As you know, Christine has been through some massive shit. And probably a lot more then you or I even know of. That's one reason why she and I are good friends...because we can relate. But she keeps everything inside and lets it build. I just think that she's under a lot of stress and everything. She likes you Ken. It's not you, trust me. I think she's just a little scared...I don't know. I can't speak for her...but I know that she's hurting right now...and needs you..." Faith said looking back at the potentials. Kennedy looked at the dark slayer for a moment.  
Faith wasn't one for emotional crap. So she tried her best in saying all the right things when she was talking to Kennedy. The potential looked back out at the yard taking everything in.  
"Maybe you should talk with her when she gets back," Faith suggested looking at Kennedy.  
"I really care about her Faith...I do...but...she keeps pushing me away...like she's hiding something. I don't know," the potential said sighing. "I just don't want to lose her...but then I am ashamed of how I acted...even though she said it was ok. But there is no excuse for the way I acted. I guess I put up a front of being this tough girl." Kennedy said as she shook her head. Faith smiled.  
"Christine does that too. You're both good for each other. And you can't help feeling the way you feel or acting the way you feel. We all make mistakes...I mean...look what I did to Buffy..." Faith said in a light tone. Kennedy could tell that it pained the younger slayer to remember what she did. But the brunette slayer did have a point.  
"I just don't know what to do...and you're right. You can't help the way you feel...but I guess you control how you react to it," Kennedy said looking over towards Buffy, where the other girl was looking. Faith smiled. Even though Kennedy was younger then her...she learned something from her.  
"You're right. And you're not the only one that has noticed something different in Christine," Faith stated, looking at Kennedy. The potential looked at her. "I think she's afraid of getting hurt and losing _YOU_," Faith indicated. "She knows she has this big role in this prophecy crap that her and I are apart of. Neither her nor I asked to be apart of it but we are. And I think she is afraid something will happen and doesn't want to hurt you maybe..." Faith thought. "I don't know Kennedy. But I do know that she regretted what she said to you..." the brunette slayer said.  
Kennedy thought for a moment. Faith watched as a potential kicked too high and got off balanced causing her to fall onto the ground. "She's your girl Ken...I'm just her friend," Faith said before walking over to the potential and helping her up.  
  
CHAPTER 19  
  
**Magic shop...**  
  
Christine stepped into the Magic Shop. "Hello?! Anyone here?!" the potential called out just to make sure. There was no answer. "Guess no one's home," Christine stated shrugging. The potential then carefully stepped over the few items that were scattered on the floor to the counter. "Now...let's see what we need," she said out loud, taking her list out and placing it on the counter.  
"We look a little lost...and all so alone," A voice stated somewhere behind the potential. Christine froze then heard a few steps. Slowly she turned around to see Caleb and five bringers.  
"Yea...sun's up, basically everyone's gone out of Sunnydale...except you," Christine said, crossing her arms, mimicking her words from earlier.  
"Basically...now...don't be rude...I brought guests," Caleb said smiling to himself, knowing that The First was going to be pleased.  
"How cute...prying on little boys now... _'Father'?_ " Christine asked harshly empathizing on the last part. Caleb frowned and extended his arms. The bringers started surrounding the potential. One threw himself at her and she ducked as another bringer kicked her legs out from under her.  
She quickly turned away from the other two bringers who were coming at her and delivered a high kick to the bringer's face who was coming at her from behind. But she wasn't quick enough to get the other two bringers who regrouped and grabbed her. Christine quickly flipped them over and tried to turn towards the door as another bringer punched her in the face causing her to stumble backwards.  
In a second, all the bringers were on her holding her as Caleb came up to her. "I am going to enjoy watching you bleed to death," Caleb said before bringing back his fist and punching the potential square in the face, knocking her away from the bringers into the selves that came crashing down on her.

**TBC**...uh oh...what's going to happen to Christine? Heheheheee. I have been SOOOOO busy. Been trying to update when I can. Bare with me here. Hope this part was ok. Thanks for the feedback. More of it would be even better, lol.  
  
I wish to thank everyone for reading this fic by the way and for commenting on it! It means a lot, so thanks! :)  
  
PhoenixJay27 – thank you for all the feedback you leave me. And you got exactly what I was saying in the last chap! :). Plus, you FB me every chapter, so that is a plus :). So thanks. And no, the house isn't totally full of lesbians! I resent that! lol! JK. But I am glad that you find some strong points in this story cuz as I have said, I don't like it lol. So thanks for all the comments and for reading! 


	13. Captured

See the first chapter for disclaimer, pairing, rating, setting, and everything else....  
  
**Part 13: Captured...**  
  
Faith looked over at Buffy as she walked among the potentials. She couldn't believe that Buffy actually...loved her. The brunette felt so lucky. Who would have ever thought it? She then looked back over at Kennedy. She could tell that the girl was really trying hard to concentrate on the potentials...but her mind was wavering. Faith hoped she said all the right things to her.  
If anything, the brunette slayer was worried about Christine. She and Faith had talked for hours about how they have fallen into dark times...but it seemed that the potential was still struggling. Even though Christine, herself, said many times how she had overcame everything...had she really? Faith noticed the potetnial acting a little different. Was she hiding something? The brunette didn't really understand it, but decided that the potential would tell her on her own time if she wanted to.  
Faith and Christine easily became friends due to all the hardships they had been thorough. They could relate with each other. Christine felt different from the other potentials, making her feel alone. And Faith? Well, she felt out of place as well. Then there were Christine's dreams about the brunette slayer and her life. Faith never understood how or why that happened...how Christine saw those things or even why. It made the brunette really uncomfortable at the beginning. Faith guessed it was the prophecy working early to connect the two of them...she didn't know nor really care anymore. But Faith knew how it was to fall into a deep darkness and how hard it was to get out. Their circumstances and situations may have been different...but the feeling was the same. That feeling of darkness, loneliness, and pain were the same.  
Faith looked back at Buffy. The brunette slayer guessed that she too was still recovering. She would never forget the things she did...and how she felt in her dark times. Angel even told her that she would probably be haunted for the rest of her life. And here she was, among everyone, on the good side, making the good fight. She just hoped she was doing an ok job...  
  
**At the other side of the yard...**  
  
Buffy had looked over at Faith. Even though the brunette was watching the potentials and every now and then gave instructions, Buffy could tell something was on her mind. Everything with the younger slayer was new to the blonde...but she really did care about the other girl. Buffy had grown up a lot through the past couple of years. She remembered exactly how she treated the younger girl and felt bad. But it all didn't matter anymore.  
What mattered was, now...today...and this moment that they all shared together. The blonde knew not to dwell on the past. Easier said then done...but sometimes...you just have to let things go and move on. She knew that it must be hard for Faith to let go of her past...and the things she had done. But Buffy wanted to help her with that. Help her realize that there were greater things in the world and in life.  
The older slayer smiled at Faith as the brunette made eye contact with her. Buffy and Faith were happy with each other and were just happy with that. The blonde was glad that the younger slayer could help out with the other potentials. Just then, Willow came out and called to all of them that it was time that they take a break. The redhead and Fred had decided to take a break from their researching to get some stuff out for the potentials.  
Everyone stopped what they were doing and started to head on in to Casa Summers. The potentials were a little tired and needed a break anyway. Kennedy followed behind Xander and Anya into the kitchen.  
"Wow Will. This is great!" Xander exclaimed seeing how Fred and Willow prepared a little meal for everyone. Fred smiled. The potentials grabbed the food hungrily and scattered themselves around the house to eat.  
"It was no problem, besides, with two people who know a little bit about magic...we were able to do it quick," Willow said smiling. Fred nodded in agreement.  
"Hey? Has Christine come back yet?" Kennedy asked.  
  
**Somewhere...unknown...**  
  
Christine was still unconscious as the two bringers brought her into the cave that The First was in. Caleb followed them in close behind. The First, in the form of Buffy, turned around to face them. "Well done," The First said smiling. Caleb smiled. "Now, you know what to do," The First said as Caleb nodded leaving the room. Another bringer stood at the opening of the cave as the preacher walked out.  
The two bringers who brought the bleeding potential in backed away near the opening, leaving Christine in the center of the room. The First walked up to the potential turning into Christine herself, and grabbed her chin forcibly. "Now now, wakey wakey," The First mocked kicking the potential in the face, causing her to fly across the room into a stone wall.  
Christine lay in a heap on the floor before lightly coughing. She was slowly gaining consciousness. The First walked up to her and crouched down and got in the potential's face. "That's it...you're no fun to me like this," The First spat hitting Christine across the face causing her to fly again and hit the ground.  
Christine felt her whole body was in pain. She groggily looked up at The First, who was coming at her again and crouched down again next to her. The potential looked around the room hazily, her eyes resting on some weapon stuck in stone. The First followed Christine's gaze.  
"Ah...not for you. That scythe is for a slayer...and they will never get it. You will never touch it either...it's a slayer thing," The First said laughing. The First was trying to make Christine feel useless as it laughed at her. "I am going to enjoy killing you...but I think I am going to wait until I can have more fun with you...so you can really feel the pain," The First said getting up and kicking the potential in the ribs causing Christine to cry out. The First looked at the state Christine was in.  
Her body was practically broken and she was starting to spit up blood. Blood ran down her face from various cuts and various bruises were showing up. "You are so pathetic...always have been...and always will be. They don't trust you...no one does...don't bleed too much while I am gone," The First smirked.  
The First started to walk away and paused at the opening of the cave. "Chain her up," The First demanded as it walked away. Christine knew that she had to do something. She could barley form a thought as she heard chains rattling coming her way. The three bringers walked closer to the potential. One grabbed her wrist preparing to clasp the chains on them.  
Christine mustered up her strength and threw the bringer backwards into the wall. Another bringer came up and kicked at Christine causing her to cry out in pain. She quickly grabbed the chain lying next to her and flung in around the bringers ankles, who was coming after her, causing him to go down. Another bringer came at her and backhanded her, picking her up and tossing her to the other side of the room.  
Christine wasn't sure if she could last much longer. The one bringer that she threw the chain at was trying to get it off his ankles as the other one she threw was starting to get up. The bringer that threw her charged at her grabbing some chains that were on the floor.  
The potential franticly looked around where she was at for something she could use. If they succeeded in chaining her to the wall...she knew she was going to die. Christine then saw a glow from next to her...the scythe...  
The bringer whipped the chain around Christine's arm as she pulled herself up next to the scythe. The potential yelled out in pain as the bringer yanked and yanked her arm out of the socket. Christine reached for the handle of the scythe...she just had to try...and the other two bringers were closing in....  
  
**TBC**...sorry. I know the update is a little short. Sorry about that. I am going on vacation from the 16th to the 27th so don't expect any updates till after that, lol, sorry!  
  
**Insane Sketchbook** – thank you for the feedback and I agree with you on the whole OC thing, lol. I am glad you like this fic! Your review made me smile! lol. And I read fics a lot too just because Faith is in them too. And yes, the whole kissing thing with Faith and Christine was like kissing your sister (Eww, lol).  
  
Thank you for reading and got feedbacking! ;) 


	14. Trouble at Home

**Title:** Something New, Something Blue  
  
**Rating:** I'll just say R. this one will be a long one kids!  
  
**Disclaimer:** Everything Buffy belongs to Joss and M.E. I used some quotes that are from the show and they are NOT mine. You know the drill. Bla Stuff: Christine, an original character, is actually based on me. The character is about my life mostly and everything that has happened to me except being a potential and being in the slayer world. But she isn't totally me. I just needed someone like her for this kind of fic, you will know what I mean if you read this. Eliza/Faith is my hero. I have gone through things similar to Faith and thought I could use myself as a friend to Faith. I don't know, it sounds stupid. You'll see. Oh and Willow and Kennedy aren't together either. Tara is gone and Wood and Giles never tried to kill Spike. Spike does have a soul. He also never even knew that one ring that can make vampires come into the sun light existed. So I guess it's a little AU too.

**Dedication:** to Jason who has helped me through my hard times with my fics and for helping me with chapter 33, lol. Thanks! To Kim because she's too sweet. And always to Gina who inspired me to keep on writing.  
  
**Pairing:** Buffy/Faith eventually and Kennedy/Christine (OC). There is Faith/Christine implied also, nothing big at all, don't freak. Some Willow/Fred too.  
  
**Setting:** This is right before Willow comes back with Faith.

**Feedback:** Be gentle with feedback. Because Christine is sort of like me (based on me) and her life is like my life. I thought it would be interesting to do this kind of Fic.

**NOTE: sorry this is long...**

Ok, for those of you that are confused about how The First is able to touch/hurt Christine AND Faith, I explained it all in my earlier chapters. See how I said **AND** Faith? Let me explain, there was the prophecy that Willow had found that said:  
  
_ "Two, born and raised in darkness, shall come together as one bringing balance to The First. They shall have solid force against the evil of The First and become connected in light. Death shall come to one, scorning the other, and light will be spilled through the world by a sorceress stronger than magic itself..."  
_  
Which is all we know from the text. Now, that means that Christine **AND** Faith can **BOTH** actually **TOUCH/HURT** The First and vise versa. Remember when The First did a number on both of them near the beginning? They didn't know about the prophecy and Faith even said:  
  
_"What are you going to do? Hit me out of the way?" Faith sneered, knowing that The First couldn't solidly touch anything.  
"Actually...yes," it replied harshly bringing it's whole arm foreword, striking Faith, sending her clear across the street towards the park.  
_  
Then came the next part after that followed up going:  
  
. _"You Y-you can't...aren't..." Christine stuttered, trying to back away a little as The First came near.  
"To be able to touch you?" it finished for her. Christine tried to move around The First, but was shoved backward to the ground ten feet away. "Well it seems I'm at an exception for you two," The First answered sneering.  
_  
See Chapter 4, for more info if you are still confused...  
  
You see, this fic IS an AU fic, which just means that I changed things around a bit. If you have been following along and reading you should kind of get what the prophecy is now. Faith and Christine are a **HUGE** part of it and pose a threat to The First. Mostly Christine...but you see how/why later, heheheheheeee, lol. But that is a reason why The First is after her.  
  
Alright, now, here is another part.  
  
**PART 14: Trouble At Home**  
  
CHAPTER 20  
  
Faith and Kennedy came in from driving to the magic shop in warp speed. "Any luck?" Buffy asked as she saw the two girls enter.  
"No, and the whole place was trashed," Kennedy answered looking at Faith.  
"Red, have you located her?" the brunette slayer asked walking into the living room where Willow and Fred were, trying a locating spell. The redhead sighed in defeat.  
"No, not a thing," the Wicca said looking up. Majority of everyone was in the backyard, kitchen, and living room. Though everyone started to leave the living room to give Willow and Fred space to work.  
Just then, the front door was ripped off its hinges and flew though the hallway. Everyone watched it as it crashed to the ground. It was silent as Caleb walked through the front door, followed by about 12 bringers.  
"I wouldn't worry about her. I'm sure she's fine...bleeding to death," Caleb announced walking fully in with a wide smile.  
Kennedy charged at him. "Kennedy! NO!" Buffy yelled. But Caleb already grabbed her by the throat and lifted her into the air.  
"You know, you are all pretty stupid to actually think you can beat us," Caleb stated before throwing the potential across the room into a wall. Everything seemed to start in slow-motion. Potentials, hearing all the noise, came pouring in and the bringers that came in with Caleb charged at them. Buffy saw several emotions run through the girls' faces. There was fear, worry, excitement, anger, eagerness...everything was just happening so fast.  
The older slayer barley even processed everything through her head as a full out battle took place in her very own house. "Vi! Go out back and grab some weapons!" Buffy ordered, finally charging into action. The potential nodded and took off fast to the backyard, only to fly back through the door. Bringers started coming in through the back.  
Caleb advanced on a potential who was fighting a bringer and with one swift move, lifted the girl off her feet and threw her out a window. Buffy stared in horror as bodies, both bringers and potentials, were flying out of windows and against walls.  
"Buffy!" Faith yelled as she saw a bringer come up behind the older slayer. The blonde whipped around and grabbed the bringer's arm, twisting it, then punching him square in the face before taking his own knife and stabbing him in the chest with it.  
Faith tried to make her way to Buffy when she saw Caleb. The bringers could wait; the potentials could take care of them. But Caleb? He was killing potential after potential as if they were mere flies.  
Buffy quickly looked at Faith who met eyes with her and nodded. The slayers were going to have to take care of Caleb themselves or he was going to kill every potential. It was bad enough that bringers were all over the place.  
Willow pushed Fred as a bringer came at them and thrust out her hand muttering a spell that caused the bringer to fly backward into another bringer. "You ok?" The redhead quickly asked turning to the brunette. Fred quickly nodded as another bringer came at her with an axe. The usually shy brunette quickly got up and kicked him in the chest, grabbing the axe and kicking him again before swinging the axe, taking the bringer's head off. Willow stared at her as Fred quickly looked back at her. Her hair was wild and sweat ran down the side of her head.  
"What?" the brunette asked. Willow just looked at her and then the axe. Fred smiled.  
"Angel and the gang taught me a few things," the brunette quickly said before kicking another bringer. Another bringer tackled Willow to the ground as she muttered another spell, causing the bringer to catch on fire. The redhead got back up and ended up back to back with Fred as she stood, axe in hand, her own back against the Wicca's.  
"Fair enough...but less talk now, more fight," Willow said before muttering another spell at a bringer.  
  
**In another part of Sunnydale, Giles' house...**  
  
The sun was starting to set and Dawn, along with Andrew headed towards Giles' door. "Well that should be good. I think all of us should head back to the house. Buffy will need your help and will need all this information," Dawn stated picking up her light jacket that she had brought with her. Dawn and Andrew had been gathering supplies all day and then went over to Giles to check on the guys.  
Spike had gone out to his sources to get information as Wood and Giles did some research. The blonde vampire had actually gotten some good useful information. They were going over each other's information and cross referencing as Andrew and Dawn found them. They quickly filled them in on both situations.  
"We could use some help with all this stuff anyway," Andrew added standing by the door.  
"Well, the sun is starting to go down. I think it's a good idea to meet up," Spike said as he turned back to Giles. The old Watcher nodded, grabbing his coat.  
"Ok, lets help take the supplies and go back to the house," Giles ordered as everyone else followed him out the door.  
  
**Back at the Summer's house, still in battle...**  
  
Buffy couldn't believe this was happening. It was so sudden. Buffy and Faith tried to hold Caleb at bay as Willow, Fred, Xander, Anya, and the other potentials fought the bringers. Xander had found a sword and worked his way into the kitchen, taking on the bringers as best as he could. Anya was in the back yard fighting a few of her own, and managing quite well.  
Potentials were dying but so were some of the bringers. The fight wasn't going all that bad but with Caleb in the mix...it was dangerous. Soon, Giles, Spike, Wood, Andrew, and Dawn arrived to the house and saw what was going on.  
"Oh my god," Dawn gasped as Andrew basically cowered in the seat.  
"Let's GO!" Spike yelled jumping out of the car and running up to the house. Giles yanked out a bag he had always carried in his car full of weapons.  
"Andrew, you're coming with us. Wood, grab a weapon. Dawn, stay here," the watcher ordered.  
"But," Dawn started to protest. Giles shook his head.  
"I don't care Dawn. You have to stay here. We have important texts in here and we can't let them have it," Giles ordered trying to get Dawn to stay put. He gave her the bag.  
"Here, take this and lock the doors, if it looks bad...get out of here," he instructed. Dawn was going to protest but decided not to and nodded her head. Wood had grabbed a sword and was heading around the back of the house as an unsure Andrew followed him. All Dawn could do was sit in the car and watch as Giles turned around and headed for the house. The younger Summers sat for a moment. This was ridiculous. She had learned a lot through out the years being by Buffy's side. She wasn't some snot nosed stupid whiney sister, she could handle her own, she was a sister of a slayer.  
She had been through just as much as everyone else. With renounced strength Dawn looked back at the house where her remaining family, friends, and all the people she cared for, fought. She wasn't just going to sit there in some crappy ass car and wait and do nothing. No, she was more then that. Giles said that text line just to get her to stay, she knew it, and he knew it.  
The younger Summers reached into the bag and pulled out a sword and looked at it. She had some training with a sword and could use it quite well. She then looked back at the house, reason building with in her as she jumped out of the car and started running up to the house.  
  
**Inside the house...**  
  
Spike had gone right through the front door and took on the first bringer that came at him. Giles went around back to help the few potentials and Anya who was back there along with Andrew and Wood. Andrew was tossing around an axe like a fool, which made Giles smile a little as a bringer came at him from the side.  
Kennedy managed to get up and fight even though she was quite winded and a little hurt. The pain wasn't all that bad. Her heart kept her going. She had to get through this. This couldn't happen...and she had to find Christine. The potential let her mind go into the fight focusing on what she was doing.  
Buffy saw Spike fighting a bringer near the entrance of the house. That meant that Wood, Giles, Andrew, and Dawn were close by. She only hoped that they were ok.  
Faith delivered a high kick towards Caleb's head who blocked it and grabbed her leg flipping Faith over herself into a mirror. Buffy came at him in an instant but Caleb punched her sending her flying into the wall next to Faith, who was struggling to get up.  
"You honestly want to keep up this little game of yours?" Caleb asked standing where he was. Everyone was getting tired. The preacher raised his hands up smiling. "Look around you slayers!" Caleb said looking around at the people still battling. "The only place you all felt safe in...we destroyed." Caleb stated laughing. He had done a good job. The First was going to be pleased.  
The two slayers watched, tired and worn, as Caleb opened his mouth to say something else when his eyes suddenly got really big and he yelled...  
In a sudden moment, Caleb was sliced in two and dropped to the floor. The room seemed to freeze. And where Caleb once stood was a beaten, bruised, bloody Christine.  
"You...t-talk..too much," Christine barely gasped out holding some kind of weapon in one hand before collapsing to the floor.

**_TBC_**...sorry. I just got back from California. But I wanted to make an update for you guys. Thanks again for all of the reviews. Things are going to get really hectic where I am at but I will still try to punch out updates. Those of you that got confused over how The First could touch Christine, was explained before this chapter. Thanks for reading everyone, and I'll try to update soon! And yes Jay, I like cliffhangers...can't you tell? Lol. 


	15. Aftermath

See the first chapter for pairings, rating, summary, setting, and so on...  
  
**PART 15: Aftermath...**  
  
CHAPTER 21  
  
The bringers, knowing they didn't have a chance now, escaped as fast as they could. But not all could get away. And they knew that The First would be furious. Even though it couldn't touch them...they were still frightened. The potentials that witnessed what happened chased the bringers out into the front, killing a few of them in the processes. The potentials smiled as they watched the last group of bringers flee the house...for they knew that they won this battle...  
  
**The back yard...  
**  
The group of potentials in the back along with Anya, Giles, and the rest, were unaware of what took place inside the house. They were able to finish a few bringers before they started fleeing. Not understanding why they were retreating, they chased after them.  
"Yeah! That's right! Run cowards!" A potential yelled triumphantly looking at the bringers flee. Anya and Giles couldn't shake the feeling that something had to have happened.  
"Should we follow them?" another potential asked standing next to Anya. Giles shook his head.  
"No. They retreated for a reason. And even though we may have won...there have been some casualties," Giles said looking around. There were three dead potentials lying near him. "We must take care of ourselves first," he instructed walking into the house.  
  
**Inside the Summer's house...**  
  
Willow knelt next to Christine. "What is that?" A potential asked pointing to the axe that was partway in Christine's hand.  
"That's the scythe..." Buffy stated in awe as she reached down to pick it up. She was drawn to it. She felt like it was made for her, like it belonged to her.  
"How did she get it?" Fred asked knelling next to the redhead. Buffy looked up.  
"I don't know," she replied. Willow sighed.  
"She's lucky to be alive. She's got some broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder..." Willow was saying still examining the unconscious girl. "We've got to act fast. I know some spells that can help," the redhead announced looking at Faith. The brunette slayer remained silent, on the other side of Christine, as Willow reached out and suddenly yanked the fallen potential's dislocated shoulder back into place. Some near by potentials looked like they were about to be sick. Buffy jumped.  
"Sorry, there was no other way to get it back into place," the redheaded Wicca said sheepishly.  
"I shouldn't have let her go by herself," Faith stated shaking her head. Willow looked at her.  
"It isn't your fault Faith," she said trying to reassure the younger slayer.  
"Willow's right, there was no way we could have known that this would happen," Buffy added. The older slayer felt horrible as well. She was responsible for these girls. She had never seen anyone so badly beaten before. The blonde slayer had to look away as the sight became too much.  
Faith just sighed. Willow moved to try to pick Christine up. "No way Red. I'll get her," the younger slayer said getting up.  
"Be careful, I'm not sure about all her injuries," Willow stated as Faith gently picked up the broken girl. With each step she took she felt more and more guilty.  
Kennedy stood in the hallway, not being able to see Christine like that, in the state she was in. It hurt her to see her like that. And she felt ashamed. She knew there was nothing she could do to help and let the gang care of her.  
Kennedy watched as Faith carried Christine up stairs with Willow and Fred trailing close behind. "She'll get better," Buffy said entering the hallway. The brunette potential just looked at her blankly. She knew that Buffy was just trying to help...but Kennedy couldn't help feeling any different as she turned and walked out of the hall with out a word.  
Buffy watched her go. The older slayer felt a little bad for Kennedy. It must have been hard to have to stand back and watch, not being able to do anything for the person that you loved. Not to help, not to touch...nothing. Buffy could only imagine how Kennedy felt. To feel so helpless. And the blonde knew that the potential probably blamed herself as well, even though she shouldn't.  
Buffy looked around the nearly destroyed house. She then felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to find Dawn standing there with a sword in her hand. The blonde slayer looked from the sword to her little sister, who seemed to grow so much in the past few years.  
"I kicked ass," Dawn just simply stated, excited. Buffy couldn't help but laugh a little. Dawn frowned.  
"What? What's so funny?" the brunette asked as her older sister chuckled. Buffy didn't say anything as she just smiled and wrapped her sister in a hug.  
  
**Somewhere...**  
  
All Christine saw was white when she opened her eyes. "Hello?" she asked to no one in particular. All she could do was cover her eyes. Then the brightness began to subside a little. As the potential put down her arm, she noticed that there wasn't a scratch on her. She put her hands out in front of her to examine them.  
"Again...you are not dead," Came a voice from behind her. It startled her as she turned around. It was the same two children from earlier...The Powers That Be. Christine looked at them for a moment. The little girl in front of her smiled.  
"What?" Christine asked. The girl cocked her head to the side.  
"You may not think it, but you are doing well," The boy stated staring at her. Christine couldn't help but feel lost.  
"We try to help, be we are not suppose to," the girl next to the boy stated. The potential nodded.  
"The first was growing stronger..." The boy said.  
"But you weakened it...have an advantage now," The girl stated.  
"The scythe. You were able to get it due to the connection you have with the other slayer," the boy said.  
"Faith?" Christine asked.  
"Yes," the girl answered.  
"You will heal quicker too. Some of her essence is in you. The slayer healing from her should help you to heal," the boy stated. Christine thought for a moment.  
"Wait a minute. Is that how I was able to pull the scythe out in the first place? It thought I was Faith?" Christine asked. The boy smiled as he nodded. The potential then looked down at the ground. "I...feel...like I'm being used..." she simply said looking back up.  
The little girl looked at her sadly. "No," the girl stated looking into her eyes. "You were chosen. No one else can do what you are destined to do." She stated. Christine just looked at them. Upon making a decision she looked at the little girl.  
"What am I to do?"

**TBC**....got lots to do, still trying to post parts of this fic for you all. Thanks for the reviews!!! 


	16. Having Doubts

See the first chapter and/or some previous chapters for disclaimer, pairing, setting, dedication, rating, and so on...  
  
**PART 16: Having doubts...**  
  
CHAPTER 22  
  
Giles walked in to see Buffy hugging Dawn. "Buffy," Giles merely stated looking tired then noticing the sword in Dawn's hand.  
"Well, I couldn't just sit there, besides, I've fought along side Buffy when you were away," Dawn stated after she turned to see Giles frowning at her. The old watcher just looked at her and lightly smiled. Dawn had grown up, that was for sure. He then turned his attention back to Buffy.  
"There doesn't seem to be that many casualties," Giles stated looking at the blonde slayer. Buffy breathed in. She needed to get the others rounded up so they could get a head count and so she could explain, to those who weren't present, what has happened so far.  
  
**Upstairs...outside Willow's room...**  
  
Faith stood outside the closed door as Willow cared for Christine with Fred's help. She couldn't help but feel guilty. The brunette leaned her back to the door thinking. Man, Christine had some bad luck. It seemed that one thing after another kept happening to the poor girl. No wonder she broke down earlier. Faith sighed as she stood up. There was nothing she could do now. Other then wait.  
  
**Inside Willow's room...**  
  
Willow put her hands down after casting a spell. Fred, who was knelling not too far away, stared in admiration at the witch. "I just don't get it," Willow stated after a moment. Fred was thrown back to reality.  
"What?" the shy brunette asked. Willow looked at her sighing.  
"I just...feel...nothing but pain when I tap into her," the redhead stated looking back down at the potential. "But she's strong. But it seems that she also has adapted Faith's slayer healing when they were connected."  
Fred looked down at Christine. She at lest had color in her face now. "Maybe that's how she got the scythe," the brunette stated. Willow looked at her. "I mean they're connected right? And she seems to have slayer healing? That scythe is for a slayer. Maybe it recognized Christine as a slayer due to the connection she has with Faith," Fred concluded looking back up at the redhead. Willow smiled at her.  
"What?" the brunette asked, thinking maybe something was wrong.  
"Just you...you always amaze me," the redhead stated causing Fred to blush and look away.  
"Oh no...I'm just..." the shy brunette started to say but Willow cut her off.  
"Smart?" the redhead finished for her. Fred looked at her. Willow's smile was so warm, so inviting. The brunette couldn't help but melt a little at that smile. Fred knew that she had grown to have a crush on the witch, which surprised her at first. But...after a while, the shy brunette just gave into it and how she felt. She couldn't help it.   
Willow and Fred looked at each other for a moment till the redhead looked away. "I just feel bad...keeping her secret...you know?" Willow asked looking back at Fred. The brunette moved a little closer to the Wicca.   
"I know...but...it's what she wants," Fred said sadly as she looked down at Christine again.  
"I know...but I just wish...that there was something I could do...that we could do," Willow said slumping at bit. "I mean here is this poor girl, who has gone through enough hell already, is called as a potential, comes here, gets connected in a prophecy, finds out she's going to die, breaks up with her girlfriend heartbroken and not wanting to hurt her, gets beat almost to the point of death..." the redhead said trailing off. Willow realized that Faith probably felt the same way when she first became a slayer. Then it made sense. Willow looked back at Christine reaching out and brushing some hair off her face.  
"I guess all we can do...is just help," the redhead stated, drawing her hand back away from the girl who was trying to mend. The brunette nodded in an agreement. There wasn't mush they could really do.   
"Hey," Fred said getting Willow's attention. "I'll go get Kennedy. I bet she would want to see her."  
Willow nodded as the brunette got up and went out the door. The Wicca just couldn't understand why all of this had to happen to Christine. The redhead knew that the potential would never want pity but she just couldn't help it. Willow knew that she was the only one Christine talked to when she couldn't talk to anyone else.   
The redhead was just afraid that Faith would figure it all out. And she knew that the brunette slayer knew something was up. But Willow was going to do her best for Christine...for she didn't have much time.  
  
**Downstairs...**  
  
Fred passed by the living room, which was pretty well picked up. Buffy sat on the couch as she talked to Dawn, Andrew, Spike, Giles, and Wood. Fred figured she was updating them. Xander and Anya were trying to help clean up the house. The brunette walked out back, for she couldn't find Kennedy inside.  
Faith stood with a shovel near the back with Kennedy next to her. They were burying the potentials that died in the attack. Six graves were dug, with the bodies placed carefully in them. Kennedy and Faith started to cover them. Fred stood there for a moment taking in the scene. It really hit her then how important this battle was. She always knew...but right there, in that moment...it hit her head on.  
She stood a little bit longer as the potential and brunette slayer finished up. She walked on out towards them. "Kennedy?" Fred asked as she got closer. She glanced at Faith, whose face was emotionless.  
"Yeah?" the potential replied turning around.  
"I thought I would come get you. I thought maybe you would want to see Christine...I mean she's not awake or anything but..." Fred was saying as she trailed off. Kennedy looked at her for a moment.  
"I..." she started. Faith nudged her.  
"Go ahead," Faith instructed. Kennedy looked up at the dark slayer. After a moment, the potential handed the younger slayer her shovel as she followed Fred inside the house. Faith stood there watching them go as she held the two shovels. The brunette slayer then lightly let go of them and they fell to the ground.  
Faith never told them but...when she was on the ground, just before Christine axed Caleb...she felt her. She didn't know it was her at the time...but it was clear later that it was Christine. Faith felt this pain. This horrible pain and then heard screaming in her head. Not till after Christine collapsed, did Faith register that it was her.   
The potential had gathered all the strength she had left to get back to them. She was in so much pain that she was trying to hold it in...yet she found it in her to get to them. Faith sighed as she picked the shovels back up. She looked through the back window and saw Buffy talking to the others, filling them in.   
The brunette couldn't help it, but in that moment...she felt alone. She felt as though she was carrying that weight again. Faith really was doing fine due to what she shared with Buffy. And she did love her. But what would happen if Faith didn't make it through this battle? What if Willow was wrong again and she was going to die? What if Buffy didn't make it?  
Faith shook her head. No. Buffy would make it. She was stronger then that. The brunette looked back up at the older slayer as Buffy was still talking. Faith was tired. It had been a long day...and she was emotionally drained. Buffy then made eye contact with her. She felt the younger slayer and knew she was around but she always felt that. It was obvious due to them being both in the same house. As Buffy was talking she looked out the window, and there, with the saddest expression, was Faith. The older slayer smiled at her but Faith just looked at her so sadly and quickly looked at the ground. After a second, the brunette walked away not looking back....

TBC...man, I've been busting my butt trying to update things, lol. Thank you for the reviews! I am glad that some people actually like this weird fic, lol. Been busy but been trying to get updates in. I'll try to update again soon...


	17. Guilt's a Killer

See first chapter for Rating, setting, pairing, disclaimer, and all that other good stuff...

**NOTE:** Ok, for a certain individual; IGNORE THE COMMENT ABOUT CHAPTER 33!!!!!!!! Geesh....

Um...anyway....lol.

Obviously, I will be getting to the point of how Christine got the scythe and everything and why Faith is sad. Just trying to update at my own pace. Trust me, you don't want the un formatted/revised version of this, it's a pain.

And I am sorry about some of the wording of this fic. Trust me, I am working on it, or at least attempting to. It's even driving me nuts! lol. Just hang in there, and thank you for sticking with this fic! ;)

Anyway,

Wow, so I got another part up! I tried to make it longer this time. Sorry for the wait. Thank you for being patient. I have been _VERY_ busy and I am getting ready to move back to school....so there may be some weird spacing in my updates, I am so sorry. But I will update as often as I can ;)

Also, I kind of cooked up something for you guys...

Ever wonder what Kennedy and Christine would look like together? lol. Well, if you check out my bio (it was the only place I could put the link, it wouldn't show up here in this chapter) and click on the link that is there (You will obviously see where it is in the bio) you will get a little image I made for you guys, so you get an idea of what the two would look like together...

Ok, anyway, on with the update...

By the way: (( )) means thought speaking. I had to change it cuz it wasn't showing up all of a sudden and it was pissing me off...grrrrrrrrrrr....

**PART 17: Guilt's A Killer...**

Fred led Kennedy up stairs and opened the door that Christine was in. "Go ahead," Fred instructed. Kennedy walked in and Willow got up.

"She's doing a lot better...we'll leave you alone," the redhead stated walking to the door. Kennedy didn't say anything and just watched as Willow went through the door and closed it. She took a deep breath and sat beside Christine. Kennedy looked at her for a moment then took her hand.

Tears started to stream down her face as she looked at the face that was once always smiling at her...the face that was so beautiful that it would light up a room when its owner walked into it. The same face that the brunette grew to love very much. Now, it was battered and bruised with her left eye was swollen shut. Kennedy started to sob, not being able to hold it in any longer.

"God, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," the brunette potential sobbed as she collapsed next to Christine, sobs wrecking through her body, as she placed her head on the other potential's chest and wept.

**Downstairs...**

"Buffy? Is something wrong?" Spike asked seeing the expression change on her face. The older slayer quickly looked up at him.

"N-No, I'm fine..." Buffy was saying as she wrinkled her forehead for a moment then breathing out. "Um, anyway, that's everything that has happened so far. Willow and Fred are caring to Christine right now till she gets better. It'll be a little time before we can talk to her and see what's going on," Buffy explained as she tried to focus on the group, even though she was worried about Faith.

Spike looked at her for a moment letting the change in emotion that he just saw in the blonde slide. "Well, we found some use full information on Caleb but I guess it doesn't matter now," Spike stated.

"Yeah...may he rest in pieces," Andrew stated looking at the ground. Everyone turned and stared at him.

"What?" he asked as he noticed everyone staring at him.

"Can we feed him to a demon or something?" Spike asked annoyed.

"Hey!" Andrew yelled in protest. Buffy and Dawn laughed for a moment as the blonde looked up at Giles, seeing him smile. Xander and Anya walked in.

"Well, we did the best we could," Xander stated as he sat down with Anya next to him. Willow and Fred walked in.

"We left Kennedy in with Christine...you know...give her some time," Fred stated as she walked fully in the room. Buffy smiled.

"Good...any information?" the blonde asked, looking at Willow. The redhead sadly looked at her.

"Not really...though Fred had a good idea," the Wicca stated looking around the room. Fred then noticed everyone looking at her.

"Well...uh...not really," the shy brunette stated feeling uncomfortable.

**Somewhere...**

The First stood in the same cave that Christine was in previously and starred at the empty spot that the scythe once was. The First was furious.

"ARRRRRRRRGHHHHHHAA!" It bellowed in anger. Then it looked around at the bodies of the three bringers that were scattered on the ground.

"HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!?" The First yelled. "I had her!" it yelled again looking over at the two cowering bringers that were near the entrance.

"Clean this mess up...NOW!" It screamed at them as it disappeared.

**Back at the Summer's...**

The scoobies, minus Faith, Kennedy, and Christine, sat and listened to Fred. "That makes sense," Giles said after she was done.

"Actually, it's the only way she would have gotten it," Buffy stated looking at Giles. The retired watcher nodded. "And the scythe? It was made for the slayer...I can feel it when I touch it," the blonde added looking around the room.

"Interesting...what happened when Faith held it?" Giles asked. Buffy looked at him, suddenly remembering Faith at the window.

"I d-don't know...she hasn't been around...I mean I haven't seen her really since Christine..." the older slayer was saying. Willow looked over at the blonde slayer as Fred spoke up.

"Yeah, she has been kind of down since Christine came back...I think she blames herself," Fred stated looking over at Buffy.

"I see," Giles stated, taking off his glasses and pinching his nose.

"Well, now that we are all back to talking about me behind my back, I came to tell you that I went ahead and buried the six potentials," Faith stated as she walked fully in the room. Everyone looked at her as she crossed her arms.

"Faith, we were just..." Willow was saying but the brunette cut her off.

"Red, it's cool. Used to it. Besides, it's no biggie," Faith said looking at the redhead. "Now where is this scythe you were talking about?" the younger slayer asked. Everyone was silent, feeling a little bad, but Faith had made her point and proved it, leaving the scoobs to some what understand her a little from back then. Back when they all talked about her.

Buffy picked up the scythe that was next to her and handed it to Faith. The brunette looked at her and lightly smiled to reassure her that everything was ok. The blonde smiled back a little bit, but knew that something was wrong, but now wasn't the time.

"Wow," Faith uttered as she gripped the scythe in her hand, rotating it a little bit. Everyone looked at her with interest. "It...feels like it's made for me," the brunette stated, turning it around again.

"See?" Buffy said to Giles.

"So that probably means it's yours, here," Faith stated, handing the blonde the scythe. Buffy just looked at her as no one said anything.

"Faith..." the older slayer started to say but the brunette cut her off.

"So it looks like B is right. I mean the scythe is kept in a stone or something like that right?" Faith asked looking at Giles. The watcher thought about it for a moment.

"Yeah! Like the sword in the stone!" Andrew stated loudly, a little too excited and proud of him self. Faith laughed a little, which caused Buffy to smile. It was nice to hear the younger slayer laugh for once. The blonde knew Faith was hurting inside. Everyone mumbled something as Andrew quieted down again.

"Yes, you're quite right Faith," Giles said sitting up. The brunette looked at him.

"It's all weird really...I mean I could even hear her when..." Faith trailed off, realizing what she was saying. She was thinking out loud. The brunette seemed to always dig a hole for herself. Everyone looked at her.

"What," Anya stated wanting Faith to go on.

"No...n-nothing," the younger slayer replied uncomfortable.

"Great, she never tells us anything," Anya grumbled. "I mean you all treat her like crap, make her go to the dark side. Then she gets better, tries to prove she's a better person and is all 'five-by-five'..." Anya rambled as she crossed her arms over her chest, pouting a little.

"AN!" Xander scolded. The ex vengeance demon again, somehow, stated what was thought but never said aloud.

"What!?" Anya asked annoyed.

"I could hear her screaming," Faith said suddenly. Everyone turned to her as she looked up from the floor. "When I was on the ground, I felt her. I felt all this pain...and heard her screaming. I-I didn't know it was her at first...then I saw her...she used all the strength she had to get to us...to help us," the brunette stated, looking back down. She shoved her hands in her pockets.

"Faith, I..." Buffy started. Faith spoke up to stop her.

"I can't even believe she even made it back here," the younger slayer stated, trying to change the subject onto Christine. Everyone was silent for a moment. Willow spoke up.

"She'll be ok. With the connected healing and the healing spells I put on her...she'll be ok," the redhead said to everyone, to Faith in particular. The brunette slayer looked up at her and nodded. Faith felt like a jerk. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair changing her attitude.

"Alright then, what else we know? I mean we're going to need all we got right? We're going to kick major ass," Faith said smiling. Everyone looked at her smiling, some laughing. Buffy frowned. She knew the brunette was faking it. Yet Faith was also trying to make everyone feel better, for she felt that it was her fault they were down spirited in the first place. So casting her thoughts and concerns away, she focused on cheering everyone up.

**CHAPTER 23**

Willow was leaning against the door frame as Fred stood next to her, listening to Giles speak. The Wicca smiled when Faith would interrupt with silly comments, making the group laugh, though it annoyed Giles to no end. The redhead knew what Faith was doing. But at lest she was getting the effect she hoped to get...laughter and ease. Willow felt something brush by her hand. The redhead looked down to see that it was Fred's hand, who stood next to her listening. The Wicca briefly smiled for a moment as she studied her. She never took the time to realize just how beautiful Fred actually was.

Fred turned to her. "What?" the shy brunette asked seeing that the Wicca was looking at her strangely.

"Nothing," the redhead stated, looking back at Giles as he continued talking. Fred just smiled and returned her attention back to Giles.

Faith glanced at Buffy to find her looking at her and quickly looked away, feeling a little ashamed. Then she felt something on her hand and looked down to see the blonde taking a hold of her hand. The brunette looked back at Buffy and the older slayer smiled at her. Faith gave a weak smile back and squeezed Buffy's hand before letting it go.

Buffy looked at the younger slayer a little hurt, which panged Faith's heart. The brunette looked sideways at her counter part and gave her a full smile before winking at her. She then tilted her head towards Giles and rolled her eyes. The blonde laughed a little, trying not to be too loud as Faith smiled. That seemed to do the trick on the older slayer.

**Upstairs...in Willow's room...**

"Wh...K-Kennedy?" Kennedy heard as she lifted her head. Christine was looking back at her.

"Christine...you're awake..." Kennedy said softly still holding her hand. The other potential looked at her. She could tell that the brunette had been crying and it tore at her. Christine lifted her other hand to Kennedy's cheek, stroking it as the brunette lifted her own hand to join hers. Tears still ran down her face.

They sat like that, for a moment. Just looking at each other. Then Christine's hand fell back to her body, she was still really weak. "Are you feeling ok?" Kennedy asked concerned. Christine looked at her.

"Well, the room isn't spinning...that's good..." she weakly whispered causing Kennedy to smile a little. The brunette potential still held Christine's hand as she looked at her.

"I was so worried about you," Kennedy choked out. Christine looked at her. "It hurt not to be with you...and then you didn't come back and I went looking for you..." the brunette said, looking away. She fought the tears that wanted to spill down her cheeks again. The weak dirty blonde potential lightly squeezed Kennedy's hand, feeling her pain. The brunette looked back at her.

"I felt like I was dying inside...I just, I just love you so much," Kennedy sobbed, letting her emotions get the best of her. She placed her head on the other potential's chest, lightly sobbing. Christine felt her heart ache. She closed her eyes as tears of her own came down her cheeks. Christine let go of the brunette's hand as she weakly wrapped her arms around the other potential. Her shoulder was feeling better. She took a deep breath trying to calm herself.

"I'm not leaving you Kennedy. Where you are...I'll always be," Christine said as she felt Kennedy sit up. The brunette steadied herself with her arms that were placed on either side of Christine as she looked at her. It was hard for the other potential to say this. Christine took Kennedy's hand and placed it on her heart.

"No matter what, we will always be connected. My heart beats with yours; even if I am not right next to you...I'm there..." Christine said as she looked up at the brunette. Kennedy searched her eyes but only saw love reflected in them. Kennedy leaned down and captured Christine's bruised lips with hers, giving her a soft kiss. The brunette then lightly pulled away and rested her forehead against the other girl's.

"I guess this means that we've made up huh?" Kennedy asked smiling slightly. Christine chuckled a little, as much as she could in the condition she was in, and smiled.

"Yea, I guess it does," Christine answered kissing Kennedy.

**CHAPTER 24**

Giles was still talking about the situation at hand as everyone listened. "The First seems to target Christine and Faith. We need to keep an eye out, and The First, I presume, won't be happy right now." Giles stated looking around. Spike spoke up.

"I just wish we had gotten back sooner with the information. Then the mess with Christine may have not happened," Spike was saying, as he tried to avoid noticing the looks that the two slayers were giving each other. "We did find some useful information. Caleb was part of a convent there in England where the Watchers were but was kicked out for suspicion in the black arts. In fact, we think he had something to do with the council being practically destroyed," Spike finished looking back at Giles.

Giles nodded. "There are other odds and ends that we know but none of which matter at the moment. Being that Caleb is already dead. But right now...it seems as though we are waiting. We know nothing of when to attack or anything. And we will have to wait for Christine to get well, possibly in a few days, till we can ask her what happened. And we all know that time is coming close. Activity is low and the end is nearing...we just don't know when," Giles said looking up at everyone.

"We've got two days," came a voice from the entrance of the living room by Willow and Fred. Everyone turned to the source of the voice, and there, with Kennedy helping her, was the quite beaten and busied Christine.

Dawn gasped at the state the potential was in as Christine started to fall. Kennedy grabbed and steadied her as Willow jumped in to help. Faith had jumped up from where she was sitting, next to Buffy, and started foreword.

"I'm fine," came Christine's weak voice as she looked from Willow up to Faith, who had froze in her place.

_(( I'm ok, really...just...sit down )) _Christine told Faith in her head. The brunette slayer looked worried but did as she was told. Everyone in the room knew that there was an inner exchange between the two but that wasn't new.

"You shouldn't be down here...or even awake," Willow said as she helped Christine into the chair that Wood jumped out of. He offered his chair to the potential as they walked over.

"She said it was important that she talk to you guys. So she made me help her bring her down here," Kennedy stated helping Christine.

"Maybe you should go back and rest," Fred stated, also worried. Christine managed a weak smile.

"I'll be alright. This can't wait," Christine stated as she looked over at Giles. The watcher looked at her.

"I'm afraid she might be right...what about two days?" Giles asked getting curious and right into it. The potential took a few deep breaths and looked over at Faith. The dirty blonde potential was still a little dizzy from getting up and was still really weak. When she looked at Faith, she almost wished she hadn't. Fear, pain, hurt, and other emotions showed right through her. And Christine knew_ she_ was the cause of it. But there was nothing that could be done at the moment.

Faith, who was studying Christine at the moment, suddenly felt sick, and looked away. She felt that her friend was all weak and banged up and beaten because of her. Everyone looked at the potential expectedly as Christine looked over at Buffy, who was seated next to Faith.

Buffy gave her what she hoped was an encouraging smile and knew, without speaking, what the potential was worried about as she took Faith's hand in hers and squeezed it, holding it. Christine smiled at the blonde slayer as she turned to the others.

"Well, let me start from the beginning," Christine weakly said as she started to tell them what happened when she arrived at the magic shop. She left out a few details and added some. She knew not to tell them that she saw _'The Powers That_ _Be'_ and what they said. So she had to inform them another way. For if she did, it would make things more difficult then they already were.

Kennedy could tell a change in Christine. Nothing like she had seen before. She seemed more confident and strong. She didn't know how to place it. But something seemed different in her outwards attitude. The brunette smiled at the thought and became proud of Christine and the strength she had. Through all her trials, she picked her self up every time and dealt with things. And now, as she looked at her, she seemed to be glowing even more.

"The First wasn't going to kill me right then..." Christine stated trying to word things carefully, not to upset anyone, expressly Faith. "It wanted to have me more awake to enjoy what it planned," Christine said as she was explaining. She was really trying to word things as best as she could, but Faith wouldn't look at her.

"So she ordered the bringers in the room to chain me up and left. I knew that it would be over if they chained me up...so when the first bringer came at me, I mustered up what I had left and attacked the best I could. I managed to get around to where I saw the scythe," Christine explained as she nodded to the scythe that lay on the floor next to Buffy.

"I didn't have a chance...and figured I'd try...I barley got to it and grabbed the handle. The First was telling me about it like I told you before. How it wasn't meant for me and how it was for a slayer and all that. But since Faith and I," Christine said looking at Faith, "Became connected, I thought maybe..." The potential was saying.

"That it would recognize you as a slayer," Willow finished. Christine smiled and looked over at the redhead.

"That's what Fred said that she thought might have happened," Willow added looking over at the shy brunette.

"It just seemed to make sense," Fred just stated looking at everyone who was looking at her before looking back at Christine, who was some what smiling at her. Willow just looked at the smart brunette, feeling somewhat proud.

"That's right," Christine said picking back up, "Since our essence is as one, I thought it was worth a shot, my only shot."

Everyone was listening to the potential as she was explaining what happened. You could hear nothing else other then the clutter of the other potentials that were getting ready for bed.

"So I took it. I took the shot and pulled at it. I really didn't think it would work but all hope in me told me to believe. I concentrated as much at I could and it came right out of the stone into my hands," Christine explained.

"The bringers stopped and looked at me for a moment. I didn't hesitate and swung at them..." the potential said, stopping for a moment.

"Chopped them up huh?" Spike asked. Christine just turned to him and smiled at his saving words. She didn't want to remember it...and couldn't form into words what happened let alone the way she felt. Thanks to Spike she didn't half to.

"Something like that yea," she replied smiling. Christine then turned back to the others. "I wanted to lay down then. I was so tired and so weak," the potential continued, trying not to tell too much. "But I fought it. The First had sent Caleb and his bringers to you, I knew that, and I knew you were in trouble. So I picked up the scythe and what I had left of my strength and stumbled out. I didn't recognize where I was. Then it hit me..." Christine was saying.

"Hellmouth...the high school," Buffy suddenly said. Christine looked at her as well as everyone else. The older slayer looked around her. "What? It fits the description," Buffy merely said hiding a smile as she turned to Christine.

Kennedy smiled as she looked at the dirty blonde. There was definitely a change. She seemed happy and smiled more which was kind of odd in the given state she was in. "Lucky guess Summers," Christine stated, lightening the mood. A few chuckled.

"Eh, was going for bonus points," Buffy stated leaning into Faith, who was still next to her. Giles on the other hand wanted to hear everything.

"So the place to attack is there?" he asked frowning at Buffy, who he didn't like interrupting. Christine looked at him.

"Yes...that's the location but there is more..." the potential stated as Anya interrupted.

"But how did you get out of there? Let alone back to us?" Anya questioned. Even though everyone was thinking it no one asked. They all turned to Christine as Giles became more annoyed. The potential seemed to look a little nervous as she glanced at Faith then Willow.

"Well, I ran into a few bringers and ubervamps..." Christine stated lightly. Everyone looked at her.

"WHAT?! Ubervamps?! You mean there are more?!" Anya yelped. Giles was growing impatient.

"Everyone shut up and let her speak!" he yelled as everyone stared at him. He mumbled something and looked at the ground as the attention was given back to Christine. The potential looked at them all growing tired, using all of her energy to talk was taking its toll on her. She looked at the ground for a moment.

"Yes there are more...that's how I know we have two days. I made my way out...but I got to see where The First spends all its time..." Christine said as she looked back up. Everyone stared at her.

"There are many of them...hundreds...maybe even thousands...and the First was commanding them, saying that they would attack in two days..."

**CHAPTER 25**

Everyone erupted in talk all at once. Giles just looked at Christine knowing that she wasn't finished. "Shut up!" he yelled quieting everyone as they looked back at the potential. She looked at them and they all could tell now more then before that she was getting tired and weaker due to her using all her strength to speak with them.

"But I know the way...I know what they plan to do...and we have an advantage." Christine said looking at all of them. "We go early that day when the sun is up and surprise them. We have the scythe," Christine said tilting her heard towards it.

"And we also have great brave and powerful fighters on our side," she said looking at Spike, Wood, Xander, Anya, even Dawn, as well as everyone else. "We all have something they don't...the passion of life. We all have our own reasons for fighting but that's what gives us the motivation....the passion..." Christine was saying as she started coughing violently. Fred was at the potential's side in an instant, concerned. as Kennedy grabbed her hand and held it, the other running up and down her back.

"I'm fine..." Christine said as she looked back up at them. "I may be wounded now...but thanks to Faith's added slyer healing and Willow's healing spells...I should be feeling better in the morning...we need to use the time that we have..." Christine was saying but was growing very weak and couldn't see straight at the moment and shook her head.

Faith got up where she was seated and walked over to Christine and knelt in front of her. "You alright Chris?" she asked as she grasped her other hand. Christine looked at her, not really focusing.

"I'm just...dizzy..." Christine stated before falling forward onto Faith. Everyone sprang up.

"It's ok I got her," Faith stated. Kennedy looked at Christine as the brunette slayer lifted her. She let her; she knew the younger slayer was still blaming herself. "Maybe we should talk more in the morning," Faith stated as she stood all the way up with Christine in her arms.

"S-sorry," the potential stated weakly, looking up at Faith. The brunette just looked down at her and smiled.

"Tis ok Chris. Just don't talk. I'm going to go lie you down," Faith said, taking a few steps.

"B-but..." Christine protested weakly.

"No way man. You're going to bed," Faith instructed, causing Buffy and Willow to smile. Kennedy smiled as she let the brunette slayer carry her girl upstairs and followed with Fred close behind.

"We'll talk about this more in-depth in the morning," Buffy stated as everyone started to get up. "I think everyone's had enough for the day," the blonde added as she turned to Willow. The redhead smiled at her nodding.

"I agree. Christine will feel better in the morning. She won't be a hundred percent but better," Willow stated looking at her friend.

"Good. We're going to need her. I don't want her to over do it though. But I'm going to need her for she's going to help form the battle plan," Buffy admitted looking around the house that seemed to hold so many people's lives now. Willow smiled.

"Yeah, I'm sure she'll be a big help," the redhead stated. Buffy turned and smiled at her friend as she looked at the stairs. Willow followed her gaze. "I'm sure she's fine Buffy," the Wicca stated. The older slayer turned and looked at her with a startled look.

"I..." Buffy started as she stopped and sighed. "Yea, I just think she blames herself too much for things that have happened to her," the blonde stated.

"Just talk with her. I'm sure things will get better," Willow reassured. Buffy smiled at her best friend.

"I think I will. Thanks Will," the older slayer thanked, hugging her friend. The redhead smiled. "I'm going to do the rounds and check on everyone before going up. Keep an eye on Christine tonight," Buffy said after pulling away. Willow nodded.

"No problem. Goodnight Buffy," the redhead said as she walked over to the stairs. The blonde smiled as she watched her friend go. That was Willow for you. She had always been there for her. With this in mind, Buffy walked out of the living room into the kitchen where the potentials that were supposed to be sleeping in the living room were eating a late night snack and laughing.

They all froze as Buffy came in. the blonde slayer stood and looked at them before crossing her arms over her chest. "Well, we didn't want to ruin your meeting," said a potential that had chocolate on her chin. The older slayer laughed, which eased the mood for the other potentials.

"Ok late night snackers, let's get going to bed now," Buffy said as she helped clean up the little food mess they made. "Oh wait! Cookie dough..."

**TBC**....reviews are great...unless if you are like Sketch, who likes to get a little tipsy before they read fics, lol. Anyway, Thanks for sticking with this fic. It means a lot. Cuz as I have said before, I don't even care for this fic that much....so it means a lot that some of you actually like it and want to read it. Anyway, more to come when I get the chance! ;)


	18. Starting Goodbyes

See first part for disclamier, setting, pairing, rating, and so on...

Warning: some f/f 'interaction' later...

**PART 18: Starting Goodbyes...**

Faith had placed Christine back where she originally was in Willow's room. Fred and Kennedy decided to leave them be for a moment as they went to get ready for bed. "All comfy?" Faith asked after she had placed her down. Christine lightly smiled up at her. The brunette slayer smiled back as she knelt down next to her. "I'm really sorry..." Faith started to say but the potential interrupted her.

"No Faith. It wasn't your fault," Christine said as Faith was about to protest but cutting her off again, "I don't care Faith. It wasn't your fault, ok? I chose to go out. No one could have known that anything was going to happen. No one is at fault for this. Not you, not God, not me, no one. Things just happen sometimes. We don't know why or what for but they do. And besides, we got some information and one kick ass weapon," Christine said smiling at the end.

The brunette slayer smiled a little bit but couldn't help feel bad. "I just can't help but feel guilty...I am responsible for you," Faith stated as she looked away. Christine looked at her feeling tired.

"No Faith, you're not responsible for me," the potential said, causing Faith to look up at her almost hurt. Christine sighed. She had to get her point across and say what she wanted to say now. "You are your own person Faith and I admire your strength...but no one is responsible for you. Even though I am younger...I sometimes feel like I have a duty to you," Christine said as she cupped the brunette's cheek lighly. Faith smiled at her.

"We have a bond Faith. And no matter what, that bond will never be broken. We will always be friends no matter what. But even though I care about you very much, I know I can't always be there" the potential said as she caressed the brunette's face gently before placing her hand back down. Faith looked at her listening and letting her talk. "No matter how much I wish to be around you all the time, I can't be. Not like how it is with you and Buffy, but you know...a different way," Christine stated, smiling a little. Faith laughed.

"Yea I got ya," the brunette said, allowing the potential to continue.

"Sometimes we feel like we have a duty to those that we care about. And with us? Well, we hold on desperately for we are so scared that they are going to leave us..." Christine said as the brunette looked away from her. "But I promise Faith, no matter what, no matter what happens, no matter where we go or how far apart we are, I will always be in your heart," Christine said as Faith looked back up at her. The brunette slayer tilted her head to the side a little bit as she looked at the potential, it almost sounded like she was saying goodbye...

Christine smiled as she continued, "I am not one for words really," she said as she chuckled, "But I know that you care about me too. We both have a hard time saying that...but it doesn't mean you have to be there to save me Faith. Sometimes...you just can't save people," Christine stated.

Faith looked at her in wonderment and admiration. She understood what she was saying and it made sense and it was so true what she was saying. "You and I know more then anyone that not everyone can be saved Faith...I'm trying not to sound all cliché," Christine said causing them both to chuckle. The brunette looked away in thought. But Christine lifted up her chin to face her.

"So it was not your fault, what happened. Ok? I hope you kind of understood what I meant," the potential said as she rested her hand back down to her side. Faith smiled at her.

"Well, since we are all mushy now, I just wanted to tell you...I love you too man!" Faith said laughing and giving the potential a hug. Christine smiled as Faith hugged her and lightly closed her eyes for a moment trying to remember this moment in her mind. The potential smiled sadly as Faith pulled away and grinned at her. Christine replaced her sad smile with a bright one, again trained to do so from her lifetime of trials.

"So we good and you don't blame yourself?" the potential asked as she looked at the brunette. Faith smiled at her and nodded her head.

"We're cool, now go to bed," Faith instructed smiling as she bent down and kissed the potential's forehead. Christine smiled at her as Faith smiled back and got up and left the room. Christine watched her feeling lucky that she had even met the brunette and got to be friends with her. The potential sighed as Willow walked into the room.

"Hey," the redhead lightly greeted as she came in and closed the door. "Where's Fred and Kennedy?" she asked.

"Getting ready for bed. Plus, Faith was in here and we were talking," Christine replied.

"Ah, I see," replied the Wicca as she changed into her pajamas. "So, did you talk to her?" she asked as she was changing.

"Yea, and I don't think she blames herself anymore but I know that she probably still feels bad although she shouldn't..." the potential stated. Willow turned and looked at her as she finished changing. She could tell that something was on her mind.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she sat down next to the potential on the floor. Christine looked at her and sighed.

"Well...time is winding down," Christine stated. Willow then understood and felt sad.

"Yeah," was all the redhead could think of to say as the potential looked ahead of her. Then she turned to Willow and smiled.

"It's just that...I just don't want to flat out say goodbye, I can't, you know?" Christine said as she looked at her. Willow nodded looking at her.

"When I was talking to Kennedy earlier...I guess I started to say goodbye to her. Of course she didn't know it...but it was in my own way..." Christine stated as she looked away staring into space. "Then Faith was in here and...now was as good as time as any..." Christine said trailing off. The Willow looked at her.

"You mean, you said goodbye to her?" the redhead asked. Christine turned and looked at her as she sadly smiled.

"Yea...in my own way I did. She may not fully understand what I said but she will later..." the potential said looking away again. Willow looked at her.

"Well...you better not be saying your goodbyes to me anytime soon missy! I tell you that," the redhead said causing the potential to laugh as she turned to look at her.

"Yea Willow...I'll remember that," Christine said smiling. Willow smiled back as she grasped the potential's hand.

"For what it's worth...I think you're very brave and strong," the Wicca said as she squeezed hers hand a little. Christine smiled.

"Thanks...but you better watch it Will, it's starting to sound like you are saying goodbye," Christine said, sadly smiling. Willow returned the sad smile letting go of the potential's hand.

"Well, we can't have that! Ok no more of this talk 'miss-save-the-world'. You need rest!" Willow stated trying to look serious. "See? Resolve face," the redhead said pointing to her face as Christine laughed.

"Ok ok, I'm wicked tired anyway," the potential stated, yawning on cue. Willow smiled. "Oh! Before Fred and Kennedy come back in...don't let me forget," Christine was saying as she turned back to Willow, catching her attention. "I have to talk to you later; I spoke to 'The Powers That Be' again and..." Christine was saying as Kennedy walked in through the door followed by Fred.

"I didn't think we were ever going to get our turn in the bathroom!" Fred stated as she walked fully in. Christine immediately shut up, looking at the girls as Kennedy smiled at her.

"Can't get her to go to sleep," Willow said trying to cover, hoping Kennedy didn't hear anything.

"Thanks for watching my girl Will, but it's because she needs good company," Kennedy stated laughing. The Wicca looked at her a second before grabbing her pillow and throwing it at her.

"Oh that's it... it's war!" the redhead exclaimed as Fred and Christine laughed, watching the potential try to duck the oncoming assault of pillows.

**CHAPTER 26**

Faith was pretty tired as she went into Buffy's room. The brunette was all set on taking a nice long shower. She was glad that she got to talk to Christine. She felt better but still had that unsettled feeling that was nagging her in the back of her mind. Faith took a deep breath as she prepared for her shower.

After a few moments, the brunette slayer stepped into the shower glad that everything was now nice and quite. What she didn't hear was the door opening and closing. Buffy smiled as she noticed Faith in the shower and locked the door. She quickly but quietly got rid of her clothes and quietly opened the shower door startling the hell out of the other slayer.

"Jesus B! You scared me!" Faith exclaimed, getting over her shock.

"Well you should have felt me," the older slayer said with a grin. The brunette smiled.

"Well I do now," Faith stated as she slipped her arms around the blonde. "Getting pretty bold B. Never knew you were into the wet and wild," Faith stated laughing. Buffy tenderly looked at her.

"No, just with you," she said as she kissed the brunette. Faith could feel herself melt into her, not to mention the feeling of their slick, wet, naked bodies that were now touching each other. The other slayer ran her fingertips up the brunette's back, causing the younger girl to shudder before breaking their kiss.

"I was worried about you," Buffy stated as she leaned her forehead up against her counterpart's. Faith looked in her eyes, knowing that she didn't have to act around the other girl.

"I was just thinking about things and Christine. Although I did talk to her and everything. I can't help but have that guilty feeling you know...but I was also thinking...what if Willow was wrong again...what if I..." Faith started saying as Buffy held a finger to her lips silencing her.

"Sh, don't say it. You can't think like that. And I won't let it happen. You are going to be by my side Faith...I just found you....I can't lose you again..." the blonde said as she looked deeply into the brunette's eyes. Faith's chest tightened as she felt the love that she had for the other slayer.

Faith kissed her then whispered "I love you Buffy, always have, always will..." before kissing her again. The two couldn't keep their hands off each other. They spent basically the whole day away from each other.

Buffy backed Faith into the wall as she pinned her and held her arms against it as she passionately kissed her before descending down her body delivering kisses along the way. The brunette moaned when Buffy stopped at her breasts and lightly sucked on them. Leaning her weight onto the wall, the younger slayer tangled her hands in the blonde's hair as Buffy got on her knees in front of her.

Buffy could smell the brunette's arousal as her head got closer to its target. The older slayer knew that Faith had been down all day and had a tough day. She wanted nothing more then to comfort her. Now she had her chance.

Faith moaned as Buffy's tongue came into contact with her already wet opening between her legs. The older slayer held her hips to keep her still as she continued to lick the brunette's slit before thrusting her tongue in her.

"Oh...B-Buffy..." Faith gasped as her grip on the other girl's head tightened. Buffy licked up to the brunette's clit, knowing that was Faith's sensitive spot and took it into her mouth, wildly sucking at it as she put two fingers into the brunette. Faith's hips bucked as she started to moan louder and pulled Buffy tighter to her.

The blonde scraped her teeth against the younger slayer's clit knowing that she was close. She pumped harder into her but took her fingers out, replacing them with her tongue. She encircled Faith's clit with her finger as she moved her tongue in and out of the brunette's opening. She just hoped she was doing it right but from the reaction she was getting from the brunette, she figured she was doing an ok job.

"That's it Buffy...oh...god...I'm close..." Faith said as tossed her head from side to side. She was trying not to be too loud. Buffy licked up to her clit and lapped at it lightly before taking the twitching nub into her mouth and sucking on it. She nibbled on it and that did it. The younger slayer went over the edge, bucking her hips wildly and pressing the older slayer's face more into her.

Buffy supported Faith's weight as she came down form her high. The brunette then pulled the blonde slayer up to her, slowly kissing her and caressing her face. "Your turn," Faith said wickedly as she kissed her again smiling.

**CHAPTER 27**

Willow woke the next day to find an arm wrapped around her. She smiled knowing it was Fred. She must have held her in her sleep. Willow felt Fred begin to stir in her sleep, waking up.

"Oh....sorry," the shy brunette said mumbling, embarrassed that she was all over the Wicca, she must have done it in her sleep. Willow smiled.

"No problem, I don't mind," Willow said sitting up and stretching. The redhead didn't notice Fred blush a deep shade of red as she turned and hopped out of bed. That's when she noticed.

"Hey, where is Christine?"

**Outside...**

Christine sat on the back step of the house watching the sky. She wanted to watch the sun rise, for there weren't many left for her. She really didn't sleep. She didn't need to really. She was feeling a lot better. A little sore but she was healing pretty well. She would defiantly be 100% tomorrow.

"I thought I would find you here," came Willow's voice from behind the potential. Christine turned and smiled.

"Yea, wanted to catch the sun rise...won't get to see them soon anymore..." Christine said looking back at the sky as the various shades of pink, orange, and purple were still present.

"Christine..." Willow started but the potential cut her off.

"Fred and the others awake yet?" she asked. The redhead looked at her for a moment before answering.

"Well, Fred is. Kennedy is still asleep where you left her and everyone else is still asleep also," Willow replied sitting down next to the girl. Christine nodded gazing at the sky. She felt bad for leaving Kennedy this morning but she just had to be alone and see the sun rise.

Christine turned back to Willow. "It's going to be one hell of a battle I'll tell you that..." the potential said out of the blue. Willow figured it had to do with what the 'Powers That Be' told her.

"What's in store for us?" the redhead asked, curious. She also knew that the potential knew some things due to being there where the battle was going to take place.

"Well...it isn't going to be easy. There are so many Will... I don't know where to start....and I know that Buffy wants me to help her, which I will..." Christine said looking back at the sky. Willow nodded.

"How are you feeling anyway?" she asked. Christine smiled.

"Better. Not a hundred percent but much better," the potential stated looking back at Willow before adding "Thanks for the healing spell and all."

The Wicca smiled. "No problem," she answered as Fred came out.

"Wow, look at the sky! It's really pretty," Fred said in aw. Both Willow and Christine smiled at that as the brunette sat on the other side of Christine.

"Did you find anything else out about the amulet or anything?" Willow asked wanting to get some information out of the other girl before everyone woke up. Christine turned to her.

"Actually yes," the potential said getting serious as she continued, "Here's what I know..."

TBC.....i am in my dorm finally, lol, thought i needed to update. for the record, i do not like Fanfictions new uploading of my documents. Anyway, I know this chap wasn't that great, my bad. And I knew I had to get in some Fuffy in there, lol. I hope my picture link in my profile here didn't mess up the visual of Christine and Kennedy too much! lol. Anyway, thank you all for the feedback and for reading this fic. more to come!


	19. Let the Plans Begin

See the first part for rating, pairing, setting, summary, and etc...

Here is another update! Sorry that this fic isn't as good as it could be. I know there are some mistakes, but oh well...I just want to dish this out to you all, lol, anyway...

**PART 19: Let The Plans Begin...**

**Buffy's room...**

Faith had woken up a few minutes ago as she watched the blonde in her arms sleep. A smile was on the younger slayer's face as the blonde's arm around her tightened and Buffy nuzzled more into her. The brunette placed her chin on top of the older slayer's head, sighing. Last night had been amazing. First starting in the shower then ending up in the bed. It was all Faith ever wanted.

Faith lifted her head as she heard Buffy sigh. "No no, don't move....can't we stay here like this for a while?" Buffy asked now awake. The brunette smiled.

"Yea B. We can stay for a while," Faith said kissing the top of the blonde's head. Faith couldn't be happier at the moment.

**Back outside....**

Some potentials were waking up, so Christine was talking to Fred and Willow further out in the back yard so they couldn't be heard. She explained the most part of everything, filling the two in on their job.

"So it's important that you get right on the activation spell as soon as you finish the other one...It's going to be hard Will...but I have faith in you," Christine said looking at the redhead. Willow nodded looking over at Fred.

"We'll do our part..." Willow was saying as Xander came out in the back.

"Hey Willow?! A little help here, the potentials are trying to burn the house down with their cooking!" Xander yelled causing Fred to laugh and Willow to shake her head. The redhead looked over at Christine.

"Go ahead," the potential said smiling as the Wicca nodded, looking at Fred briefly, before walking over towards Xander. The brunette remained with Christine.

"Maybe I should go help," Fred stated watching Willow go. Christine chuckled a little.

"Nah, you just want to be around Will," the potential stated winking at her. Fred blushed.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she stated as she looked at the ground.

"Hey listen Fred," Christine started placing her hand on the older brunette's shoulder, causing her to look up, "I think you are the best thing to happen to Willow in a while. I think you should go for it...I mean I know I would be all over you in a heart beat if I was a little bit older," Christine said trying to help the other girl out. All the potential managed to do was cause the other girl to blush even more and sputter.

"I-I...Well I never, I mean I don't...I mean..." Fred jumbled. Christine smiled.

"Relax Fred! It's ok. It's between you and I ok?" the potential stated, removing her hand from the brunette's shoulder as the girl began to calm back down. Fred shyly smiled.

"Ok..." she whispered looking at the ground again causing Christine to smile again at her shyness. The potential then turned to walk towards the house.

"Oh, nice cuddleage you had going on this morning by the way...defiantly cute," Christine said not being able to hold back teasing the other girl. Fred's head shot up.

"Hey!"

**CHAPTER 28**

Christine felt a pair of arms wrapping around her waist as she smiled knowing who it was. "Hey," Christine greeted as she flipped the pancakes that she was helping Willow with.

"Good morning...I missed you this morning," Kennedy stated. Christine cringed feeling guilty.

"Sorry about that, Willow endorsed my help as you can see," the potential told her as she turned in Kennedy's embrace "Didn't want to wake you." Kennedy was smiling at her.

"Feeling better?" she asked kissing Christine on the forehand in front of everyone, causing the dirty blonde to blush as she moved to the other side of the kitchen to get a glass out of the cupboard.

"Yea, not a 100% but defiantly better," Christine stated as she poured some orange juice into the glass and handed it to Kennedy. Willow was smiling watching the two as Fred helped her, placing plates on the counter. The redhead felt a nudge in her side and saw that it was Fred, who was also smiling noticing the two potentials.

Kennedy took the glass and drank it as Buffy and Faith came in. Christine chuckled seeing the sleepy, yet happy younger slayer. "Hey, you know what they say. 'They, who rise late, must trot all day long!'" Christine stated, smirking, as Buffy picked up a towel and tossed it at her. The potential just laughed as she caught it.

Spike stood at the doorway watching the scene unfold before him. He couldn't help but smile at them all. He had lived long enough to witness many things in his time of living. Most of them not being very good...but this was a moment of happiness and he could see no trace of worry or sadness on anyone's face that morning. Even though time was almost up, the whole house was keeping a positive attitude.

Spike had given up on Buffy long ago but continued to fight by her side. If he couldn't be there for her as he wanted...then he could at lest be a fighter and help her when he could. The vampire knew that Faith and Buffy had something going on. Their scents were all over each other. But strangely, he didn't mind. If anything, he was happy for the blonde. She needed someone...he just wasn't the one.

Faith and Buffy sat on the two stools that were in the kitchen as Kennedy hopped up and sat on the counter swinging her legs. Potentials were walking in and out grabbing food when it was available.

"This is nice Will," Buffy said snatching a pancake before Faith could get it. The older slayer smiled sweetly at her as she ate it causing the brunette to shake her head.

"Well the potentials were tearing up the place," Xander stated as he walked into the kitchen and sat at the other open stool. "Anya, Giles, and Wood are out there in the living room keeping an eye on them," he stated laughing. Everyone smiled. Faith watched as Christine passed by Willow and elbowed her.

Willow looked at her dumbfounded for a second before Christine gave her a look and tilted her head towards Spike. The redhead's face seemed to light up in sudden realization. Faith couldn't help but wonder what that whole exchange was about.

"Oh!" the redhead stated, grabbing everyone's attention. "I don't mean to jump right into it but I wanted to mention..." Willow said looking over at Christine, who had changed places with Fred so that the other girl could take a break form making pancakes.

"We're going to need Spike to help us in the battle. But since we are going to be doing the big battle during the day, it might be a problem..." the redhead explained as Spike uncrossed his arms and sat up straighter from where he was leaning on the doorway to better listen to the redhead.

"I know that Christine and Buffy are going to be going over battle plans...but we will be going in tomorrow morning," Willow announced causing a few surprised looks.

"I thought you said we had two days," Giles said as he walked into the kitchen. He heard them talking as he was walking in.

"Right, but they are growing and will be ready in two days," Christine explained looking at all of them. "We get in there early, and surprise them...plus there is the whole sun factor, limiting where they run to. We can get in, surprise them, fight, and eliminate them," Christine stated confidently. Buffy smiled at her.

"You really think we can do this?" Xander asked, looking questionably. Christine looked at him.

"I don't think Xander...I know," she said causing him to smile. Spike spoke up.

"Not that I want to butt in and all...but I would like to know what's going to happen to me?" the vampire asked, feeling out of place. Christine looked over at Willow. She knew the information had to come from her.

"Well, I was researching last night and found something in an old text that Fred had brought." Willow explained, trying to watch her words and trying to remember what Christine had told her. "There is this ring that causes a vampire to be able to be in sunlight," the redhead stated. Spike looked at her.

"I thought that was an old myth," he stated looking at the Wicca.

"No...it took a while but upon finding this I remembered seeing a ring that fit the description in the book, at Giles' place," Willow stated looking at Giles. Everyone looked at the watcher as he took off his glasses and cleaned them.

"You knew about this?" Buffy asked . Giles didn't look at her.

"Yes Willow, I remember the ring you are referring to. And I think you are right about Spike needing to be there with us, we're going to need him," Giles said looking at the vampire. Spike smiled. In that moment the watcher and vampire shared a respect and unspoken understanding. Giles spoke up again.

"I had the ring for a while thinking it was a trinket...as you know, my so called 'trinkets' can mean more," he stated, causing Willow and Xander to shake their heads. "But not too long ago, I found a copy of the very same text that you looked at Willow," he said looking at the redhead. "I contacted the council, knowing that it couldn't fall into the wrong hands...they told me to protect it and keep it safe but not to mention a word about it," Giles said finally looking at the blonde slayer.

Buffy was angry at first. But listened to Giles and understood how he must have felt from his point of view. "I know where it is and can retrieve it later," Giles stated seeing the understanding look from Buffy. He was glad that she wasn't upset with him...there was nothing he could have done.

"That would be a good idea," Willow stated.

"So this ring will do the trick and I can still fight?" Spike asked. The redhead nodded.

"Yes...we're going to need all the help we can get," Willow replied. The vampire nodded at her as the Wicca looked over at Christine. The potential smiled, trying to indicate that the redhead did a good job.

**CHAPTER 29**

Giles had left to retrieve the ring and took Wood with him. Everything was happening in a rush. Buffy took Christine with her into a separate room so they could plan what was to come. Spike couldn't do much and went back into the basement. Willow had to explain the situation to the potentials thus far. She had Fred, Anya, Andrew, Xander, Dawn, and Faith help guild all the potentials in the back yard as she explained.

**Upstairs...in Buffy's room...**

Christine and Buffy could hear them all out in the back from Buffy's room and laughed as Willow tried to get them to quite down. Finally they heard Faith yell 'Listen UP!' and they laughed as they could hear silence. Buffy turned to Christine and looked at her. "How you holding up?" she asked.

Christine smiled. "Doing fine, ready to party," she replied causing the blonde to chuckle a little bit as she looked back at the map or rather blue print that was in front of them. Christine looked at the older slayer for a moment. She opened her mouth then closed it again looking at the blonde. Buffy looked up at her and it caught the potential a little off guard.

"What?" Buffy asked looking at her. Christine laughed a little at herself.

"I just wanted to tell you that I think you are doing a great job Buffy...a lot of those potentials out there look up to you," Christine stated looking at the other girl. Buffy smiled and shook her head.

"Well thanks, but I'm the slayer, it's my job, nothing big," Buffy said looking back at the map.

"No Buffy," Christine said causing the blonde to look back up. "I'm not talking about the slayer Buffy. I'm talking about you, Buffy Anne Summers. Yeah, you are the slayer, but you are more then that. You are reflected in every choice you make. They see that Buffy. You have done a lot and have done so much good. You've got this whole destiny, responsibility, on your shoulders, yet you get up everyday knowing what and who you are and go about the day. Not only do you deal with all the typical bullshit life deals out...you deal with being the slayer. They couldn't have picked a better person Buffy," Christine said looking at the slayer.

Buffy was at a loss for words. She didn't know what to say. "And I think that's why Faith understands you a lot. She shares that burden. And knows what it is like. We all make mistakes. But when you have the responsibility that you have, it seems as though there can't be any mistakes...that there is no room for failure. Not only have you saved the world Buffy, you have brought out the best in people. I see the way Faith looks at you. And she is the person she is today mostly because of you," Christine said looking down at her hands.

"I just wanted to tell you that I notice it and that I wanted to thank you for all that you have done for me, Faith, and for everyone...even for those who never said thank you. For you deserve at lest that much," Christine said looking back up at Buffy, whose eyes were a little misty. "I know I won't always be there for Faith. So I wanted to make sure that no matter what happens...you'll look out for her?" Christine asked as a tear ran down her cheek.

Buffy looked at the potential as a tear of her very own went down her face and lent forward wrapping the other girl in a hug. "Of course I will," Buffy said as Christine hugged her back and they parted. Buffy put her hands on the potential's shoulders. "But you'll be around, Christine. I promise," Buffy said as Christine fought the tears that wanted to come. She nodded at the older slayer as she removed her arms.

"And thank you. For all your kind words," Buffy thanked looking at the dirty blonde. Christine smiled.

"Well, it's true! Can't thank me for something that's true!" Christine laughed as the older slayer smiled. "But really Buffy, you are a good person with a kind heart. I can see that. You mean well in all you do, so I thank you," Christine said looking at her. Buffy smiled.

"Thank you. Now let's stop the water works and get on planning," Buffy said smiling and shaking her head at the younger girl. Christine smiled and sighed looking back at the map. There was another goodbye out of the way...

**TBC**....thanks for waiting! Been crazy here at school. Thank you for all the reviews guys! And to those of you that have followed this fic from the start, thanks. This is for you!


	20. Suspicious

See the first part for rating, setting, pairing, disclamier, etc...

You all know the drill, lol, anyway, on to...

**PART 20: Suspicious...**

Willow got done talking with the girls, thanks to Faith. Some looked nervous some looked scared some even looked terrified. She couldn't tell them much, just what she knew. "So in till then, we are going to go over a little bit of training today," Willow announced as some groans could be heard.

"You're going to need them," Faith said stepping foreword and everyone went quite. "Tomorrow is going to be a big day. But I think we can do it. The question is, do you?" Faith asked as she turned fully to face the girls. Willow could see Xander smiling across the yard.

The potentials looked at each other as Kennedy stood up from where she was sitting. "I'm ready," she simply announced looking at Faith as the younger slayer smiled at her and the potential smiled back. It was a small moment but a respect and pride was passed between the two girls at that moment. Before long, other girls were standing up as well. Rings of 'I'm ready' 'me too' 'lets do this' rang out among the girls and Fred smiled looking over at Willow who was also smiling at the scene.

"Good," Faith said looking at them all and smiling. "I am not Buffy but I can see some very talented girls here. Now let's get training...we don't have much time," the brunette slayer stated to the potentials as they all looked at her with new found respect.

**Not too far away...**

Giles and Wood entered the house and went out into the back to find the potentials training under Faith with Kennedy helping her. He walked up to Xander. "Where's Buffy?" He asked looking at the potentials. Xander turned to him.

"It's amazing isn't it?" he asked causing Giles to look at him confused.

"Pardon me?" Giles replied. Xander turned and looked at him.

"Tomorrow, some of these girls are going to die...and they are terrified. Yet with only a few sentences, Faith made the scared girls into warriors going into battle. You just wouldn't expect that...you know? Coming from Faith and all," he explained looking back at the potentials. Giles smiled.

"Your quite right Xander...she has changed," Giles stated as Willow walked up to him.

"Got the ring?" Willow asked. Giles looked at her.

"Yes," he answered reaching into his pocket and giving it to the witch. The redhead smiled taking it.

"Thank you," she said turning around and heading inside the house.

**Inside...upstairs...in Buffy's room...**

"So you think this is going to work?" Buffy asked looking up at Christine.

"Yeah, we can do it," the potential answered looking at the blonde before looking back down at the map. "We just need to station some people here...here...and here," Christine said marking places on the blue print map before looking back up.

"I figured we have Giles and Wood cover this spot here," the potential noted, pointing at one of the X's she made. "That way, they are also covering the room that Fred and Willow will be in for the spells," Christine stated. Buffy nodded.

"Good idea," the older slayer noted. "Then we can station Andrew and Anya here...and Xander and Dawn here," Buffy noted looking up to see if that was ok. Christine smiled.

"Sounds good. That was what I was thinking. Those two locations aren't too far away from one another so if one would get past them it would run into the other. Plus that balances them out," Christine noted. Buffy nodded.

"My thoughts exactly," the blonde slayer said nodding her head.

**CHAPTER 30**

Willow had gone down into the basement and given Spike the ring. After she had done that, she walked into the living room where Fred was waiting for her. They were going to go over some last minute things so that they knew what they were doing when it came time tomorrow.

The day seemed to go by quickly. The potentials were getting pretty eager during training. Buffy and Christine called everyone, except the potentials, into the kitchen to go over the battle plan when it was dinner time. Buffy had just got done explaining everyone's positions and what the general battle plan was.

"But how is this spell thing going to work out?" Faith asked looking at Willow.

"Which one? Slayer spell or The First Spell?" the redhead asked, glancing over at Christine. Faith noticed.

"And what's with you and all the looks with Christine?" the brunette slayer asked getting aggravated, "Is there something we don't know?" Faith finished narrowing her eyes first at Christine then at Willow. Everyone was silent as they looked from the potential to the redhead.

Willow was about to go into a sputtering mess and Fred looked nervous as Christine easily got up form where she was leaning from on the counter. "Well, there is a possibility that the spell to weaken The First can weaken the foundation we'll be in," the potential stated with a calm voice, showing no emotion. Willow, as well as everyone else, just looked at her.

"Ok I guess I should explain that," Christine said walking up next to the redhead. Willow got it now that she was covering for her. "The spell will weaken The First but the place we'll be in is the hellmouth...energy and everything else down there is run by The First. You weaken the head honcho and everything else crumbles," Christine explained as everyone seemed to get it. "Catch my drift?" the potential concluded, leaning back into the counter behind her.

"Well, we'll just make sure that if anything happens, we'll get everyone out of there," Buffy said looking around.

"See, that's what I told Red here," Christine said smiling looking at Willow, "But she still got all worried and everything." The potential stated shaking her head. Fred just went along with it.

"So no need to worry," Fred stated, looking at Willow. Christine was just hoping to god that the redhead wouldn't screw up their cover. The Wicca just looked at Fred for a moment before speaking.

"I was just concerned..." Willow was saying looking at Christine like she hurt her feelings. Christine held back the laugh that urged to come out. Well look at that, Red could actually pull off an act, who knew?

"Look Willow, I'm sorry. It's good to be concerned," the potential said looking at Buffy and everyone "Right?" she said indicating to the redhead. Then it hit everyone.

"Oh oh! That's right, Willow! You also look out for us, and it's a good thing." Buffy stated as Willow looked at her. Everyone else eagerly nodded.

"Gee, she has a concern that she thinks matters a lot and it really isn't that big of a deal but yet she is hurt by it when everyone says out loud it isn't that big of a deal," Anya blurted out in one long breath.

"AHN!" Xander explained. Willow looked at him

"No Xander, it's alright...um, anyway, about the spell," the Wicca said, getting back into what they were talking about before. Fred looked at Christine and relief was written on her face. The potential gave a little nod to the shy brunette as they listened to the redhead.

"Fred and I will be able to pull it off and you should be able to know when the time is right." Willow said looking at Faith and Christine as if it was news that the potential didn't know.

"But how will we know?" Faith asked. The redhead looked at her. "See that's the thing. It doesn't really explain. Something about a bright light..." Willow was saying.

"So wait for the flash? I got ya," Faith stated leaning back in her chair like she figured it all out on her own. Christine, as well as Buffy, shook their heads.

**Later...**

It was decided that they were going to wait till morning to tell the potentials what was going to go down. Every one was trying to keep the mood light and fun, although Willow could see Christine struggling a little bit. To anyone else they wouldn't have noticed, but to Willow...she could see it. She didn't even know how the potential could even function at all with knowing what was going to happen tomorrow.

Willow and Fred had brought their stuff down into the living room for the night. They wanted to give Christine and Kennedy time alone tonight. Nothing was said, they just did it. Buffy could tell that the potentials were restless. Faith laughed as two of them ran by her, dragging Christine with them, laughing.

Christine had a look of 'oh dear god help me' on her face when she went by. The other potentials were trying to bond with her and she didn't want to go willingly. Kennedy followed laughing slightly as she passed the brunette slayer in the hall.

**Night time...**

Things were starting to wind down. Fred and Willow were in the living room going over things. Spike had settled in the basement for the night. Potentials were getting ready for bed. Dawn was already in her bed. Giles took some potentials as well as Xander, Wood, Andrew, and Anya back with him to his place since the house was getting too packed. That and he knew '_certain_' people needed space tonight.

Buffy and Faith had just entered the blonde's room and started getting ready for bed. The older slayer smiled when she felt a pair of arms encircle her waist, as she looked out the window, and leaned into them.

"You ready for tomorrow?" Faith asked still holding the blonde. Buffy slightly turned and looked up at her.

"With you by my side, I'm ready for anything." Buffy answered causing the younger slayer to look down at her. Faith smiled as she leaned in and captured the blonde's lips in a stolen kiss. Buffy brought her hand up to the brunette's cheek before turning around in the younger slayer's embrace, and kissing her back. Both slowly parted and leaned their foreheads against one another.

"Been wanting to do that all day," Faith said smiling causing the blonde to smile as she leaned in and kissed her again. She couldn't get enough of the other slayer's mouth.

**Willow's room...**

Kennedy opened the door into Willow's room that she shared with Christine, Willow, and Fred. She had her toothbrush in her hand, since she had just came from the bathroom. She fully stepped into the room and her toothbrush dropped to the ground. The room was darker then normal and was barely lit with candles that were spread through out the room.

Kennedy didn't even realize she even managed to close the door. The noise of it shutting woke her from her daze as she looked over at the bed. There were candles placed on each side of the bed, and in the middle of it, a very embarrassed and flushed Christine. The brunette thought she never looked more beautiful.

The tooth brush Kennedy dropped was long forgotten as the potential somehow managed to make her legs walk over to the bed. Christine shyly looked aside as she wrapped the sheet around her body tighter. She never had done this kind of thing. The whole romantic thing...but she wanted this to be special...and she wanted Kennedy to remember it.

The other potential sat on the bed next to Christine and looked at her. The shy dirty blonde met her eyes. "You're so beautiful," the Kennedy stated as the other girl blushed. Christine was a little nervous, even though she really shouldn't be. It wasn't like this was her first time with the other girl. Kennedy reached out and cupped Christine's cheek, brushing her thumb over her cheekbone.

Then Kennedy smiled playfully as she took her hand away and looked under part of the sheet that was away from Christine so she wasn't looking at her body just yet. "Hey, Willow and Fred aren't under here too are they?" Kennedy asked lightly laughing a little bit. Christine laughed and shook her head.

"They are camped out in the living room. They're going over what they are going to do tomorrow." Christine answered

"So we have the room all to ourselves huh?" Kennedy asked looking at the other potential. She loved it when her girl blushed. The candles around the room flickered and cast various shadows in the room, but the brunette could see Christine just fine, and she was breathtaking to Kennedy.

"Hence the candles," Christine stated smiling and gesturing with her hand. "Now come here," she said playfully reaching out to Kennedy and pulling her to her, kissing her.

**TBC**.....wooooo, got another update up, and it's only like 2am! lol. I just wanted to shell out another chapter for you all. And Jay, thanks for all the reviews, you make me post chapters, lol. So thanks. And thanks for anyone else who has reviewed. I know this story isn't a prime but you all make me keep going with it, so thanks. Next part will hopefully be up sometime here not before too long! lol, we are getting near to that time...


	21. I Don't Bite

**Title:** Something New, Something Blue  
**Rating:** I'll just say R. this one will be a long one kids!  
**Disclaimer:** Everything Buffy belongs to Joss and ME. I used some quotes that are from the show and they are NOT mine. You know the drill.

**Bla Stuff:** Christine, an original character, is actually based on me. The character is about my life mostly and everything that has happened to me except being a potential and being in the slayer world. But she isn't totally me. I just needed someone like her for this kind of fic, you will know what I mean if you read this. Eliza/Faith is my hero. I have gone through things similar to Faith and thought I could use myself as a friend to Faith. I don't know, it sounds stupid. You'll see. Oh and Willow and Kennedy aren't together either. Tara is gone and Wood and Giles never tried to kill Spike. Spike does have a soul. He also never even knew that one ring that can make vampires come into the sun light existed. So I guess it's a little AU too.

**Dedication** is to Jason who has helped me through my hard times with my fics Thanks! To Kim because she's too sweet. And always to Gina who inspired me to keep on writing.  
**Pairing:** Buffy/Faith eventually and Kennedy/Christine (OC). There is Faith/Christine implied also, nothing big at all, don't freak. Some Willow/Fred too.  
**Setting:** This is right before Willow comes back with Faith.

Be gentle with feedback. Because Christine is sort of like me (based on me) and her life is like my life. I thought it would be interesting to do this kind of Fic.

We're getting closer, thank you Jay for the feedback! I'm glad someone is enjoying the story! lol. I am trying to update when I can.

**PART 21: I don't bite...**

**CHAPTER 31**

Christine lay in the bed, wrapped in Kennedy's arms. She rolled over to face the other potential, reaching up and running her hand through her hair. Kennedy smiled at her and leaned forward, kissing her forehead. The dirty blonde smiled at her as Kennedy leaned back and propped her head up with her elbow. They just stayed like that for awhile. Christine just looking at her. It suddenly became all too much for her. This was going to be last time her and Kennedy would have together.

Christine's eyes started to water and she looked away. But the brunette caught it. "What's wrong?" the other potential asked, reaching out to Christine and placing her fingertips on her cheek as she felt that it was slick. "Why are you crying?" she asked suddenly concerned. Christine just looked back and smiled at her. She had to be strong for Kennedy.

The brunette could see the love and admiration in Christine's eyes, but she was confused. Christine rested her hand on the other potential's hip as she moved closer to her and kissed her. When she pulled away she leaned her forehead against Kennedy's. "You know I love you right?" Christine asked looking into the brunette's eyes. Christine could see that Kennedy was lost and completely confused.

Kennedy was about to say something when Christine cut her off. "I'm sorry Kennedy. This is just overwhelming for me. I am not used to this kind of stuff. But I am so glad with all my heart that I have met you. You make me stronger," Christine said seriously looking at Kennedy.

"Oh, Christine," the brunette stated as Christine began to cry. Kennedy gathered the potential in her arms.

"I just love you so much Kennedy," Christine stated trying to calm herself. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. But she couldn't help it. She didn't want to say goodbye to her...didn't want to let go when she just found her. Christine gathered up her courage and was able to stop crying.

"I love you too Christine. Don't feel like you have to confess your love to me, I know." Kennedy said looking down at Christine in her arms. The brunette thought Christine was just expressing how much she loved her...not saying goodbye. Christine pulled back away from Kennedy and grasped her hand, pulling it to her own heart.

"My heart beats with yours Kennedy. You are what keeps me alive Ken. If I'm not right there by your side I'll be here," Christine said reaching out her own hand and touching Kennedy's chest, where her heart was. "My heart being in time with yours, being fully alive," Christine stated. Kennedy just looked at her. She didn't really understand what she was saying but took it as love.

The brunette smiled and pulled Christine tighter to her body. She lightly kissed her making them both comfortable in the bed. When they parted, Christine laid her head on Kennedy's shoulder with her arm wrapped around her. "Don't worry Christine. I'll always be your girl in shining armor," Kennedy stated with a grin as Christine looked up at her and lightly laughed.

"You're so corny you know that?" Christine asked looking up at her. The brunette grinned.

"I know I know I know. Now we better get some sleep, we got a big day ahead of us tomorrow," Kennedy stated as Christine laid her head back down on her shoulder.

"Yeah...big day," Christine said as she listened to Kennedy's breathing as the brunette lightly stroked her arm with her fingertips..

**Downstairs...**

"Ugh, I say we're done," Fred said putting her book down. She was sitting on the floor in front of the couch. Willow laughed as she temporary closed the book she had in her lap as Fred got up from the floor and stretched. Willow couldn't help but stare at her as she watched the brunette's shirt ride up a little bit exposing her stomach. The redhead looked away, quickly blushing a little bit at her own thoughts.

Willow sighed as she placed the book on the stand next to the couch as Fred sat next to her and leaned back. "I am beat," she said as she opened her eyes and turned to the redhead next to her. Willow smiled and shook her head.

"Why don't you lie down," Willow stated spreading her arms out indicating the couch they were on. "I'm just going to look at my notes and one more book before I go to bed. I don't mind." The redhead stated as Fred looked at her and slightly blushed.

"Well I...uh..." the shy brunette started turning into babble mode. Willow smiled and cut her off.

"Look, it's not that big of a deal, I make a good human pillow, and besides, the lamp for the light is right here so I can read, I really don't mind," Willow stated not believing half of what was coming out of her mouth. Fred just started at her for a second before moving closer to her. The shy brunette hesitated as she stretched her legs out on the couch, but not yet touching the redhead.

"I don't bite Fred," Willow stated smiling as the other girl blushed.

"Of course not," Fred replied lying completely down, with her head slightly in the redhead's lap. Fred couldn't believe she was doing this. Exactly what was she doing? And she started to feel a little uncomfortable. She was about to spring back up but felt fingers in her hair, lightly running through it and it calmed her down.

"hmmmmm," the brunette sighed, enjoying it as sleepiness began to take over. The rehead smiled. Fred was so beautiful. Willow couldn't even believe the girl's head was basically in her lap. The Wicca reached for the other book she needed along with her notes.

"Mmmm...Willow," the redhead heard Fred say as the brunette's body turned over. Willow looked down and smiled. Fred was already asleep.

**Back up stairs...**

Christine could tell that Kennedy was asleep already as she laid there with her. The potential sighed as she lightly detangled herself from the brunette's body. She needed to put out the candles; she wasn't going to risk burning the house down. The dirty blonde quietly blew all the candles out around the room. She was going to check on everyone but as she looked over at Kennedy, she just couldn't leave the room. Not even if it was for five minutes.

Christine sighed as she made her way back towards the bed and climbed back into it and lay back down next to Kennedy. The potential pulled the sheets over them and put her arm back around Kennedy. The brunette mumbled something in her sleep and turned more toward her, wrapping her own arm around her. Christine smiled.

"I know that you can't hear me Kennedy," Christine whispered to the sleeping body of Kennedy. "But I want you to know that I am going to miss you...I can't flat out say goodbye to you...I already sort of did earlier, even though you didn't know it," Christine said sighing and looking at the beauty of Kennedy's sleeping form.

"So I guess I am going to say it now. And I am sorry for not telling you. I just couldn't. I hope you understand. And I hope you find someone else who loves you and deserves you more then me," Christine choked out as she lightly closed her eyes taking a breath. "So...goodbye I guess...boy is this weird..." the potential said out loud. She looked at Kennedy's face as she snuggled up to her. "I love you."

**CHAPTER 32**

Buffy groaned as she felt Faith's fingertips grazing her skin, making patterns. "Wakey wakey," Faith whispered into the older girl's ear, wrapping her arms around the naked blonde. Buffy's eyes fluttered open as she smiled and snuggled farther back into the brunette.

"Don't wanna," Buffy whined smiling. She heard the brunette chuckle.

"Oh really?" Faith asked moving her top hand over Buffy's waist. "Well I'm just going have to do it myself," she said as she started to tickle the blonde. Buffy laughed as she tried to wiggle her way out of Faith's grasp. "Oh no you don't," Faith said trying to pull the blonde back to her.

Faith stopped tickling her as she pulled Buffy back into her arms. The blonde smiled then sighed, turning to face the brunette. Faith smiled warmly at her as their eyes met. Buffy reached out and grasped the younger slayer's hand, entwining their fingers together. Faith looked down at them as Buffy smiled watching her.

"You think we'll get to do this again?" Buffy hesitantly asked, half fearful. Faith looked up at her. She could see the doubt in the older slayer's eyes. She could see the pain of all the past see how tired the other slayer was, wondering if this was it. Faith felt like someone was squeezing her heart as her lifted her other hand, caressing the other slayers cheek before leaning in and kissing her before slowly pulling back.

"As long as I have a say in it...defiantly," Faith answered looking at the blonde. Buffy smiled.

**Back in Willow's room...**

Christine lightly giggled as she felt Kennedy's fingers brush her sides as she wrapped her arms around her. "Good morning," Kennedy whispered into Christine's ear causing her to smile.

"Good morning," Christine replied as she felt the brunette kiss her neck.

"A girl could get used to this," Kennedy stated, placing her chin on Christine's shoulder. The potential smiled.

"Oh a girl huh?" Christine asked moving to face Kennedy smiling. "You mean as in not you?" she asked smiling.

"Oh why you...I should just tickle you to death," Kennedy laughed before leaning in and kissing Christine on the forehead causing the other girl to smile more. Kennedy looked at her a moment knowing that soon they had to assemble down stairs. "You know you're amazing right?" Kennedy asked admiring the girl in front of her. Christine smiled sitting up to be at Kennedy's level.

"That's because you make me that way," she replied before leaning in and kissing Kennedy. The brunette's arms wrapped around her a little bit as the kiss deepened. Slowly they parted.

"You'll always be my girl," Christine stated smiling lightly as she brought up her hand and caressed Kennedy's cheek with her thumb before moving it farther down to her jaw and removing it. Kennedy smiled at her with a loving gaze.

"We keep doing this, we'll never make it down stairs," Kennedy replied half laughing getting up then turning back to Christine. "Christine?" Kennedy asked looking at her with such emotion. Christine stared at her a moment.

"Yeah?" she replied looking at Kennedy.

"Thank you for last night...it was the most beautiful thing I have ever experienced," Kennedy said smiling, trying to tell Christine how she felt. Christine smiled at her as Kennedy looked at her a moment longer then moved to get changed. Christine's smile then turned into a sad one as she rose to get ready.

**TBC**.....trying to update when I can, thanks for being patient


	22. Goodbye to You

See first part for disclaimer, pairing, setting, rating, and all that other good stuff! ;)

**PART 22: Goodbye to You...**

It didn't take much time for Christine to get ready. She put on her favorite outfit, fit for fighting, and walked downstairs. Everyone was just now starting to wake up. Christine figured she would go down and wake up the others. Upon reaching the living room, the potential stopped and smiled.

There on the couch were Willow and Fred, asleep. Fred was soundlessly asleep in front of Willow with her head on one of the couch pillows. The redhead was behind her with the brunette pressed against her and her arm was draped over Fred's waist. If anyone else had seen them, they would have thought the two girls to be an item. Christine smiled at them. She knew they were up researching late last night.

Willow's head, that was slightly buried into the brunette's neck, moved slightly and Fred slowly opened her eyes to find Christine standing there smiling at her. Fred was slowly waking up, not even realizing the position she was in.

"Hey," Fred sleepily greeted then noticed the potential was still smiling at her with this weird happy look. "What?" the brunette asked as she felt something on her waist. She could feel breath on her neck, that made her shiver, knowing who it belonged to. Then it was dawning on her.

"O-oh," Fred stuttered feeling flustered. The shy brunette's slight movements seemed to wake Willow up. The witch opened her eyes, feeling warm all over. The arm around Fred's waist tightened a bit, causing the brunette to blush, embarrassed. Christine laughed. Willow then opened her eyes fully as Fred pushed herself away from the redhead.

"Uh...um...," Fred said blushing like mad. Willow sat up.

"Oh! I-I'm sorry! I-I must of fallen asleep Fred, I'm sorry," the Wicca apologized, embarrassed a little bit at their previous positions. Fred, who was sitting on the edge of the couch got up and walked near Christine.

"O-oh, it's fine. I-I'm j-just going to go um, g-get changed," the shy brunette stuttered leaving the room, not once looking at Willow. The redhead watched her go, half sitting up on the couch. Both girls watched the brunette half walk, half jog up the stairs. The potential then turned and looked at Willow, who had a pained expression on her face. The Wicca then looked at Christine and groaned falling back onto the couch.

The potential sadly smiled at her and walked over to her sitting on the edge of the couch. "Fell asleep, huh?" Christine asked looking at the redhead. Willow, who had put her arms over her head, lifted them and looked at her.

"She was tired and so I let her lay down, her head was kind of on my lap, which is fine, I told her it was ok, that she should lay down for she was tired, and then I would do the research..." the redhead said, then stopped realizing she was babbling. Willow sighed as she lifted her legs up and sat up looking over at the dirty blonde.

"Honestly, and I readjusted her because my legs were hurting and laid down a little so I could see the book..." the Wicca explained, bending down and picking up the book that was open face down on the floor. Christine reached out and touched Willow's shoulder giving her a smile.

"Willow, you don't have to explain yourself to me," the potential stated, looking at her as the witch closed the book and sighed.

"I know," Willow said looking down.

"Look, I think she was just embarrassed...I mean I think she has the hots for you," Christine stated causing the redhead to smile and laugh. "See, there's the Willow I know," the potential stated, trying to cheer her up. Willow turned and looked at her.

"But I just...well, I don't want to mess things up. I mean we have this chemistry...I can feel it, every time I am around her...but I think she doesn't..." the redhead started. Christine smiled; she knew where this was going and cut her off.

"Willow, you are a great person. Fred sees that. She's just really shy just as I know you can be," Christine stated as Willow looked at her then smiled. "Things will be ok. Things will happen when they are ready to. She likes you Willow, don't doubt that..." the potential was saying.

"Yeah but am I ready?" the redhead asked, emphasizing on the I. "I mean I really do enjoy our time together and when I woke up this morning...but I-I just don't want to..." the Wicca was saying. Christine smiled at her.

"Just give it time Willow. When you are ready, when she is ready, when both of you are ready it will happen," the potential stated. Willow looked at her.

"But is there something there to happen?" she asked her, hoping she could tell her...for the redhead was confused herself. Christine gave her a look, sadly smiling at her.

"Willow...you know I can't answer that...but...but when I see you, with her, I see how happy you are. How excited she gets when she is around you..." Christine said pausing then smiling, "To me, I think you two would be great together...but that isn't for me to decide," the potential stated, getting up and walking to the middle of the room before turning back around to a very thoughtful Willow.

"We got a big day ahead of us Willow...if anything...maybe try focusing on that...sometimes in moments like these...they bring people closer together...it'll be ok," she said, trying to reassure her as she walked out and went towards the basement.

Fred was pressed up the side of the stairs where they couldn't see her and heard everything. Her heart beating madly in her chest, she pushed off from the wall as she took a deep breath and smiled.

**CHAPTER 33**

It didn't take long to get everyone awake and ready. Giles arrived with the rest of them and everyone was assembling in the living room. Various weapons were set out and sitting everywhere. Talking was going on everywhere as anxious nervous potentials talked. The sun was still rising for it was pretty early. Christine stood, with a little bit of anxiety by one of the doorways. She felt a hand on her shoulder and a squeeze as she turned to see Willow, giving her a reassuring smile.

Willow and Christine made their way over to Buffy and Faith, who stood by the main entrance talking, waiting for everyone to assemble before going into the battle plan. Everything was happening so quickly. Spike was helping Xander with weapons. Fred and Anya were taking weapons out to the school bus that Giles brought.

Christine thought that was a good idea. Everyone was just running around trying to prepare. Kennedy was trying to help assemble the potentials. She was passing by and gave Christine a smile in which Christine smiled back shyly. After a while Buffy spoke up, who was next to Christine.

"Ok, ok! Let's settle down for a moment," Buffy called walking farther into the room to the table in the center that even a few potentials dared to sit on. They moved when Buffy came closer with a blue print in her hands. Buffy really didn't mind, it wasn't going to be there for long anyway.

Everyone quieted down and more people came to stand still. Fred came in and stood by Willow. The redhead looked at her and smiled even though the brunette didn't dare turn to look at her. Christine noticed and inwardly smiled. The green eyed potential half listened to Buffy as she started explaining for she knew what was going to go down.

Christine leaned over and whispered to Willow, "Do you have everything? You know what you're going to do and stuff?" she asked a little nervous. Willow turned and smiled nodding. Then indicated to the side bag she had around her chest indicating most of it was in there.

"Yea, between all the research, what you have told me, and everything, we are good to go. I will give you the amulet later when we get there. And I was able to tap into the scythe and link it. That way Buffy can have it during battle and not be delayed in having it," Willow somewhat explained. Christine looked at her nodding her head.

"Ok. That's fine. How were you able to 'tap' or 'link' into it?" Christine questioned a little impressed. Willow smiled.

"Well, sort of. It's hard to explain really. Normally I would have to have the scythe with me. But that would have been difficult, so I took the time to replica the essence of the scythe into a different form for the spell," Willow tried to explain as both she and Christine looked forward where Buffy was explaining the battle formation, who was going to be stationed where, and so on. Basic stuff that her and Christine had gone over already.

"I preformed a ritual duplicating or rather linking the mystical essence of the scythe into the athame, a knife I had used before for another ritual. That way I will be able to have the link to it that I need," Willow tried to convey. It was more like witch talk then anything. And she worked so hard to get all of that done too. the redhead, herself, was crossing her fingers on this whole thing hoping it all went well.

Christine nodded her head and they quit talking due to the small fear of being over heard. That and the fact that they needed to pay attention to what Buffy was saying. "...So, that's basically how it is going to run. Once Willow gets the final spell in to weaken the first, we need to start moving out," Buffy said looking around. Willow ducked her head a little and Christine gave her a little nudge to say it was ok.

"Weakening the first will weaken the foundation around us causing it to cave. As soon as that happens we have to get out of there," Buffy said continuing then turning to Willow. The redhead's voice caught in her throat and Christine took a deep breath. Buffy was basically finishing it up and was leaving the last bit to Willow. But the potential wanted to say something. So she spoke for Willow, stepping farther in the room. She didn't care how she looked to the others; she needed to say what she had to say.

"That's right. And trust me; you'll know when to go. It's important that as soon as you sense anything different or the cavern starting to collapse you got to motor," Christine stated, looking at Faith for a moment as all eyes were on her. "I know it all may seem confusing, but trust me. It'll all fall into place," the potential said, now standing in the middle of the room. Spike watched her wondering how Christine knew so much in the first place.

"This is it guys. The battle that will change our lives. I know some of you are afraid or anxious. But I know we can win this. I look around me and I see so many strong people. People that I am honored to fight next to," Christine said turning around and talking to everyone, trying to meet every persons eyes. Fred felt her heart tighten, she knew what the potential was doing...this was her way of not only encouraging the girls...but saying goodbye.

"Everyday we grew stronger. And most of it was because we had each other. I know that I will remember and cherish all of our times together, both good and bad. For it has made me stronger and who I am now. I say we use that strength. Use what those monsters don't have. We can use the passion of our hearts, friendship, love, and memories to win. Hey...with in each of us is the power to change the world, all we have to do is find it. And I want to thank you all for that passion you have given me, and taught me," Christine said stopping. She managed to keep her emotions down but it was hard. She mustered up a smile. "So I say, lets do this. We have a purpose. We have passion. And we will win." The potential stated, hoping she said everything she wanted to.

Buffy looked at her and smiled walking over to her. "She's right. And I believe it," the blonde said, getting ready to say what she was going to say to them.

"I hate this. I hate being here. I hate that you have to be here. I hate that there's evil and that I was chosen to fight it. I wish a whole lot of the time that I hadn't been. I know a lot of you wish I hadn't been, either I bet. But this isn't about wishes. This is about choices. I believe we can beat this evil. Not when it comes. Not when its army is ready. Now. This morning I'm opening the Seal. We're going down into the Hellmouth and we're finishing this once and for all. Right now, I bet a lot of you are asking yourselves what makes this different," Buffy said looking around.

"What makes us anything more than a bunch of girls being picked off one by one? It's true; none of you have the power that Faith and I do. So here's the part where you make a choice. What if you could have that power... now? In every generation one Slayer is born because a bunch of men who died thousands of years ago made up that rule. They were powerful men..." Buffy says hoping they are getting what she is saying. Then she points at Willow, "This woman is more powerful than all of them combined. So I say we change the rule. I say my power should be our power. Today, Willow will use the essence of the scythe to change our destiny. From now on, every girl in the world who might be a Slayer, will be a Slayer. Every girl who could have the power, will have the power. Can stand up, will stand up. Slayers... every one of us. Make your choice. Are you ready to be strong?" Buffy asked as everyone looked at her, smiles spreading on their faces and admiration showing.

**TBC**...thanks for sticking with the fic!!! ProphecyGirl-vv thanks for the feedback! You made me smile!!! ;) And Jay, hope this chapter didn't make you cry! lol! Thanks for the feedback, and I Am updating when I can!


	23. It's Time

**NOTE:** Sorry that it has been so long. Here is an update, finally. I tried to make it longer to make up for the lack of updates. It's getting near the end now. I have been super busy latly, and as a side note, I am slowly but surely writing the next part to _'Leaving You'_ for those of you reading that one and wondering about it. I was in major writer's block. But I will eventually get it done. So anyway, onto the fic!

Remember that (: :) with _italics_ mean thought (mind) speaking.

Disclamer, pairing, setting, rating, and all that jazz is in the first part, read that for all that jazz! ;)

**PART 23: It's Time...**

**CHAPTER 34**

Christine smiled as she watched Spike climb down from the school bus. He squinted and raised his hand to his face, shielding his eyes from the sun light. He wasn't used to it. The potential couldn't imagine how Spike felt at the moment. She smiled again watching him as others came out of the bus.

Their small army had gathered. Weapons and all. After the talking in the living room, they loaded up and headed over to the high school. Not a soul stopped them, there was no one left in Sunnydale. Xander and a few of the others were talking to them on the bus, going over last minute things. Bags, weapons, and various items scatted on the floor of the bus and in people's laps. They knew they needed to salvage what they wanted to bring back with them, there was no turning back.

For most of them no one really brought anything. The underbelly of the bus was packed with weapons and things. Buffy and Dawn were the last ones to board the bus. Christine guessed that it was hard for them to say goodbye to the house. Christine couldn't blame them, she knew how that felt.

Christine had sat on the bus with Kennedy next to her. The potential reached out her hand and held Kennedy's without meeting her eyes the whole way. The potential just gazed out the window as she felt Kennedy lovingly caress the back of her hand, drawing imaginary patterns. Everything seemed to be happening so fast. Within mere moments, they had arrived to the high school

Buffy, scythe in hand, lead the way into the high school with Faith right beside her. Christine observed everything around her. She wasn't stupid; she knew that not everyone going in right now were going to come back out alive. Emotions played across a few of the potentials faces that walked by her. Christine was going to make sure that most of these girls got out alive.

The potential could see one thing in common in everyone's faces though... well a few things really. Courage, bravery, confidence...and as the dirty blonde saw these she smiled. She was proud to be there among them. Buffy stopped in the center of one of the hallways where there was an intersection.

"Alright, I want the potentials to go ahead and head towards the seal, Kennedy, show them the way, Faith, Christine, Spike, and I will be there shortly," Buffy said as Kennedy nodded, briefly looking at Christine, and lead the girls away. Buffy took a deep breath and Willow looked nervously at Christine for a moment.

"Well, this is it," Buffy said awkwardly. Christine smiled for a moment.

"I guess so. Thanks for the trip!" Christine said half jokingly. Faith laughed and Giles shook his head as Spike smiled.

"Goodbye, Hellmouth...finally," Willow stated, looking around her. Xander laughed looking around himself.

"All that work for nothing," Xander laughed shaking his head.

"Well...it looks nice," Fred added. Everyone smiled. Silence came over them all and Christine watched them.

"I guess I'll be out of a job," Wood said speaking up. Buffy looked at him.

"Hate to break it to you, you have been out of a job," Buffy stated. Wood smiled.

"Well, we should do this," Faith said speaking up and looking at the others. "I'm heading to the seal B, catch ya in a few," Faith stated before walking away, she wanted to give the blonde some time with her friends. Spike looked at all of them, feeling a little out of place, nodding to the others as he followed Faith to the seal. Wood watched both of them walk off than spoke up too.

"I'm going to go to my station as well, see you soon Giles...and hopefully the rest of you soon," Wood stated before walking down another hall way with a sword in hand. They watched him go.

"Well, that leaves me and the dungeon master in the north hall," Anya said looking down the hallway in which they will be heading down.

"We will defend it with our very lives," Andrew stated puffin up his chest a little bit, trying to look strong.

"Yes, we will defend it with his very life," Anya acknowledged nodding towards Andrew as she picked up her sword.

"And don't be afraid to use him as a human shield," Xander added looking at Anya. A few of them laughed but tried to cover it up. "Good, yes! Thanks," Anya replied looking at Xander for a moment. She tried not to show any emotion as they shared their silent moment. No words were spoken, there didn't need to be. "I just want to say how proud I am to die for this very special cause with you guys," Andrew said tearing up a little bit and going into a speech. "There's some people I'd like to thank, both good and evil, a shout-out to my brother Tucker who gave me the inspiration to summon demons and also..." Andrew was saying. "Nobody cares, ya little monkey," Anya said annoyed and rolling her eyes as she yanked him down the hall, Andrews's sword hitting the ground as she pulled him. They could still hear the echo of "ow ow ows" down the hall. Dawn shook her head. 

"Well, I'm going to check out our field of engagement, see ya in a few Xander," Dawn said starting to walk away.

"Dawn..." Buffy started as Dawn turned abruptly around cutting her sister off.

"No. Anything you say is going to sound like goodbye, see you soon," Dawn said smiling to the others as she left. Buffy watched her go; tears threatening to spill from her eyes but held them in. Now was not the time.

Christine looked at Fred. "Well, I'll help you set up really quick, make sure you're all set up, and then join the others," Christine sstated and Fred nodded catching her meaning.

"Christine you don't..." Buffy started but Christine cut her off.

"I'll just be a moment Buffy, I won't hold you up," Christine said as Willow handed her her hand bag smiling. "I'll see you in a bit," Christine stated, following Fred down the hall. Buffy watched her a moment and shook her head before looking at the remainder of who was now in front of her.

Xander shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other and Giles looked at them and smiled. "So... what do you guys want to do tomorrow?" Buffy asked looking at them then down at the scythe she held in her hand.

"Nothing strenuous," Willow answered looking up and smiling.

"Well, mini-golf is always the first thing that comes to mind," Xander added looking at them. They smiled.

"I think we can do better than that," Giles answered looking over at Xander.

"I was thinking about shopping...as per usual," Buffy piped in looking at them.

"There's an Agnes B in the new mall!" Willow added excited a little bit.

"Good. I could use a few items," Xander stated as he adjusted the strap of the blow torch gun he had strapped over his chest.

"Aren't we going to discuss this? Save the world and go to the mall?" Giles asked tapping his broad sword on the ground as he moved his arms.

"I'm having a wicked shoe craving," Buffy stated looking at him.

"Aren't you on the patch?" Xander asked smiling.

"Those never work," Willow stated shaking her head.

"And here I am, invisible to the eye, not having any say..." Giles stated smiling and shaking his head.

"See, I need a new look. This whole construction thing isn't really working out," Xander stated.

"Oh! You can go with the whole military look! Like commando guy again," Buffy suggested.

"Or secret agent man. You can get some really cool sunglasses!" Willow said excited. "Or the puffy shirt, pirate-slash-poet feel. Sensitive yet manly..." Willow also added. Buffy laughed a little.

"Now you're getting a little renaissance fair on me," Xander stated.

"It's a fine line," Buffy said looking at them.

"The earth is definitely doomed," Giles stated shaking his head.

**CHAPTER 35**

Christine helped Fred lie out and arrange a few things. They didn't say much to each other...they didn't know what to say. The potential looked up at the brunette for a moment stepping back and sighing. "Thank you," Christine said softly. Fred looked up at her and saw that she was sadly smiling at her.

"Oh, come here," Fred stated, walking over to Christine and giving her a hug. Christine lightly smiled and didn't respond at first, but then closed her eyes and hugged Fred back.

"Don't I get one?" asked a voice from the doorway. Christine parted from Fred and looked over. Willow walked into the room and walked over to the potential. She reached into her back pocket and pulled out the amulet and came to a stop in front of her. Christine tried her best to give Willow her best smile, but seemed to be failing a little bit. The redhead smiled sadly at her before placing the amulet around the girl's neck.

Willow placed her hands on Christine's shoulders for a moment. They just looked at each other for a moment before Willow pulled Christine to her and hugged her. A tear escaped Christine's eye as she tried her best not to cry. She wasn't the only one. Fred stood a little off to the side trying not so show any emotions and being strong for Christine. Willow then let go of the potential and took a step back.

They were silent for a moment. "Thank you Willow," Christine lightly said as the redhead looked back at her, her eyes stinging for tears that wanted to come. Christine looked at her with a pain filled expression.

"Oh...no, please...don't cry," Christine said stepping closer to Willow and pulling her into another hug. The redhead forced herself not to cry as she hugged the potential tight. Fred kept her space away letting the two have their moment. Willow knew Christine better then her and understood they needed time. She didn't want to intrude.

Willow stepped away from Christine holding back the tears. Both the redhead and Fred watched as the potential tucked the amulet into her shirt to hide it. "Y-you need to go," Willow stated softly. Christine looked at her then looked over at Fred.

"Both of you have done so much for me...I'll never forget...either of you," Christine stated. Fred looked away for a moment not being able to look at her. Christine stood there for a moment, not wanting to say goodbye. Both of these women had done so much for her...the potential only wished there was something she could say, do...then she remembered.

"Oh! Willow," Christine said reaching into her back pocket and bringing out two crystals. The redhead looked at them then her eyes grew big.

"Where did you get those?" Willow softly asked. They were something similar to what Tara had given her once when they first met. But these were more rare and more powerful. The potential looked at Willow with a proud yet sad smile as she reached out and took a hold of the redhead's hand, placing the crystals into her palm.

"Just think of it as a thank you," Christine stated as Willow looked back up at her. The potential's palm covered Willow's for a moment then she let go, leaving the glowing crystals in her hand. Willow looked at them for a moment before looking back at Christine.

"Oh I can't..." Willow started as the potential cut her off smiling.

"Hey...I want you to have them. Been carrying them around with me for so long...just take them," Christine said knowing she had to go. The crystals had been given to her by her grandmother just before she died. She knew Christine was different and could trust her with them. The potential had always carried them with her; they reminded her of her grandmother, of goodtime. Christine's watcher had seen them and told her what they were and that she should take real good care of them. The potential couldn't think of anyone better to give them to but Willow. And Christine owed her a lot...and it wasn't just that...

There was silence again as Christine stepped back towards the door. The potential looked over and nodded at Fred. "Take care of yourself, ok?" Christine stated looking at her. Fred smiled and nodded a little.

"Ok," the brunette replied as Christine looked back at Willow, who still stood in the middle of the room. The potential smiled at her.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around Red," she stated, managing a grin. She was trying to keep it light and not leave them down hearted. Willow smiled at her as Christine turned around and headed for the door. "Oh and Willow?" the potential said stopping at the door. Willow looked up at her as Christine smiled before saying, "Make sure you kiss her for me," Christine looked at Fred then grinned leaving. Willow laughed and shook her head as Fred turned bright red.

**CHAPTER 36**

Christine jogged into the room where everyone was gathered. She placed her hand on her chest, feeling the amulet that was there. She made it in there as the seal was opening. Faith turned and looked at her. "Nice of you to join us Chris," Faith stated smiling.

Spike turned and looked at her. "Sattle up, it's going to be a bumpy ride," the vampire said, tossing a sword at the potential. Christine caught it in one swift motion and Spike smiled before dropping into the hole. Buffy went in after him and Christine made her way in front of everyone and did the same. She was the one that knew the place better.

It didn't take long to get everyone in there. Christine walked next to Buffy and Faith as they made their way deeper into the cavern. Faith couldn't help notice how much stronger and older Christine looked. (_:You ready for this?:)_ Faith asked the potential in her mind.

Christine looked at Faith. (_:Five by five:)_ she answered smiling. Faith smiled back as they continued to walk. The potential put her hand to her chest again, feeling the amulet, making sure it was there...she was becoming a little nervous. She knew what was going to be there...but they didn't.

**Upstairs...**

Meanwhile, Willow and Fred were upstairs barricaded into the room they were set up in. They had set everything ready and Willow was uttering words while placing her hands on the athame in front of her. Fred couldn't do anything now other then sit and watch. She wasn't as or even near as good or powerful as the redhead was. All she could do was help and guild her.

Fred was worried and even a little scared for Willow. Even though she didn't show it much, she deeply cared for her. She watched the Willow in amazement and admiration. Fred just hoped everything was going to go well.

**Back underground...**

Christine led them into a clearing, trying to be quite. "I'm not worried," Buffy was whispering as they walked in. They all froze, except for Christine, as they saw all the numerous ubervamps in front of them.

"Buffy?" Kim, a potential, whimpered looking at them all. The rest of them filled in a little scared and trying to be quite. They were all silent for a moment.

"I'm not worried. As long as Willow can work her spell before they..." Buffy was saying as the ubervamps below them grew silent and all turned and looked at them. "See us," Buffy concluded as everything was still for a moment. They could see The First, in the form of Christine, standing on a platform, smile on its face, down in front of them. Then the ubervamps charged at them.

"Willow..." Buffy lightly stated grasping the scythe in her hand tighter.

**_TBC_**... yea yea, but I tried to make this one a longer update for you guys. I have been _REALLY_ busy,so I am _VERY_ sorry about the lack of updating. I will update when I can, thank you for sticking with the fic, again sorry for any grammer mistakes and etc.


	24. Can't Stop All Prophecis

**Title:** Something New, Something Blue

**Rating:** I'll just say R. this one will be a long one kids!

**Disclaimer:** Everything Buffy belongs to Joss and Mutant Enemy. I used some quotes that are from the show and they are NOT mine. You know the drill.

**Bla Stuff:** Christine, an original character, is actually _based_ on me (meaning not totally me). The character is about my life mostly and everything that has happened to me except being a potential and being in the slayer world. But she isn't totally me. I just needed someone like her for this kind of fic, you will know what I mean if you read this. I don't know, it sounds stupid. You'll see. Oh and Willow and Kennedy aren't together either. Tara is gone and Wood and Giles never tried to kill Spike. Spike does have a soul. He also never even knew that one ring that can make vampires come into the sun light existed. So I guess it's a little AU too.

**Pairing:** Buffy/Faith eventually and Kennedy/Christine (OC). There is Faith/Christine implied also, nothing big at all, don't freak. Some Willow/Fred too.

**Setting:** This is right before Willow comes back with Faith.

**_NOTE:_** Well look at that! I got another update! It isn't very long. Sorry about that. Been busy. Thanks so much for the feedback guys!! Made me punch this one out faster, so thanks! I'm just glad you guys like this story. We are getting closer guys! Probably 3-5 more parts and it will be finished. That is just a guess though, lol. Thanks for reading and I will update when I can! ;) :)

**_ful-of-faith_**_ – wow! I got a writing star reading my fic!!!!! lol! Thanks for the review. Yea, that concerned me when I was writing this (the whole lack of B/F). That is why I tend not to favor this fic, I usally don't like fics that center in on an original character, it's rare if I do. (for example, I totally love your OCs, they are very well written). I'm glad you like this fic though, it being not one of my best. So thankd for the FB! ;)_

**_PhoenixJay27_**_ – "Jay" – as always, thank you for reading and Feedbacking. You are the best. And yes, time and being busy can be an issue! lol. Thanks again bud! :)_

**_Lou, _****_ProphecyGirl-vv_**_**, gEmInI** – thanks for reading and feedbacking. It means a lot! I to notice and thank you!!!! :)_

**PART 24: Can't stop all prophecies...**

**Upstairs...above ground...**

Upstairs, Willow threw her head back as a wave of power passed through her and she started to glow, her hair practically turning a white blonde. Fred looked at her scared, frightened, amazed...

"Oh...my...goddess..." Willow uttered.

Things seemed to stand still in that very moment. Every potential felt it...felt the serge of power run through them. Young girls, all across the world, stood up and felt it. A little girl in a softball game, a girl at the mall...potentials, everywhere...

**Underground...**

Christine felt woozy for a second, then felt strength, something she ever felt before. She looked at Kennedy next to her who was gasping. Christine wasn't the only one.

**Upstairs...aboveground...**

The redhead Wicca collapsed to the floor, Fred scampering over to her. "Willow? Willow!" Fred yelled scared. Willow lay in her arms looking off into space.

"That...was nifty," the Wicca uttered, gasping a little, then looking up into Fred's eyes. The brunette about cried. She was just happy that Willow was ok. Fred quickly and tightly pulled Willow up to her into a tight hug.

"Don't do that! You scared me," Fred whispered hugging the redhead. Willow was coming down from her spell, breathing more evenly. The brunette pulled back, looking at the Wicca as their eyes met. Willow could see so much emotion on Fred's face as she cupped her cheek.

"You were beautiful," Fred uttered just above a whisper as Willow lightly smiled at her. The brunette ran her fingertips down the side of Willow's cheek. Not thinking, just doing, Willow leaned forward and captured Fred's lips and a gentle kiss as the brunette pulled her closer, kissing her back. After a moment they parted. Fred just stared at the redhead, grasping her hand. "I can't ever lose you," Fred stated, meaning it. Willow smiled, knowing Christine was right. And thinking of Christine, she knew there was one more thing they had to do...

"Then we better hurry and do the last spell," Willow stated, looking into Fred's eyes and squeezing her hand.

**In the cavern**

A new and determined look came across all of the potentials as they stood their ground. It was as though they were set on auto pilot. They were slayers...and they were ready. Kennedy grabbed the first vamp that came at her and flung it into the wall. Buffy jumped down a level and swung the scythe, taking an ubervamp's head off.

Faith, still up on the higher level, looked down at Buffy as she rammed her sword through an ubervamp's chest. Christine was next to her. "I got your girl covered for you," the potential stated, stepping near the edge to go down a level. Two ubervamp's came at her and she back kicked one and swung her sword at the other one, turning it to dust.

"Don't we have to stick together?" Faith asked as she elbowed an ubervamp in the face then leg swept another. Christine looked at her before another ubervamp came at her.

"Not really," she said backhanding the vampire and hitting another one that came at her. "We'll know when Willow's spell hits, when it does that's when we make our move," Christine stated, knowing she was lying through her teeth. The ubervamp she backhanded turned to dust as she cut its head off. Without waiting for an answer, Christine jumped down to the level below her were Buffy was.

Faith watched Christine jump shaking her head slightly as she threw an ubervamp into the wall where Kennedy dusted it immediately. Kennedy looked up at her for a moment. "You know, cleaning up your mess," she said before grinning and kicking another ubervamp. Faith shook her head as two other ubervamps approached her.

The First watched for a moment on its ledge, smiling. It thought that today was going to be its day. No matter what they did, it was going to win. Buffy kicked an ubervamp in the chest, sending it flying at Christine who dusted him. Buffy swiftly turned around and swung the scythe, taking out 3 unbervamps in one motion.

Christine kicked another ubervamp as she looked over at The First. Her own damn face, smiling back at her. The potential then grunted stumbling back as she felt pain in her chest. She looked up at The First after looking down at her chest and grinned at it. The First's smile faltered, wondering what Christine was doing.

**Upstairs, North hallway. **

"I think they are coming," Andrew said getting in a weird fighting stance with his sword. Anya looked at him then looked back at the hallway.

"Oh, god. I'm terrified. I didn't think— I mean, I just figured you'd be terrified and I would be sarcastic about it," she stated nervously. Andrew looked at her.

"Just picture happy things. A lake, candy canes, bunnies..." Andrew was saying as they saw a few ubervamps round the corner.

"Bunnies. Floppy, hoppy, bunnies..." Anya whispered suddenly confident and determined...

**South hallway...**

A few ubervamps ran at Dawn and Xander as they stood there. "NOW!" Xander yelled as Dawn sprang a trap, allowing sunlight into the building and dusting the ubervamps. Xander briefly smiled. "We call that the greenhouse effect. Very dangerous."

**Back in the cavern...upper level...**

"These guys are dust," Vi said as she turned another ubervamp to dust. Kennedy looked over at her from her spot, backhanding a ubervamp and cutting the head off of another, dusting it.

"I could get used to this," Kennedy stated as another ubervamp came at her.

**Lower level of the cavern...**

Christine yelled in pain as she threw her head back a little. Buffy looked over at her. "Christine!" Buffy yelled as an ubervamp went towards her. Buffy was quickly on him, turning him to dust. Christine staggered backwards gasping and clutching the still hidden amulet to her chest. Buffy looked at her for a second before yelling up to the others, "Keep the line together! Drive them to the edge! We can't let them do..." Buffy said as a sword stuck in her side. Buffy hit the ground.

"No!" Christine yelled trying to get closer to the older slayer to protect her. The potential fought the pain the amulet was causing and staggered over to Buffy as the ubervamp that struck her leaned over. In one motion, Christine hit it, sending it clear over the edge. Christine knew that the time was getting closer...she could feel it.

She dropped down next to Buffy as she got up on her knee. Christine looked at her. "You'll be ok..." Christine started to say. But she was then lifted off her feet, The First, behind her. It then threw her into the wall. Christine grunted as she hit it and went down.

"Nice try, got to hand it to you...but it won't save you," The First said leering at her and grinning. Christine staggered as she got up and looked The First in the face, determined.

"Watch me," Christine said before grunting back pain and kicking it square in the chest. Power surged through her and The First flew back several feet into the wall. Christine knew what she had to do. She couldn't hold back any longer. She staggered to Buffy, who had gotten up and was weakly trying to defend herself. Light started to come off of the potential as Buffy turned around, was clutching her side with the scythe in her other hand, wondering why the ubervamps shrunk away.

"Christine..." Buffy nearly stated. The potential got closer, still fighting the amulet. Christine just wanted a little bit longer, just a little bit longer.

"I can't hold it," Christine stated as the amulet now burned her skin and burned the shirt it was hidden under, reveling it some what. The potential put her hand forward, towards Buffy, but not touching her. The older slayer suddenly felt a warmth come over her as she closed her eyes briefly. Then it was gone, along with the pain in her side.

Buffy opened her eyes feeling her side...she was healed. The blonde looked up at Christine as the potential painfully smiled at her before yelling in pain and throwing her head and arms back as rays of light shot out from her, turning all the ubervamps around them into dust. The cavern began to shake and crumble causing Buffy to lose her balance.

The First, who had just got up, looked at Christine. "No. NO!" It yelled. "This can not be," it stated watching her. Christine screamed in pain as more light came through her and she was lifted some what off the ground. The potential gritted her teeth. Buffy looked at her as Christine turned her head to her.

"You can't stop all prophecies," the potential stated. Buffy looked at her and understood some what, and all the things Christine had said before started to make sense. Faith then hit the ground next to her. Then she looked up to see Christine. The potential didn't look at Faith as she said to Buffy, "Get out of here."

**_TBC _**- Well, I hope to punch out another update through next week, we will see. Thanks for reading everyone. I am stuck on my fic _'Leaving You'_ but I swear I will have an update for that one soon. Keep hanging in therr! lol, ;)


	25. You Promised

See part one for disclamier, setting, pairing, rating, etc...**  
  
**: italics : means thought speaking. Sorry if that is hard to pick up, fanfic was being mean on the uploading of this part...so I am sorry that the mindreading parts totaly bite in this update...**  
  
**

**PART 25: You Promised...**

Buffy looked at her as The First yelled and charged at them. Christine lifted her other hand, her sword falling to the ground and The First stopped dead in its tracks and was lifted into the air.

"NO! You can't do this!" It yelled struggling. Buffy looked at Christine as the foundation began to shake more and crumble. The potential looked back at her.

"It was an honor to have known and fought with you," Buffy stated, she didn't know what else to say. Christine sadly smiled at her.

"Go," the potential urged as the blonde slayer looked over at Faith briefly, then started to run.

"Faith! Let's go!" Buffy yelled, hopping up on the ledge. All the other potentials had gotten out of there, knowing it was time. It was part of the plan and as soon as the ground began to shake they started backing out. Faith had seen Kennedy before she backed out....

**:::::FLASHBACK::::: **

"Promise me you'll bring her back," Kennedy stated looking at her. Kennedy couldn't do anything for Christine and knew it was up to Faith, still believing there was a spell to weaken The First, and that they would get out. Faith had nodded to her before seeing her go...

**:::::END FLASHBACK:::::**

"Faith!" Buffy yelled. The brunette turned to her.

"Right behind you B! Go!" the younger slayer yelled up to her. Buffy stood there for a second not wanting to leave, but she trusted Faith and trusted she would get out ok. Buffy then nodded and turned, running out.

"You...should go," Christine stated as the brunette turned back to her.

_: There was no spell to weaken The First was there?:_ Faith asked Christine in her mind, knowing the potential couldn't really physically talk, that it hurt her.

_: Faith...:_ Christine said looking at her. Faith's eyes began to water, not understanding what was happening or why this had to happen. She had just found Christine, now she was going to lose her? _:Please don't cry...I can't hold the foundation much longer...:_ Christine stated as the ground shook more. _:Please go.:_ Christine pleaded, looking at her.

Faith tried to hold the tears back as one rolled down her cheek. The brunette slayer looked at her for a moment. _: I love you :_ Faith stated. Christine was like a sister to her. The potential sadly smiled to her. They both were ignoring The First's yells and screams as it still held, struggling in the air.

_ : I know Faith...there isn't much time...tell...tell her I love her...and I'll never forget you Faith, or the others...remember what I told you...:_ Christine said holding so hard the tears that wanted to come. The potential was fighting with all her strength to hold everything around her; the pain was becoming too great.

Christine watched as Faith placed her hand over her heart. _: I remember Christine, I'll always remember...:_ she said as the place began to crumble more. The potential looked at her then around where they were.

_:Now GO!:_ Christine urged, trying to give an encouraging smile to the brunette...

CHAPTER 37

**Above ground...**

"Everybody out now!" Buffy yelled, as a full scale retreat takes place. They are all rushing to the bus. Andrew stands in the hallway as he looks at Anya's body on the ground. Why was he alive, was she really gone...

Wood runs past him yanking him with him. "Get them on the bus!" Wood yells as they all run out side.

"Everybody! This way!" Giles yells trying to guild them all with Spike right next to him.

"Anya! Anya!" Xander calls out. Dawn pulls him away as she runs passed him. Xander never notices the body near him, still clinging to life.

They all dashed onto the bus. VI had Rona in one seat trying to keep her awake. "Look at me! This is nothing! Stay awake!" she said as she held her. Fred made it on the bus with Willow with her, who was quite dazed and drained. Xander and Dawn ran on as Giles started it up. Kennedy came up behind them and Buffy got on last. Xander looked around on the bus. Where was Anya? Xander then saw Andrew not too far away, sitting, looking at his hands...alone.

"We got to go!" Wood yelled as the foundation started to cave. Kennedy and Buffy looked around frantic.

"Where are they!?!" Kennedy yelled. Buffy didn't look at her as Giles began to pull away.

"No wait!" Buffy yelled.

"There is no time!" Giles yelled as everything behind them started caving in.

"Buffy!" Dawn yelled pointing out the window. Buffy looked up frantic to see Faith, running along the rooftops, leaping from building to building, a body in her arms, as she tried to keep pace with the school bus until she could leap onto its roof. Buffy's, as well as Kennedy's, hearts caught in their throats.

Faith saw her chance as she risked it and jumped, landing on the roof, cradling the body in her arms, trying to stay on top of the roof. Buffy closed her eyes in relief, knowing Faith made it out. As the bus races out of town, Sunnydale collapsed into a giant pit behind them.

Xander stood in the aisle way, grasping onto a seat to keep steady, looking at Andrew again as he looked up at him. Andrew had tears in his eyes.

"Why didn't I die?" he asked softly and Xander looked away, not wanting to think about it, his heart aching. Dawn came up behind him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"She was a great person Xander," Dawn stated, trying to smile and sound reassuring. Xander looked away.

"Ease off. We're clear," Spike said as he looked behind them. The bus pulled over and stopped. Buffy rushed outside with Kennedy behind her

"Faith!" Buffy called when she got out. Faith was already on the ground not too far away, bent over the body she placed down, checking it. Buffy's breath caught in her throat. Did Christine make it? Was Faith able to save her? The brunette slayer turned around and looked at Buffy, sadly smiling at her, glad that she was safe.

Kennedy stood frozen as Xander ran off of the bus running past her. "Anya!" he yelled, running over to Faith and hitting the ground next to her as he grasped Anya's hand. Dawn exited the bus and smiled. She was standing next to Xander as he looked out the window and saw her, immediately running off of the bus. She was happy that Anya was safe...but...where was Christine?

"I saw her on my way out..." Faith stated as Anya's eyes fluttered open.

"Oh thank you Faith..." Xander said filled with emotion as he looked up at her, "thank you..."

"Xander?" Anya whispered coughing. Blood was still seeping out of her side where she was pierced with a sword, protecting Andrew.

"Don't talk, you are going to be ok," Xander said applying pressure to the wound as Dawn came up next to him with Andrew, who had a medical box, glad that Anya was ok. Giles came out of the bus with Spike followed by Fred, who was helping Willow slightly as the redhead was still gaining her strength back. Wood was taking care of injured potentials back in the bus.

Faith stood up as Buffy closed the gap between them and pulled her into a fierce hug. Tears were streaming down the brunette's face as Buffy pulled away. Faith looked away from her, tears still in her eyes as she looked at Kennedy, who came near, barley able to stand.

"You promised..." Kennedy whispered, tears streaming down her face.

"Kennedy..." Faith started.

"YOU PROMISED!!!!" Kennedy wailed. As she collapsed in front of Faith, the brunette catching her as the potential wildly hit her chest, not really delivering any blows, as she fell to her knees. "You...promised..." Kennedy sobbed. The potential's blows died down as she just clung on to Faith, crying.

"I know Kennedy, I know...I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Faith stated, wrapping her arms around her, lightly crying herself. Buffy looked away, sadness coming over her as Giles, Spike, Fred and Willow came closer.

"She loved you Kennedy, she told me that...told me to tell you," Faith said quietly. Kennedy cried even harder, sobs wrecking her whole body.

"I don't understand. What did this?" Giles asked coming to stand next to Buffy. The blonde was just about to answer but Willow beat her to it, who was able to stand now on her own, her strength better.

"Christine," the redhead stated, causing everyone to look at her. Willow felt bad, now she was the one that had to tell them. Fred grasped the redhead's hand and squeezed it.

"H-how?" Giles asked. Willow looked away, the gazes piercing into her becoming too much.

"I knew something wasn't right with the little bint," Spike mumbled. Willow took a deep breath and started to explain.

**The crater, before it collapsed...**

Christine watched as Faith leapt onto the ledge and briefly looked at her as she fled the cavern. As soon as Faith was out of sight, Christine started screaming...the pain was unbearable. But she tried to hold it. She had to...had to make sure Faith got out ok...that they all made it.

The First still struggled as it started changing many forms. Christine looked over at it as the cavern caved in around them.

_: It's over...:_ Christine told The First in its mind. She knew it should hear her. The First turned its head toward her.

_: It's never over, there are other hellmouths, other demons...:_ The First started. Christine turned her hand, tightening her phantom grip on The First causing it to yell out. The amulet around her neck started burning into her flesh and Christine yelled. She wasn't even producing human like noises anymore. Christine and The First locked eyes, yelling in pain, as everything collapsed around them and went dark.  
  
TBC-Well I got another one up for you. Sorry for lack of updating sooner, a lot going on. We are just about near the end. And I bet a lot of you thought Anya was Christine, lol, sorry...well, stick around folks, we got about a few more parts before it's all over. I know some of the wording is a little screwy with this update but I just wanted to shell it out. And yes, the part where Faith says that she will always remember is a total CHEESE BALL moment, lol. And cringe worthy, but eh, lol. I'll update again later when I can. I am glad that some of you really like this fic. I've read your reviews and they make me smile, so thanks!! ;) :)


	26. Another Chance

See part 1 for setting, pairing, rating, disclaimer, and all that other jazz...

Look at that, I updated, can you believe it! lol

**CHAPTER 38: ANOTHER CHANCE**

**Back outside...just out of Sunnydale...**

Willow stood very awkward next to Fred, who tried to support her during her explanation.

"So, there was no spell to weaken The First in the first place? And Christine met The Powers That Be, and knew she was the one that had to stop The First and die in the process?" Giles asked looking up at Willow. The redhead looked away and nodded her head.

"You knew this the whole time?" Kennedy asked a little accusingly. Willow looked at her with a pain filled expression as she opened her mouth, words failing her, as she looked aside, trying not to cry. Fred spoke for her.

"It was her dying wish to us, that we wouldn't tell...that it would only complicate things..." Fred tried to explain. Buffy looked at them all.

"It...it explains the way she was acting and the...the various things she said..." Buffy stated, looking up at them all, then down at her feet. Spike decided to remain silent, he started to suspect something a little while back, but it wasn't his place to say anything right now. Faith detangled her self from Kennedy, whose sobs died down a little.

"That night...she...she tried to say goodbye to me..." Faith muttered, more to herself then the others, as she looked up at Buffy. Faith could hear more sobs coming from Kennedy as she turned to her to see the younger brunette looking back at her.

"Me...me too...she..." Kennedy said barley getting the words out. Faith wrapped her arms back around her. Willow then staggered backwards, everyone looked at her.

"Willow?" Fred asked looking at her. Willow looked up at her with a face that was totally unreadable and staggered again as Fred reached for her.

"Willow, what's..." Buffy started looking at her friend and taking a step towards her. There was a glow coming off of the redhead. Willow looked around frightened as she felt something unspeakable, unknown, flow up her body from her backside. Reaching back into her pocket, where it all seemed to be coming from, the redhead pulled out the crystals that Christine had given her earlier.

Everyone stopped where they were and stared at Willow. The crystals in her hand were glowing. Shades of blue, purple, and green then burst into light beams around them as the redhead, frightened, not understanding what was going on let alone happening, dropped them to the ground...and time seemed to hold still...

**An unknown place...**

Christine opened her eyes and blinked, throwing her hand up to her neck. The amulet wasn't there. Instead, her shirt was there, still intact, not burned off and she touched her face feeling smooth skin, instead of burned skin. Was she dead? Light was everywhere. The Powers That Be, the little boy and girl, stood not too far away from her...smiling.

And that's when Christine noticed the few other people standing near them, also smiling at her. One whom she recognized from the pictures in the Summer's house. Then a flash of memories went through the potential as she looked at her, granting her to know who it was. Joyce Summers was smiling at her.

As Christine looked at the faces of the other people standing there, smiling at her, she got various images from them too. Like she was being told, with out words, who they were. And with that, came past times of Sunnydale.

Looking at a young woman, she saw many memories and found her to be Jenny Calendar. Looking at another, a Jamaican girl, Christine saw her to be Kendra, the vampire slayer before Faith. Christine also saw various potentials that lost to the big battle, smiling sadly at her. Looking at each person, who were all smiling at her, the potential saw that all of them had died there in Sunnydale. More people seemed to appear behind them all. All those who had lost their lives on the Hellmouth.

A young women, about Buffy's age, with long blonde hair caught Christine's eyes. She knew immediately who it was. She recognized her form a picture she once saw in Willow's room. Her smiled was bright and warming as Tara Maclay looked at her and stepped forward a little bit.

Seeing Tara, somehow made Christine more comfortable, more at ease, given her situation. All the people just stood, surrounded in light, smiling. "You did it," the little girl stated through a smile. Christine took her eyes off of Tara and looked at The Powers That Be.

"You have showed great courage," the little boy next to her stated as well. Christine just merely nodded at them, not really knowing what to say, she was so overwhelmed. Tara had made her way in front of the potential, drawing her attention.

"They're all thankful," Tara said, gesturing to all the people behind her. "We're all thankful," Tara added looking at Christine. The potential couldn't even describe how she felt at the moment as Tara looked at her.

"She wanted to be here, Christine...she really did...but she couldn't...so I am speaking on her behalf...that and you're most comfortable with me," Tara stated with warm eyes, trying to show care. The potential knew immediately who Tara was referring to...her Grandmother. Though her Grandmother never did die on the Hellmouth...but...seeing as Christine was dead...it made sense. And Christine wanted to see her, wanted to see her so badly...but understood what Tara was saying. And the potential also realized that Tara was right, she was comfortable with her, more then anyone else there. She guessed it was because of the kind of person Tara was. And she knew quite a bit about her, from what Willow had told her when they talked. Tara just seemed to have that affect on people Christine guessed. Making people feel welcome and warm. She could see why Willow had loved her so much.

Christine looked away for a moment and looked at all the people behind her. Then she looked back at Tara again, feeling overwhelmed as she felt a tear slide down her face. The potential lifted her hand up, a little surprised, and brushed it away. Tara smiled at her.

"Yes, you are able to cry here," Tara stated answering Christine's unspoken question. The potential just looked up at her and took a deep breath.

"She misses you," Christine stated, not really thinking. Tara smiled sadly at her.

"I know, I feel it everyday," Tara answered still holding eye contact with her. "And I wanted to thank you. To thank you for helping her move on...to open her heart to others...to someone else," Tara stated sadly. Christine looked at her and smiled.

"She still deeply loves you," she stated, feeling as thought she should reassure the blonde in front of her. Tara smiled.

"I know, just as I always will," Tara replied. Christine smiled, then notice the air around them seemed to get thicker as she looked around then back at Tara.

"We're running out of time," said the little girl, causing Christine to look at her in confusion as her and the little boy, The Powers That Be, stepped foreword. The potential then looked at Tara confused as the blonde stepped back away from her.

"You don't really belong here," Joyce Summers stated, also stepping foreword as Christine turned her eyes to look at her.

"It isn't really your time yet," Jenny Calendar announced stepping foreword as well.

"With the great power presented to you, you took it with courage," Kendra stated, stepping in line with the others. It seemed as though all the people behind all of them were somehow getting closer, as if something was about to happen.

Christine met eyes with a shorter boy who had stepped foreword as well. More memories of the boy's life flashed through her. "And with that power and courage, you took responsibility," Jonathan stated.

"And you did it with out turning back," Tara finished. Christine was speechless, what was going on?

"You have shown great strength," the little boy , one of The Powers That Be, stated looking at Christine. Again the air became heavy.

"And that is why we have chosen to send you back," the little girl said. Christine looked at her with surprise. She was also afraid. Go back?

"But but...the prophecy..." Christine merely gasped. She couldn't believe this, everything was spinning in her head.

"The prophecy has been fulfilled," the little boy stated. Christine shook her head, not really understanding it all. They really wanted to send her back? Back into a world full of pain? Back to the world that she just let go of? Back to the world that she just died in?

"We understand how you feel Christine. But with all of our power...with all of our connections, we can send you back..." Tara stated looking at Christine. They were willing to bend fate. They were willing to say thank you for what she had sacrificed and done. They were giving her a chance. A chance to change a prophecy. A chance to change a prophecy in which Christine was suppose to die and never return. A chance...to live again.

**TBC**....ouch! Ok, who threw the tomato at me?! lol! Jk jk jk. Sorry that this isn't that great of an update. You know I like to update this story every weekend, but I was really sick this weekend and I have a lot going on. You know me, never a dull moment. But I wanted to get this out to you guys, you're all so good to me! lol. I've noticed more reviews, thank you. That means a lot. Another reason why I got this part out. It's all for you guys. Sorry that it isn't as lengthy. But the end is coming up so I am spacing it out a little bit. That and I really didn't have the time to include more, sorry. And **Jay**, don't worry about getting to it, same stitch with me updating, we'll both get to it ;):), lol. I hope you liked this part, and thanks again for the reviews.

So...what the heck happened with Willow? What's going on with Christine? Is she going to get another chance?

Found out in the next episode of Something New, Something Blue....

Heheheheee, lol, sorry couldn't help it. **BTW**, all of you wondering what the heck this title has to do with the story: Something New, Something Blue actually is describing Christine and her arrival into the house. She was something new and she was kind of blue, lol, as dorky as that sounds. She had the whole jaded thing going on with Faith...I forget how the heck I came up with that title, other then that was what it described....thought I would explain that to you guys...


	27. Is it Really You?

For disclaimer, setting, rating, pairing, all that jazz, see part one...

**PART 27: Is It Really You?**

CHAPTER 39

Beams of light burst everywhere, rays of purple, blue and green, all mixing in with each other. It was becoming so bright. Everyone backed away from it, not knowing what was going on. Xander and Andrew had hauled Anya up and took her to safety, in the bus, with Dawn's aid. All Xander was concerned about was Anya's safety at the moment. And no sooner did they make it into the bus, did the ground start to shake.

"What's going on!?!" Buffy yelled as she backed away from the crystals and the rays of light they were producing. Everyone held up their arms backing away, trying to shield their eyes.

"I-I-I don't know!" Willow yelled back, who was the closest to the crystals. Giles was fearing the worse as the brightness of the crystals flashed, blinding all of them. And in that flash, everything stopped. The ground stopped shaking, and the rays of light and brightness were gone.

No one could see straight away, they were all still blind from the flash. Willow heard deep panicked breaths and whimpering somewhere to her left. "Fred?" Willow called out, stumbling to the source.

"Willow?" Came Fred's voice to her right...the opposite side that she was stumbling towards. Willow stopped, whoever was to her left...wasn't Fred.

"W-Willow?" came a quite pained scared voice. Willow knew that voice and dropped to her knees whispering a small spell to clear her vision quicker.

"Willow, I can't see you," Fred said staggering over to where she last heard her. Several groans could be heard in various directions.

"Bloody hell," came Spike's voice not too far away. Suddenly, everyone's vision was lifted.

"What the hell was that?" Buffy asked after getting up and brushing herself off. Faith was right next to her and she felt her stiffen. The blonde looked at her. "What's wrong?" Buffy asked seeing the unreadable expression on her face. She then looked where the brunette was looking.

"So...how did we do? D-did we win?" came Christine's raspy voice, who was practically hidden beneath Willow. Willow had gathered Christine in her arms as Faith came running up and dropping down next to her with Buffy right behind her. Christine was shaking and sweating but she was real and...alive. Her clothes on her like nothing had happened.

Giles helped Kennedy up as she came to. They both were farther away from Buffy, Faith, and Willow. Fred had come up next to Willow gasping and putting her hand to her mouth. Spike stood not to far away smiling. Potentials, that had seen what happened and were not badly injured came off the bus close by where Spike stood, watching. Kennedy was dazed and hadn't processed what had happened. She squinted looking around her, everything coming back to her in a painful flash.

Then she heard it. Her name. She knew that voice. She could barely hear it as her heart pounded in her ears. Kennedy looked around frantically, spotting everyone on the ground, kneeling around a body. Faith looked up then at Kennedy, making eye contact, tears running down her cheeks as she looked at her. Kennedy froze for a moment and heard her name again before breaking into a run where they were all gathered.

"Where-where is she?" Christine lightly asked. Faith looked at her grasping her hand.

"She's coming," Faith whispered.

"Why are you crying?" Christine asked looking closer at Faith. In fact all of them were crying.

"H-how did this happen?" Willow asked aimlessly.

"Christine?" came a voice behind Willow as she turned to meet the voice. "Christine!" then came a yell as Kennedy dropped next to the potential's side. She couldn't believe it. Kennedy threw her arms around Christine and pulled her to her not believing she was real.

Giles made his way over and stood close by with Spike next to him. The potentials that had came off the bus were peeking around them. "I don't understand it," Giles said amazed. Was it really Christine?

Kennedy was crying now clutching Christine to her. "Kennedy? Kennedy...you're...you're kind of smothering me," Christine lightly said as Kennedy pulled a little away from her, smiling down at her. The brunette potential took one of her hands and ran it through Christine's hair.

"It's really you?" Kennedy asked, practically whispering. Christine was still shaking a little bit still and still overwhelmed. Willow and Faith noticed.

"Y-yea," she rasped, trying to show she was ok.

"Hey, why don't we back off a little and give her some air," Willow suggested looking at Kennedy. The potential at first looked at Willow like she was crazy. Now that she had Christine back she was never going to let go...but then after looking back at Christine, her body still trembling, Kennedy nodded, easing her down. Christine looked up at her.

"I-I just need a moment, it should all pass in a little bit," Christine whispered closing her eyes for a moment. Fred looked at her with concern.

**A little while later...**

Dawn and Andrew had made the potentials that had wandered off the bus, wondering what was going on, get back on while Xander remained with Anya and Wood took care of the injured. Everyone gave Christine space, except for Willow, who seemed to be talking with her and Christine remained on her back looking up at her. Kennedy couldn't stand it. So much was running through her head. She thought she was dead...is she real? What were her and Willow talking about? So much at one time was running like a river in her mind, and Kennedy wasn't the only one.

Buffy stood off to the side with Faith, who was looking over where Christine and Willow were. "Can't believe it," Buffy uttered. Faith looked at her.

"I know," Faith answered.

"You think it's really her...I mean..." Buffy tripped over her words. Faith placed her hand on Buffy's shoulder and squeezed it.

"I know what you mean Buffy...I am wondering too..." Faith said not too sure but hoping to God it was her.

**Closer...to where Willow and Christine were at...**

Willow still couldn't believe it all. Christine closed her eyes, tears flowing down her cheeks. Every part of her body hurt and ached.

"I almost didn't do it Will...coming back...and the pain now...of being back..." Christine choked, it was so hard to explain and she knew no one would understand. Christine didn't tell Willow anything or that she had seen and/or talked to Tara, she couldn't bring herself to...not yet. Willow looked at her and sadly smiled.

"No I kind of get what you are saying. Maybe you should talk to Buffy sometime. She was in heaven before I ripped her out of there..." Willow said trailing off. Christine sat up a little then, gaining more strength back.

"Willow..." Christine started. The redhead raised her hand and cut her off.

"No...it's ok, let's not talk about it," Willow said trying to give the other girl a reassuring smile. Then she got serious again. "I just can't believe it. And I know it is you...I can read your aura and your essence is here...it's you but...how did you come back..." Willow asked looking at the other girl, not sure how she should approach the matter. And she knew everyone was wondering if it really was Christine and how she was even able to be back in the first place. Christine smiled weakly as she moved the crystals, that were underneath her and placed them in Willow's hand.

"I still want you to have these," Christine instructed. Willow looked at her confused as Christine just merely smiled. "Don't say anything. Please keep them. They were the only thing that was still tied to me. God Willow...I didn't know I would get to come back. They're yours. I was only able to come back because you held my memory along with the crystals. You were my key to get back. I was cut off from everyone else, by their grief...that and nothing of my position was still around or intact. Except these," Christine said as she covered the crystals in Willow's hand with her fingers.

"They are no use to me anyway," Christine said as she tried to sit up. Willow helped her.

"Thank you," the redhead said, lost for words. Christine looked at her a moment before looking behind her at everyone else. They were looking at her, watching her, and Christine sighed.

"Guess I have some talking to do huh?" Christine asked still taking deep breaths. Willow put the crystals back into her pocket as she faced her again.

"If you are up to it," Willow replied smiling and trying to be reassuring.

**_TBC_**...ohhhhhhhhh, you are _SO_ lucky to have gotten an update, lol. I got insane amount of studying and work to do. I wasn't going to update but then felt bad, lol. Hence the update.

We got one more part before this little series is over. Thanks for sticking with me this far! Some of your reviews brought smiles to my face ;)

Prophecygirl, Jay, everyone; this one is for you buddies! lol! And yes prophecy girl, us sick ones have to stick together! lol. And Jay, I always have tricks up my sleeve, you should know that....hmmmmmm, wouldn't you like to know what happens in _'Leaving You'_? lol evil laughter is heard...then sputtering coughing uh...anyway, lol. The next part is the last installment guys. Just hang in tight, thanks for the reviews!


	28. What Now?

See part one for disclaimer, setting, rating, pairing, and all that other jazz...

This is it guys, it was a nice ride while it lasted! lol.

**PART 28: What Now?**

A few moments later...

After Christine was ready, Willow gathered the others, minus the other potentials. It was still too much for Christine. That and the potentials would know what happened later. First, most of them needed medical attention, which Wood was still attending too, as well as some of the other well potentials. Anya stayed behind as well, being still injured. Xander was of course concerned but Anya assured him that she would be fine.

**Back outside the bus...**

"I know all of you are wondering how I am here...and even if it really is me," Christine stated, trying to explain. "It _IS_ me. And I am sure Willow and Fred already told you about everything," she said looking at them all. Both Giles and Kennedy started to open their mouths to say something but Christine raised her hand and cut them off.

"I almost didn't come back. It was my choice. But I took it, I knew that I was needed. It was hard for me to come back after everything I had been through and felt," the potential stated as she looked at Buffy. The older slayer nodded to her as everyone else stood in confusion.

"Let me try to explain. They gave me a choice," Christine said before being interrupted by Dawn.

"Who? Who gave you a choice?" Dawn asked. Christine lightly smiled at her.

"The Powers That Be...and..." Christine said hesitating and looking down for a moment. It was all unbelievable. The turn of events even had her reeling. She looked back up at the faces that she had learned to accept as practically family.

"They were pleased with me," Christine merely said to them, fidgeting with her hands a bit. She looked away for a moment then back at them. "I was dead...but it also was like a dream...yet so real...then...then I saw them....all of them," she stated, pausing for a moment. Everyone looked at her with interest.

"Every person that died on the hellmouth...in Sunnydale...were all there...and-and they were all smiling at me," Christine said looking at Willow for a moment. She knew that she would eventually have to tell them what happened...who and what she saw...

"And with every person I looked at, came their memories of Sunnydale...who they were," Christine explained looking them all. She made a choice then, they had fought a war and won...most of them still needed closure from the pain that still was buried in the rubble that was left of Sunnydale.

"They were all there...Jenny," Christine said looking at Giles.

"Jonathan," she said looking at Andrew.

"Kendra," she said looking at Buffy.

"Joyce," she said looking at Dawn.

"Tara," Christine said looking at Willow, as tears started to run down the redhead's face and Fred took her hand and held it.

"Everyone...and they were all smiling at me...happy..." Christine stated looking at them. She saw no tears of sorrow or pain. She saw tears of comfort, closure, maybe even joy... But they all stayed silent as she continued.

"To make long story short...I spoke to them...and they said they were willing to send me back...to bend fate, to change the prophecy in which I was supposed to stay dead...and send me back..." Christine was saying before Giles interrupted her.

"But why?" he asked, overwhelmed by what he was feeling at the moment. Christine lightly smiled at him.

"They said I showed courage, that I was strong enough to offer my life to save everyone..." Christine started.

"It should have been me," Faith stated lightly, interrupting her. Buffy looked at her quickly about to say something.

"No," came Christine's voice as Faith lifted her head to look at her. "You were needed here. You had to live and be by Buffy's side and fight the good fight...you had to be here. That was why I was chosen. It had to be me. I was destined for it long ago, nothing could have changed that Faith," the potential said looking at her.

"You need to stop blaming yourself..." Christine stated. Then she smiled as she said, "The Powers That Be have great plans for you."

The brunette looked at her and lightly smiled, understanding. She couldn't help but blame herself; she felt that Christine was her responsibility. Faith felt Buffy take her hand and squeeze it. Christine paused for a moment before continuing.

"They said I proved to be worthy...it was all overwhelming really...I can't even describe or tell you all of it...but it was peaceful...anyway, they were pleased with how well I had done, The Powers That Be that is. With the connections from the other people that died on the hellmouth, they were able to send me back, connecting me with every one of them and making me human," Christine was saying getting flustered a little bit. She was trying to explain it all to them in a way they would understand. She, herself, still couldn't believe she was back.

"Since you died on the hellmouth, you were connected with them...and so, because of what you did, what you risked, sacrificed, and did for the lives of others, they offered to send you back..." Giles stated thinking.

"Yea...something like that..." Christine stated looking down at her hands.

"I've read her aura and used some white magic to scan her body...it IS her...and she seems to be in good health," Willow stated as Christine looked at the ground lost in thought. A pair of arms wrapped themselves around her and the potential looked up into Kennedy's eyes.

"I thought I lost you..." the other potential whispered, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "And you...you tried to tell me..." Kennedy choked out. Christine pulled her closer to her, wrapping her own arms around the brunette, who buried her face into her neck.

"I'm glad you're back though...I can't live without you," Kennedy barley whispered into the crook of her neck. Christine closed her eyes as a tear escaped one of them and held Kennedy closer. As she opened her eyes, she saw the gang looking at her smiling, happy that she was back with them.

"Why don't we talk about this some other time," Giles suggested. Christine smiled as Kennedy pulled away from her and smiled at her.

"Got to say G-man, that sounds good to me. I think Chris here needs some space, oxygen, and some bed time with her girl!" Faith exclaimed as Buffy hit her in the stomach. Fred, Willow, Xander, and Dawn laughed as Faith lightly chuckled doubled over a bit from the other slayer's scolding hit to her stomach.

"I was joking," Faith stated as she stood up straight and looked at a now blushing Christine and Kennedy. "Oh come on K. I know you are glad Chris is back," Faith said smiling.

"Faith, stop it," Buffy chuckled, swatting her again. Spike chuckled from where he was by Giles.

"I don't think I will ever get used to all of them..." Giles mumbled.

"I know what you mean, I need to get me a girl or something," Spiked stated. Giles looked at him disturbed.

"That wasn't what..." Giles started. Spike looked at him and laughed.

"Yeah yeah. I better go help Wood and his bus full of injured potentials. Besides, I can only enjoy this sun for a little while longer before we have to destroy this ring or whatever," Spike stated as he began walking away. Before Giles could say anything more, Christine called out to Spike. The vampire turned around and faced her.

"Thank you for all the help you gave us by the way...I know The Powers are thankful," Christine threw out. To be honest, the potential felt bad for the souled vampire. Spike merely smiled.

"Ah, you know me. I can always go for a spot of violence," he said winking before turning around and heading to the bus again.

"I-I better go help, and make sure Anya is doing ok. Nice to have you back Christine," Andrew stated, smiling at the potential, before turning around and running to catch up with Spike. Christine smiled.

"Thank you guys...for understanding..." she started.

"Hey, just forget about it right now. We all have been through a lot and I think we all need to just take a breather," Xander stated as he looked around at the others. The "Welcome to Sunnydale" sign, that wasn't too far away from them, wavered and wobbled a little bit, catching their attention, before it toppled over into the giant pit that was once Sunnydale, home of the hellmouth.

"Yup, it Looks like the Hellmouth is officially closed for business," Faith stated, stepping a little closer to where the sign once was. Christine laughed a little as she walked up next to her. Faith smiled as she looked over at her.

"Well, there's another one in Cleveland. Not to spoil the moment," Giles stated.  
"We saved the world," Xander noted looking at the crater. Willow stood in awe for a moment.  
"We changed the world. I can feel them, Buffy. All over. Slayers are awakening everywhere," Willow said closing her eyes for a moment.  
"We'll have to find them," Dawn stated, walking up to join the others that had some how formed a line, facing the crater.  
"We will," Willow replied as she faced Dawn and smiled. Fred took the redhead's hand that was next to her as Christine smiled at them. Willow caught her eye and smiled back at her.  
"Yes, because the mall was actually in Sunnydale so there's no hope of going there tomorrow," Giles stated a little amused.  
"We destroyed the mall? I fought on the wrong side," Dawn said as she crossed her arms in an acted pout.  
"All those shops, gone. The Gap, Starbucks, Toy R Us... who will remember all those landmarks unless we tell the world of them?" Xander asked as if a great wrong was done in having the Toy R Us in Sunnydale destroyed. Kennedy laughed.  
"We have a lot of work ahead of us," Giles stated before sighing.  
"Can I push him in?" Faith asked the others while looking at Giles  
"You've got my vote!" Willow replied smiling. Giles looked at her annoyed and Fred laughed.

"I just want to sleep, yo. For like a week!" Faith stated, starting to feel the toll of the battle on her body. The brunette then felt Buffy's hand slide into hers and entwine their fingers together.

"Yea, with me," Buffy whispered shyly into Faith's ear and the brunette grinned. Christine snickered, having heard with her slayers hearing.  
"I guess we all could. If we wanted to," Dawn stated looking around again. Kennedy laughed lightly feeling good for the time being. Christine was back in her life and they had won the battle.

"Sure, after a battle like that and after everything that has happened...I wouldn't mind!" Kennedy stated, slipping her arm around Christine's waist, who leaned into her.  
"Yeah, The First is scrunched so... what do you think we should do, Buffy?" Willow asked turning to her friend.  
"Yeah, you're not the one and only Chosen anymore. Just gotta live like a person. How's that feel?" Faith asked letting go of Buffy's hand for a moment and turning to her with a grin on her face. Buffy shook her head and looked at the crater.  
"Yeah, Buffy. What are we going to do now?" Dawn asked, looking at her sister. Buffy just merely smiled...

THE END!

And that's a wrap all! Thanks for sticking with me! I know a lot of you are hitting me to finish _'Leaving You'_, which I will, I swear. This past week was BAD, I had exams galore and only slept, at the most, 10 hours during the week, no joke, lol. I'm just glad that's over, you have no idea, lol! I got a few ideas rolling over my head. I might post a part of my long going fic that I had taken a step from. But I am busy too, so I might take a break. Anyway, thanks for the reviews, I hope you liked the ending. I know some of you wanted Tara to some how come into play in the last part. I adore Tara, but I just couldn't do it. That was why I wrote her the way I did when Christine talked to her when she died. Anyway, thanks for reading!!!


End file.
